


Acsquidentally In Love

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Consentacles, Dubious Consentacles, Happy Ending, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, all the sex, because Len thinks he's slick, but he's a bad guy, but only one part, so it's okay promise, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: In a world where magic is real and the Old Gods are said to all be sleeping, Barry Allen is a private investigator. He's used to taking on some unique cases, but nothing can prepare him for an unusual client who shows up at his door wanting Barry's help to find out who murdered him.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen sighed haggardly, looking over the cheesy Halloween decorations scattered all over the house with a miserable pout. They were absolutely hideous. Green witches were leering at him while dozens of jack-o-lanterns grinned brightly alongside nimble skeletons dancing across the walls. 

The worst were the tentacled cartoon fiends stretched out across the mantle, Barry sighing again as he softly recited their names, "Dagon, Cthulhu, Kassogtha, Knathid, Hastur..." 

All Old Gods of an ancient and dying faith, reduced to cardboard cutouts at a Halloween party. 

He could still remember his mother pressing jasmine flowers into his pillow after a nightmare for Cthulhu to bring him more pleasant dreams. She would wear amber when Barry went fishing so that Dagon would bless him with a good catch. On the rare occasion that she and Barry's father had a fight, she would burn lavender incense and pray to Kassogtha. 

Up until her untimely death, she had always been a dedicated follower. 

She had been a Sage. 

"What's wrong," a very concerned voice asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry," Barry said quickly, smiling when he saw it was his best friend and the host of the party, Cisco Ramon, peering worriedly at him, "Just not really in the mood." 

"It's Halloween!" Cisco cheered, clapping a hand on Barry's shoulder. "This is like a super cool holiday for you, right?" 

"Something like that," Barry replied with a strained expression. 

It wasn't easy for other people to understand. All of Barry's life, his mother was the only Sage he had ever known. The religion was considered archaic, a joke to some, and had made him the target of relentless childhood bullying. 

The Sages had worshipped gods who they believed had descended from the moon and stars, and their rituals were all structured around the seasons and the movements of celestial bodies. 

His mother had told him that the gods had all gone to sleep ages ago, and that was why the following had begun to dwindle. People no longer believed in Azathoth or Zoth-ommog, even though all of their gifts to mankind remained; 

Gifts like the power of magic. 

Most people now believed magic came from the natural world, explaining it through science and attributing it to unseen energies that could be measured within the elements. If there was a divine attachment, it was given to the new god, the Lord of Light. 

As the old ways began to fade away, a new religion took its place. Instead of dozens of deities, there was only one to appease, and it was now the dominant faith for practically the entire planet. 

The Lord of Light condemned the old gods as blasphemous and obscene, and Barry remembered all too well when Lucian children told him how he was going to burn in some fiery pit for being a nasty sinner. 

Even as an adult, it was sometimes isolating. Granted, no one was telling him that he was going to roast in holy flames for all of eternity, but it was hard for anyone else to understand when he got upset. 

He couldn't explain to Cisco that this all felt wrong to him. This wasn't Halloween, this was Dankes. This holiday was about praying to the dead, cooking feasts and giving thanks to the gods; not dressing up like robots and cowboys or gorging on sugary candy. 

"You're gonna go home, aren't you?" Cisco asked forlornly. 

"Probably," Barry replied with a grimace, "Look, I'm really sorry. I really appreciate the invite and everything-" 

"Seriously, does this Halloween stuff, uhm, bother you?" Cisco pouted. "You can tell me, Barry." 

"I can't have a serious talk with you while you're dressed up like Han Solo," Barry laughed softly, playfully tugging at Cisco's vest. He knew his friend didn't mean to offend him, and he wasn't in the mood for a spiritual discussion. 

Not tonight. 

"Hey! Wait until you see my date!" Cisco exclaimed proudly. 

"Slave Leia?" Barry guessed. 

"I'm gonna marry this woman," Cisco sighed dreamily, "I know it's only been a few weeks, but Lisa is seriously like the perfect geek lady. And hey, she's got a pretty good lookin' brother. He's coming with. Just saying!" 

"Mmm, planning double dates already?" Barry snorted. 

"I'm merely suggesting that you wait like five minutes for them to get here, have some delicious punch, and meet him," Cisco pleaded, giving Barry his absolute best puppy dog expression, "Pretty pleeease?" 

"Fine!" Barry groaned. 

"I just worry about you," Cisco said, dropping his voice down, "You know, since you left the CCPD, all you do is work. When was the last time you had a freakin' date?" 

"Ehhh, probably not since college?" Barry admitted bashfully, shaking his head. "Look, I appreciate it, but I'm really okay. I'll meet this guy, but I'm not making any promises." 

"You'll fuckin' love him," Cisco assured him, hugging him tight. "I gotta go check on the punch and make sure it's alcoholic enough to provide the proper amount of lubrication for social interaction." 

"Sounds like fun," Barry chuckled, patting his friend's back. "I'll come help you test it, how's that?" 

"Best idea ever," Cisco agreed with a happy grin. 

Barry had downed three cups of heavily spiked punch and was already working on his fourth when he finally noticed the time. It was almost eleven, and he still had a candle to light before midnight. 

Lisa had appeared earlier in full slave Leia regalia, golden bikini and all. Introductions were friendly though brief. She said her brother was running late, but promised he would be here soon. 

Barry couldn't stop looking at his watch, deciding that soon had already come and gone several times over. He couldn't wait any longer. 

He wasn't sure where Cisco was, and he didn't really know anyone else here at the party. He decided to make a quick exit, darting towards the door. He was so speedy in his escape attempt that he accidentally smacked right into a guy in a devil costume in the doorway. 

"Oh, hey!" the devil laughed, gently grabbing Barry's shoulders to steady him. 

"Shit! Sorry!" Barry sputtered, blinking stupidly at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. 

He was immediately lost in bright blue eyes that twinkled beautifully and a killer smile that accompanied an absolutely flawless face. 

This guy was freakin' perfect. Definitely a little older than Barry, judging by the splash of silver in his hair, but holy crap, he was fine. 

The fact that he was dressed as the devil seemed awfully fitting because Barry definitely thought this was a fellow worth selling his soul for. 

"You okay?" the devil asked sweetly, holding onto Barry as if he might still topple over. 

"Fine!" Barry replied quickly, "Just, uhm, trying to get out of here. I'm so freakin' sorry!" 

"What's the hurry?" the devil asked with a sly smirk. 

"I have to go light a candle for my mother," Barry said hurriedly, hoping the unusual answer would prompt the stranger to let go of him. 

"Oh! You're a Sage?" the devil asked instead, obviously interested. 

"My mother was," Barry explained, surprised that the stranger didn't seem put off yet, "Very devout. I'm not really anything, but I still make sure to light a candle and leave out some food..." 

"Make sure that candle is lit in a doorway facing the west," the devil chuckled, "And I have a great recipe for colcannon if you're interested. Guaranteed to please the gods." 

"Wait, you're a Sage?" Barry asked, blinking in disbelief. 

"Mmmhmm," the devil replied with a little smile and finally letting go, "My whole family is Sagittarian. Sages for countless generations." 

"Oh, wow," Barry gushed, honestly excited to meet another person who shared his mother's faith, "You must hate Halloween, right? It's such a freakin' rip-off!" 

"I prefer to think of it as a 'very heavily inspired' holiday," he said carefully, "People don't mean to be so offensive, and it keeps traditions alive that are thousands of years old. The meaning is lost, yes, but the act itself becomes immortal. There is something beautiful in that." 

"You really think so?" Barry was very skeptical. 

"Of course," the devil insisted, "Sure, lighting up carved gourds isn't quite the same as lighting a candle to guide the dead back home, but the ritual still persists to this day." 

"It's a night for the dead, and we all still light candles," Barry mused. 

"See?" 

"I suppose I never thought of it that way," Barry said, smiling softly, "Okay, but the little cartoon Old Gods are still really freakin' ugly." 

"No argument there," the devil laughed sweetly. He extended his hand, saying, "I'm Leo Snart, Lisa's brother." "Oh! You're Leo! Hi, Leo!" Barry replied with a grin as they shook hands, "I'm Barry Allen. It's nice to meet you!" 

"It's really super nice to meet you, too!" Leo gushed, blushing faintly. "Cisco told me a lot about you." 

"I hope all good things!" Barry realized his own face was starting to warm up. This guy was really attractive, struggling to find something to say to fill the silence. "Right," he said quickly, "So, Lisa is a Sage, too? Cisco didn't tell me." 

"More or less," Leo laughed lightly, "She doesn't really practice, not for a long time now. Most people just assume she's Lucian. Uh, so, Cisco said you used to be a cop?" 

"Sort of?" Barry chuckled nervously, "I'm a private investigator now, but I used to work in the forensics department for CCPD. I was mostly doing cases for magic enforcement." 

"Mmm, taking DNA samples from voodoo dolls? Chasing down ancient cursed objects?" 

"Mostly chasing down unlicensed magic users," Barry sighed, shrugging, "Not really that glamorous." 

Just as being licensed to drive a car or own a gun was the law of the land, anyone who wielded magic was required to register and pay for a license. 

There was also rigorous testing to determined what discipline a person would registered under. Using the structure of elements provided by the Lord of Light's teachings, it was either fire, air, earth, or water. 

There was also a very rare discipline that encompassed all the elements, including spiritual abilities, called divine. 

"I take it you're registered?" Leo asked curiously. 

"Yeah. Ever since I was a little kid," Barry replied dutifully, trying not to sound like he was bragging. He had shown a natural skill in magic from a very young age. "I was five, actually." 

"Really?" Leo was clearly impressed, continuing to question, "And what discipline did a five year old have a proficiency in?" 

"Well," Barry paused, smiling sweetly as he answered, "As my mother would say, I was touched by starlight." 

"Ah, divine," Leo nodded, even more impressed as that element was arguably revered as the most powerful of them all, "I'm blessed by Dagon's touch. So is my sister." 

"Water," Barry said, noting the Lucian counterpart to Dagon's blessings. "That's what you're registered as?" 

"Mmm. Not quite," Leo said mysteriously, a bashful little smile curling his lips. 

"Wait. You're not licensed?" Barry gasped loudly, quickly lowering his voice, "Seriously? You know that's crazy illegal!" 

"Only if you get caught," Leo said playfully. 

"Lisa is unlicensed, too? Wait. Is she?" 

"We're Sages," Leo replied with a smirk, "I bet your mother wasn't registered either. Magic isn't meant to fall within some ill constructed government regulations. It's a gift from the gods, our natural right as descendants of Azathoth." 

"My mother was registered," Barry pouted, "Although I know she didn't like it. She didn't use much magic at home that I remember. Mostly stones or herbs, uhm. But seriously, you know that's super dangerous." 

"Maybe I'm a dangerous sort of guy," Leo teased, although the way he was blushing made it hard to take him seriously. 

"You're really a rogue witch?" 

"Maybe I'm just a rogue," Leo replied mysteriously, "Why? Gonna arrest me, Barry?" He grinned, giggling softly, "Or are you just dying to get some cuffs on me?" 

"You are ridiculous!" Barry laughed, glancing at the time and exclaiming, "And I'm gonna be late! I really have to go, but it's been super great talking to you." 

"Would you like to go out some time?" Leo asked quickly. 

"What? Like on a date?" Barry smiled brightly, trying not to sound too excited. 

"Exactly like a date," Leo promised enthusiastically. 

"Wow, yes, absolutely," Barry gushed, fishing out his wallet and grabbing one of his business cards. "Here." 

"Barry Allen, private investigator," Leo read out loud, smirking as he traced a little branch stamped in the corner, "You have the Elder Sign on your card?" 

"My mother said it would bring me luck," Barry said with a little shrug. 

"I agree," Leo nodded, "Because I think a lucky someone is gonna get a phone call tomorrow. You have yourself a good night, Barry." 

"Bye, Leo," Barry replied, grinning happily, "Good night!" 

"Night! And hey! Happy Dankes!" 

"Happy Dankes, Leo," Barry laughed, waving as he left, his head held high. 

Barry couldn't shake his happy smile the whole drive over to his office. He didn't like going home to an empty house, and there was always something to do there to keep himself busy. Right as he was about to pull in, he realized he had no offering for the gods. 

He made a quick turn, doubling back to an all night grocery store and grabbing a blueberry pie. He hauled butt back out on the road, hurrying to make it to his office before midnight. 

He let himself in, quickly searching his desk for a black candle. He knew which direction west was, setting the candle in one of the windows. It wasn't a door, but it would have to do. 

Barry lit the candle with a snap of his fingers, reciting quietly, "That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons, even death may die." 

He stood back, watching the flame catch the wick and cast a somber glow around the room, sighing softly. He picked up the pie, leaving it out in the hallway outside his door as he mumbled, "Hope the Old Gods like blueberry." 

Barry made sure the door was locked behind him and returned to his desk, pulling out a bottle of rum from the bottom drawer. He began to drink, wishing his mother was still alive. She would have scolded him for using any baked good that wasn't made from scratch and probably told him that blueberries were totally offensive to the gods somehow. 

She had been murdered when Barry was a kid, and his father was charged with the crime. All the evidence pointed to him, including the enchanted dagger that had pierced her heart. Barry refused to believe that his father was guilty, determined to prove one day that he had been framed and to set him free. 

He had been obsessed with the case for years, understanding now it was the reason he lost his job at the CCPD and why he'd never had a steady relationship. He had put everything into proving his father's innocence, but was no closer than he was when he first started. 

It was miserable. It was hard. And God, was it lonely. 

He allowed himself a little flutter when he glanced at his phone, wondering when Leo would call him. It had been so long since he'd gone out with anyone, maybe it was time to try and do something for himself. 

He immediately felt guilty for even considering it, wishing his mother was here to tell him what to do. He watched the candle burn, tears glistening in his eyes. The flame flickered briefly, and he wished that it was her telling him that everything would be okay. 

The flame flickered again, and Barry was certain he had to be imagining things. 

He smiled sadly, drowning his sorrows until his head hit his desk and he passed right out. He slept there all night, waking up to a curious chewing sound. He groggily lifted his head, startled to see Leo sitting in front of him, eating the blueberry pie. 

"What... what are you doing here?" Barry asked, jerking up and rubbing his eyes quickly. He swore he had locked his office door. He laughed, teasing, "Didn't think I'd answer if you called?" 

Leo kept munching, pulling out Barry's business card and laying it on the desk between them. He tapped the Elder Sign as if that was a sufficient answer and went back to eating. 

Barry frowned, looking over Leo carefully. Something about him seemed different now, but he couldn't quite place it. 

He was also horribly hungover. 

Maybe he was imagining it, but there was something wicked in Leo's eyes he hadn't seen before. The very way he sat in the chair with his legs kicked over the arm was full of youthful mischief and yet totally commanding at the same time. 

He exuded confidence, perched smugly as if he owned every inch of the office and everything in it, Barry included. The way he was hungrily gazing at him made him worry that Leo wanted to gobble him up just like the pie. 

It was way too early for this shit. 

"Look, Leo," Barry said with a short groan, "It's really cool of you to stop by, but I had a really long night-" 

"Not Leo," he replied curtly between bites, wagging a finger at him. 

"Not Leo?" Barry dumbly repeated. 

Apparently-Not-Leo shook his head, working on the last slice of pie. He winked coyly at Barry, and it made him shiver right down his spine. 

Barry really didn't like using magic, not at all, but every bone in his body was telling him that something was wrong. Brainwashed, cursed, possessed; the possibilities were endless. He casually traced a protection sigil on the edge of his desk, asking politely, "Then who are you?" 

Not-Leo snorted as if greatly amused by the question, tilting his head and winking. The top of the desk suddenly cracked right through the middle of the sigil. 

Barry was on his feet in a flash, gasping and stuttering, "Wh-What the freakin' hell was that! How, how did you do that! Who the hell are you!" 

"Azathoth," he purred in reply, his lips seductively licking every last crumble of pie from his long fingers, "Mmm. The Lesser. Named after my great-great-great grandfather." 

Barry was stupidly entranced by his tongue, asking hesitantly, "Azathoth the Lesser? As in... an Old God?" 

"Mmhm," he hummed, lewdly sucking on his thumb, "If you're more comfortable, you may address me by this vessel's name, Leonard." 

"But not... Leo?" 

"No." 

Barry stared back down at his desk and the fractured protection sigil. He didn't know of any mortal magic that could possibly be powerful enough to break that spell. But there was no way this guy was actually a god. 

There were no gods, not any more. 

"And why exactly are you here?" Barry asked warily. 

"You're a witch, yes?" 

"No," Barry replied. "I mean, I'm registered, but I don't really use magic. What does that-" 

"But you follow the old ways?" 

"I guess? Look, what is going on-" 

"This vessel," Leonard-Azathoth said, gesturing to his body, "He was a very devout follower. Even while deep in dreaming, I heard his prayers. He was a fascinating human. He didn't ask for glory or riches or any of the other mundane things most humans do. 

"He prayed for the _thrill_ , the rush of adrenaline, to never leave him. He always wanted to be excited and intrigued, for his heart to pound, to find spectacular adventure everlasting..." 

"That... sounds interesting?" 

"Try listening to a few centuries of people pleading for money and sex, for bigger cocks and stronger orgasms-" 

"Okay, okay!" Barry protested, shamefully blushing. 

"I listened," Azathoth-Leonard went on, idly tracing a finger inside the empty pie pan for errant crumbs, "I often answered them. But last night, there was a problem. A very serious problem. When I found him, the damage was already done. And I found your card in his pocket." 

"Damage, what damage?" 

"That's what I need you to investigate," he continued impatiently, "That's what your card says you do. Investigations of a private nature, yes?" 

"Wait, wait," Barry snapped, getting frustrated, "If something really serious happened, you need to contact the police. And Leo, Leonard, Leni-Thoth, whatever your name is! If this is some super weird way to get out of a date, I swear-" 

"No police," Leni-Thoth said firmly, "They'll only get in my way, and they won't allow me to do what I want." 

"Which is?" 

"Revenge," he replied with a hungry smile, baring all of his teeth, "Now, I will gladly compensate you for your services however you wish. Money is customary?" 

"I don't want anything!" Barry protested. "Except maybe some kind of an explanation? What happened to you?" 

"You desired this one, yes?" Leni-Thoth turned his head. "Would you like me to pleasure you with his vessel?" 

"Wh-what?" Barry sank down in his chair, scooting back against the wall. "No! Don't do that! That's, that's not right! Whatever you are, you can't just use Leo's body like that! He can't consent." 

"Of course he can't consent," came the dry reply, rolling his eyes dramatically, "He can't consent to anything because he's dead." 

"Dead?" Barry's breath caught in his throat, his stomach dropping violently. "What do you mean dead?" 

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Leni-Thoth complained loudly, shaking his head as he said firmly, "Barry Allen, I want to hire you. I want you to find out who murdered me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! A new fic! What in the world! Crazy fun times are ahead! Please read the tags. All the tags. Read them. This is gonna be a TENTACLE fic! If that's not yo' bag, please move on. <3
> 
> For the rest of you looking forward to a slithering good time, thanks for joining me! I was very inspired by Lovecraft's work and a kick ass film called Cast A Deadly Spell. I went a little nuts and oops, I created a new religion all for the sake of tentacle smexes.
> 
> Being familiar with HP Lovecraft's writing or the film are definitely not requirements for reading this fic - pretty much doin' my own thing. Hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

"And by me," Leni-Thoth said with a dramatic roll of his fingers, "I mean this vessel, of course. Leonard Snart." 

"Leo is dead?" Barry gasped, mourning a man he barely knew. 

"Yes," Leni-Thoth griped impatiently, "My devout follower, my reason for waking, yes, he's dead. Which is why I'm here. I took his mortal body-" 

"Took it?!" 

"It was still fresh! Now listen! I took his body, and I found your card. That's why I'm here. I want justice, I want balance, I want-" 

"Revenge," Barry said bitterly, regarding the being before him carefully, "If you're really Azathoth the Lesser, then you're the god of thieves, tricksters, and divine retribution." 

"I knew you were a follower," the god replied with a happy purr, "Good. Now, let's go." 

"Go where?" Barry demanded, rubbing his pounding forehead. 

"To where I was murdered, obviously." 

"Look, Leni-Thoth, Aza-whatever," Barry sighed miserably, "I'm a little hungover, I still think you might be crazy." 

"Call me... Len. You're right," the being mused, "Addressing me by my true name may draw too much attention." 

"Right," Barry nodded with a heavy sigh, "Because you're really Azathoth. Got it." 

"You still doubt me?" 

"Tiny bit." 

Len was up on his feet, extending his hand towards Barry's face. From within his sleeve, a bluish gray tentacle slithered out. 

Barry froze in place, staring dumbly at the writhing appendage. Most of the Old Gods had them. Idh-yaa, the goddess of fertility, was said to be nothing but a giant mass of tentacles. He had seen their pictures in books, in paintings, and even on those tacky Halloween decorations at Cisco's party. 

Having one wiggling right in his face, however, was an experience Barry was not prepared for. 

"How, how are you doing that?" Barry gasped, scooting as far back as he could until his chair hit the wall. The tentacle stretched and followed him, the tip hovering just above his brow. 

"Look upon a piece of my divine self and know my true name," Len intoned softly, "I am Azathoth the Lesser, brother of Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog, and Cthylla. I am the son of Cthulhu, he who was spawned by Nug, the child of Yog-Sothoth and Shun-Niggurath, they who were born of Mist and Darkness descended directly from Azathoth himself." 

Barry couldn't tear his eyes away from the quivering appendage, panting hard. He had to touch it, the stupid desire bursting up from somewhere deep inside of him, raising his hand to gently caress it. 

The tentacle stiffened and curled into his hand, and Barry's headache was suddenly gone. He wanted to cry, overwhelmed with warmth and joyous sensation. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced, realizing that he truly was touching something holy and absolutely divine. 

Len jerked away and snapped the tentacle right on the top of Barry's head, drawling, "You believe me now?" 

Barry grunted, waking up from the spiritual reverie. His headache was back, grumbling, "Yes! Okay! You're Azathoth! I believe you!" 

"Good," Len said smugly, the tentacle retreating back up his sleeve, "Now, let's go." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Barry sputtered, standing up and raking his hands through his hair, "Slow down a second. Where was Leo murdered?" 

"At his apartment," Len replied shortly, "After the festival where he met you, he had work to do. After the job was completed, he went home." 

"You can see... his memories?" Barry asked with a slow blink. 

"Some, not all," Len explained, "Fragments. Not much is left behind after death." 

"So, you can't see who killed him?" Barry pressed. 

"If I could see who killed him, why would I need your help?" Len snorted. 

"Fair enough," Barry mumbled. 

Len reached for Barry's hand, dragging him around the desk and pulling him towards the door. Barry fumbled to grab his keys as they left, his heart pounding from Len's firm fingers tangling with his own. 

"We'll go to his apartment," Len was saying confidently, "You'll find clues there, yes?" 

"Uhm, maybe?" Barry shook his head, breathlessly demanding, "You're sure he was killed there?" 

"Yes," Len replied impatiently, "It's where I found him." 

"Okay," Barry said, wishing he wasn't so damn hungover for this. He let Len drag him down to his car, not even questioning how he knew which one was his. 

Len took his place in the passenger seat as if he had been riding in cars all of his life, snapping the seatbelt into place and staring Barry down expectantly. 

Barry fiddled with the dash, putting on a pair of sunglasses to help with the early morning glare before pulling out onto the street. He sighed, asking, "So, where am I going?" 

"Castlewoods Apartments," Len replied cordially, "Uptown." 

"Pretty swanky place," Barry noted. 

"Leo did very well for himself," Len chuckled. 

"Okay, that talking with in third person is weird," Barry complained, taking the proper turns to guide them towards the ritzier part of the city. "I mean, you're still Leo. Aren't you?" 

"No," Len replied curtly, "Leo is dead. Passed on. No more. All that remains in this body are some of his memories." 

"Where is... your real body?" 

"In here," Len snorted, "Where else would it be?" 

"All the Old Gods are supposed to be these giant behemoths," Barry argued, "How does a beast the size of King Kong fit inside a tiny mortal body?" 

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'sucking it in'? It's like that, only on a divine scale." 

"Right..." Barry drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, suddenly demanding, "Why are you awake? All the gods went to sleep, right? Turned your backs on humanity and then decided to take a fucking nap?" 

"Humanity turned their backs on us first," Len fired back passionately, "They all groveled to their precious Lord of Light and forgot about us! Azathoth was the first to sleep, falling into dreaming to imagine a more beautiful world where mortals still loved us. His children all followed soon after, including my own great father, because man betrayed us." 

"My mother was a Sage," Barry countered bitterly, "Worshipped you for all of her life. Prayed to you faithfully and she was murdered. How about the way you betrayed her? Where were you when she needed you? Where was your concern for justice then?" 

"Perhaps she did not pray for the right things," Len drawled disgustedly, clearly bored and rolling his eyes. 

Barry slammed on his brakes, tires squealing and immensely satisfied when he watched Len slam into the dashboard before the seatbelt caught him. 

"What the fuck!" Len demanded furiously. 

"Don't you dare fucking say that," Barry spat, narrowing his eyes venomously at Len, "I don't care if you're a god or not. Tear me into tiny pieces, skull fuck me with your stupid tentacles, I don't care! But you will not talk about my mother that way." 

Len braced himself against the dashboard, multiple tentacles spiraling out around his hand and curling violently against the plastic. His eyes were almost black, glaring defiantly at Barry as he growled, "Oh?" 

"No," Barry hissed, putting the car in park in the middle of the street even as fellow motorists honked and yelled. He leaned close to Len, sticking his finger right in his face as he continued to rant, "I followed my mother's beliefs because of her love for you. Even when not a single prayer was ever answered, she never doubted you. 

"She would burn lavender for your stupid fucking sister, Kassogtha, when she was mad at my Dad! She would always make sure to have a great feast on Dankes for Hastur! Jasmine for Cthulhu! All this stupid shit! No one could have prayed harder than her! And she died!" 

"Look, I'm-" Len began to snarl. 

"No! I'm not done!" Barry roared, jabbing his finger in Len's chest, "She died, murdered by some monster, and my father was arrested for the crime! He's spent almost twenty years in prison as an innocent man, and you know what? I used to pray, too. Until I realized no one was answering." 

"And?" Len spat. 

"And yet, here you are! Singing some dead man's praises?" Barry seethed, "I'm sure Leo was a great guy, I'm so fucking glad he was exciting enough to wake your stupid ass up! But my mother was great, too! She was a fucking fine woman who loved you! Who fucking adored you! Don't you dare snub her, you fucking asshole. Fuck you!" 

The anger in Len's face had dissolved into another primal emotion, something hungry and dark. He leaned close, his voice a throaty growl as he purred, "Mmmm, yes... fuck me, please. I would have answered your prayers, Barry Allen. I would have made all your wildest dreams come true if you had called on me. All that fire and passion, so much fierceness in that tiny mortal frame? Oh, yes..." 

Barry's heart had begun to drum in his ears, all too aware of the tentacles creeping towards him. He didn't even have the time to think up a protection spell; not that it would have helped. All he could do was gawk, helpless in the presence of a true immortal. 

"But I never heard you," Len continued, the black fading from his eyes as they turned back to icy blue, a hand stroking his cheek, "And I never heard your mother. The dreaming is deep, especially for the oldest of us. We can't answer every prayer; especially if we sleep right through them. Perhaps for your compensation, I shall get justice for your mother, too?" 

"You'd do that?" Barry asked quietly, leaning into Len's hand. One of the tentacles had settled into his lap, and it felt good there. 

"Or we can fuck," Len suggested, grinning slyly, "As you so eloquently offered. I'm sure I can find many ways to please you." 

"Or justice for my mom," Barry quickly countered, his face flushing brightly. He put the car in drive, heading down the road and keeping his eyes forward. "Let's do that, okay?" 

Len withdrew, putting all of his tentacles away and shrugging. "As you wish," he said, leaning back in his seat, "If you change your mind, please let me know." 

"Uh huh," Barry replied curtly. 

"Oh," Len chirped cheerfully, "And Kassogtha is my aunt. Not my sister." 

"Whatever," Barry mumbled, glancing at Len for a quick moment, "Are any of the other gods awake? Or just you?" 

"Most of them still sleep. My siblings and I wake from time to time, but we're young. The dreaming doesn't hold us like it does the old ones. And trust me, it's best that they stay that way." 

"Why?" Barry frowned, pausing at a red light. 

"They dream of a world where mankind loves us again," Len explained, "Where they purge their enemies and all the traitorous worshippers of the Lord of Light. My father especially, Cthulhu, has gone mad in his dreaming. If he is woken up, he would destroy the world to make it anew." 

"That's... that's not good," Barry stammered. 

"The last few cults of my father's went insane when they tried to wake him," Len drawled, "It's best to let them all sleep." 

"But you're awake with no desire to destroy the world," Barry pointed out. 

"Oh, but I have many desires," Len chuckled, looking over Barry with a playful purr, "None of which include the destruction of the world. Fear not." 

"And your siblings? You said they wake up sometimes, too?" 

"Occasionally," Len said with a dismissive shrug, "My sister, Cthylla, still regularly walks the earth every summer and winter solstice. My brothers and I, mmm, we're a bit more sporadic. Depends on what we hear." 

"Leo's prayers," Barry said quietly, "They were really enough to wake you up?" 

"Yes," Len said, unable to resist a very proud smile, "He was quite the thief." 

"He was a thief?" Barry scoffed, flicking on his signal as he turned into the Castlewoods parking lot. 

"Yes," Len drawled, "Why do you think he prayed to me so extensively? I'm the god of thieves." 

"He just seemed so... nice," Barry mumbled. 

"Thieves can't be nice?" 

"Well, they're criminals," Barry replied, frowning as he parked the car, "I just... I don't know. I'm too hungover for questions of morality and virtue right now." 

"I could take care of that for you," Len offered, smiling sweetly, "After all, I need your wits sharp to properly investigate." 

"Uhm," Barry hummed, glancing at Len skeptically. There was something wicked in that sweet smile, and he hesitated to accept. 

Len very purposely unbuckled his seatbelt to crawl towards him, his eyes fixated hungrily on Barry's lips. 

Barry's hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel. The way Len was looking at him was making his skin hot, but he gave a stiff nod, mumbling, "O-okay..." 

Len grinned, suddenly pressing his mouth against Barry's in a ravenous kiss. He tasted like wintergreen, cool and fresh despite the feverish heat of his lips. 

Barry's eyes fluttered shut, his resistance melting away and returning the passionate kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed anyone, and Len was so very talented with his tongue. Oh, this was insane. 

He was kissing a dead man. 

No, he was kissing a _god_. 

A god who was inside a dead man's body. 

"My headache isn't gone," Barry said breathlessly, pulling back before they got too carried away. 

"Oh, right," Len teased, "Your hangover." 

"Wasn't... wait," Barry blinked, "I thought the kiss was for that?" 

"No," Len chuckled, looking very pleased with himself, "I just wanted to kiss you." 

Barry's cheeks were scorching hot, stammering, "D-don't do that again! That's, that's... you can't go around kissing people with other people's mouths!" 

"It's my mouth now, and I will do whatever I want to do with it," Len declared, his hand reaching up to cup the side of Barry's face. 

He thought Len was going to kiss him again, but he saw the tip of a tentacle poking out from the end of his sleeve and moving towards his lips. 

"Wh-what?" Barry asked nervously, wondering where exactly the tentacles came from with Len being in a human body. 

"Drink," Len urged, surprisingly sincere, "No tricks." 

Barry regarded the tentacle with an anxious gulp. 

It was smooth and thick, devoid of any suckers or ridges like an octopus' or a squid's would have. He could see a small slit at the very end that he couldn't help but think looked particularly phallic. 

Barry realized he had no idea what sort of function these appendages provided, if any, and he was extremely hesitant to put it in his mouth. 

There was a pale blue fluid bubbling up from the tip, and Barry didn't know why, but he blushed. It looked ridiculously pornographic, and Len's coy little smile wasn't helping. 

Barry leaned forward, deciding to have a little faith and stuck out his tongue to take a quick taste. He was surprised to find that it was sweet, warm, and reminded him of vanilla. 

"Drink," Len said softly, pressing the tip insistently into Barry's mouth. 

Barry wrapped his lips around it, sucking lightly. The resemblance this had to a blowjob made his stomach flutter pleasantly, his senses overwhelmed with a beautiful sense of joy at having direct contact with Len's divine flesh. 

No amount of prayer or ritual had ever made him feel like this, so happy and content, nearly gagging when his mouth was flooded with more of the sweet fluid. He swallowed it down, blinking rapidly as he watched the tentacle slip back out of sight. 

"Better?" Len asked smugly, a strangely satisfied glint in his eye. 

Barry wanted to smack that smug look right off his face, but the truth was that he did feel better. No sooner had that fluid hit his stomach, his headache and nausea had completely disappeared. He tipped his sunglasses back, asking flatly, "How did you... what was that?" 

"A little godly gift," Len said mysteriously, winking and stepping out of the car, "Now, come along. We have a murderer to catch." 

Barry put his sunglasses on the dashboard and followed Len. He seemed to know right where he was going, leading Barry through the plush lobby and to a sleek elevator. 

The building was impressive, definitely much nicer than any place Barry had ever stayed in. They got off on the top floor, Len taking him to the apartment at the very end of the hall. 

Len opened the door, waving Barry inside and warning him, "Careful. It's quite a mess in here." 

Barry stepped inside, frowning as he looked around. The apartment was absolutely trashed. Drawers were pulled open, furniture turned over, and all the pictures had been taken off the walls. 

He froze when he saw the blood on the floor, a large black puddle that had nearly dried and a wild splatter across a nearby chair. 

Barry's guts turned, exhaling sharply. He had seen worse, but this was different. He had known the victim, no matter how brief their time together was, and he tried to stay focused despite the ache in his chest. 

He held his thumb and index finger up to resemble half of a triangle, peering through the space between them and scanning the room. 

It was a simple perception spell, surprised to find faint glowing residues left behind all over the chaos. He raised his other hand to complete the triangle to intensify the vision, trying to understand what he was seeing. 

Barry walked around the apartment, finding that the entire place had been torn apart. The bedroom, bathroom, even the kitchen were all ransacked. He returned to the living room, forcing himself to look again at the blood. 

"Well?" Len drawled, leaning against the wall and watching Barry curiously. 

"Whoever killed Leo destroyed all trace of their presence here," Barry replied, "A very powerful wizard, had to be. They left behind some sort of magical residue I haven't seen before, but it's all over the apartment. I highly doubt we'll find anything. They were very thorough. 

"And they were looking for something. They went through every inch of this place. Judging by the blood... I think someone attacked you, Leo, from behind. Slit his throat. Explains the spray and why there's so much blood. 

"Leo seemed like a smart guy. And if he was a thief, I would think he's clever, too. It's possible he knew his attacker or he was taken by surprise. You really don't remember anything else?" 

"No," Len drawled, "The last thing rattling around in here in a phone call to someone named Lisa." He paused, as if struggling to sort through the memory. "Sister." 

"Oh, crap," Barry groaned softly, "Lisa doesn't know you're dead." 

"We'll deal with that later," Len said impatiently, "Is there anything else here? Any other clues?" 

"Nothing," Barry said with a groan, taking one last peek between his fingers just to make sure. He brought his gaze up towards Len, blinking as he said, "You..." 

"Me?" Len quirked a brow. 

"Yes! You!" Barry came towards him, surprised that through the perception spell he saw no evidence or outward sign that Len was anything but human except that his aura was odd. 

It looked almost holographic, a prism of every color all at once. It was beautiful, Barry taking a few moments to appreciate the splendid sight. 

"What?" Len said dryly, tilting his head at Barry's curious staring. 

"You were murdered," Barry said quickly, "Where's all the blood on you? Where are the wounds?" 

"Once I assumed this body, all the damage was healed," Len explained, "And then I washed it because it was dirty." 

"Of course you did," Barry griped, scratching the back of his neck, "Okay, the clothes you were wearing. You changed, right? Where are the clothes Len was wearing when he was killed?" 

"This is what he was wearing," Len replied, gesturing to the sweater and dark jeans he was currently in, "Also washed." 

"Take off your shirt," Barry said urgently, "Please." 

"Changed your mind about physical pleasures with me?" Len purred delightfully, "I knew you'd come around-" 

"No," Barry groaned, "I'm looking for more clues." 

"Fine," Len snorted, peeling off the sweater and working on his pants. 

"Just the shirt!" Barry sputtered, trying not to blush as he stared at Len's half naked body. He was sleek and toned, thicker than Barry's own thin frame and oh, those muscles. 

And the scars. 

There were so many... 

Leo's life has clearly not been easy, but what was the most startling were the marks winding around his arms and shoulders. They looked like coils of thick rope, growing in girth as they all led back to Len's spine. 

"What are these," Barry asked softly, drawn to them immediately but resisting the urge to touch. 

Len smirked, raising his arm and the coil pulled itself right from his flesh. It turned a grayish blue as it separated, unwinding from his arm and revealing itself to be a tentacle. 

Barry realized all the thick coiled scars were in fact tentacles, hidden right there in plain sight. 

"You can touch them again if you'd like," Len offered coyly. 

"Fine, thanks," Barry said shortly, holding up his hands in a triangle once more to look over Len's body. He was relieved when the tentacle pulled itself back into Len's flesh, hidden again as an unusual scar. 

It was too easy to remember the overwhelming joy he had felt when he had touched them before and swallowed down whatever that fluid was that Len had given him. He didn't trust how easy it was to give himself over to that divine bliss, ignoring Len's offer for now. 

Barry focused on Len's throat instead, summoning every bit of his power to look for anything out of the ordinary. He could make out a faint line where Len had healed himself, nothing more. 

There was no other trace of magic, foul or otherwise, that he could see. Either it was washed away by the shower Len had taken or his murderer had been extra careful. 

Considering the state of the apartment, he leaned more towards the latter. It was very unlikely that the killer would've left any trace behind on Leo's body. The entire place had been magically scrubbed clean except for that strange residue. 

"Throat definitely cut," Barry sighed, dropping his hands, "Nothing else. Don't suppose you can tell if anything here is missing?" 

Len curled his lip, looking around the trashed apartment with a quick shrug. 

"Right," Barry nodded, "You have no idea." He rubbed his hands together, closing his eyes tightly and clapped. 

All at once, the apartment began to right itself. Books zoomed back onto the shelves, pictures went back to the walls, and all the furniture turned over to their rightful positions. It all happened in a flash, nothing left amiss except the blood. 

Barry looked around, hoping to spy something left out of place or obviously missing, but there was nothing. The spell should have shown him if something had been taken. "What isn't here that couldn't be missing," he mused quietly, "Unless it wasn't yours..." 

"What?" 

"You said Leo was a thief," Barry explained, "And he had, uh, work to do? Before he was killed?" 

"Yes," Len purred, grinning happily, "He had a job. When he finished, he came back home." 

"Where was the job?" 

"Some museum." 

"Which one?" Barry pressed. 

"I don't know," Len growled impatiently, "Does it matter? We will search them all if we must. Don't look at me like that. How many museums could there possibly be in Central City?" 

"With my luck right now?" Barry muttered miserably, shaking his head. "Probably a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn! The plot thickens! Thickening in a tentacleish sort of shaped way, if I do say so myself! Heheheheeeee! I'm so glad you've all decided to travel along with me on this crazy adventure. Thank you for all the love and comments and kudos! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen. 

There were thirteen museums in Central City. 

Barry took the time to clean up the blood before they left the apartment, leaving the home as if nothing had ever happened. Had he still been a member of the CCPD, he would have never erased a crime scene like that. But right now he was doing the bidding of an ancient god and was inclined to do whatever was necessary to please him. 

Len made it very clear he did not want the police involved. Whoever had killed his devoted follower was going to be his to take care of personally. Barry knew that helping Len track down the killer was making him an accessory to a premeditated murder, but could he do? 

How could he possibly refuse a god? 

There was also a small part of him that saw this as justice for Leo. It was the fate he hoped one day to visit on the person who killed his mother. In the back of his mind, he knew that she wouldn't have wanted that, but his internal conflict was easily won over by his anger. 

The gods did teach forgiveness, but they also taught that all crimes should be punished fairly. A life for a life, Barry told himself bitterly, that was plenty fair. 

"Why do you assume Leo was murdered because of something he stole?" Len asked once they were on their way to the first museum. 

"Usually, the right answer to any mystery is the simplest," Barry replied, "Leo was a thief. He took stuff that didn't belong to him, and that's a very good way to piss someone off." 

"He stole many beautiful things," Len drawled proudly, "He was a truly amazing thief. Perhaps once or twice I slowed down an alarm sensor for him or gave a security guard some gastrointestinal troubles, but overall, Len never really needed my help. He was fantastic." 

"Super," Barry sighed, parking the car and taking Len inside quickly. They had several locations to cover, and Len wasn't exactly helpful. 

He couldn't remember a damn thing except what was possibly the most basic description of a museum ever; glass cases, low lights, smelled funny. 

Barry took the lead, questioning all the staff if there had been any thefts or suspicious activity. One after another, he was told that nothing criminal had taken place. Nothing had been taken, and nothing was wrong. He used a splash of truth magic to make sure everyone was being honest and still turned up nothing. 

Despite the lack in progress, it was vastly entertaining to watch Len interacting with people. He had absolutely no shame, quick to comment when he found someone attractive or otherwise, and always quite loudly. Barry spent the entire day flushed with embarrassment, but there were moments when Len was quite charming. 

He was particularly excited to see children, waving at them and making funny faces until they laughed. Not a single child was ever afraid of Len, every last one charmed immediately and giggling at his ridiculous antics. 

Barry found it very endearing. It was surprising that an immortal who was set on murderous horrible revenge could be so sweet with children. Although it did little to help them with the case at hand, Barry enjoyed it all the same. 

"You like kids," Barry pointed out in between museums, smiling happily. 

"Yes?" Len replied, seeming confused by the statement, "Why wouldn't I?" 

"God of tricksters and divine retribution and all," Barry chuckled, "Doesn't exactly scream 'kid-friendly'. That's more of Kassogtha's and Idh-yaa's bag, right?" 

"Though I am not mated, I still long for spawn of my own some day," Len said with a shrug, "Been waiting for the right mate to come along." 

"Oh?" Barry tried not to appear interested. 

"Yes," Len said with a sly smile, eyeing Barry intently, "Waiting for someone special." 

Barry didn't say anything after that, quickly guiding them to the next museum for another disappointing round of questioning. 

"You don't use your voice to cast spells," Len remarked, shifting the subject when they were back in the car, "All those truth spells and not once did you speak the words." 

"No," Barry said absently, "Not usually. I don't need to. My hands do all the talking." 

"Isn't that a neat trick," Len drawled, batting his eyes, "One might even say... special." 

"Some would even say divine," Barry teased, ignoring his flirting. 

"Oh, take that Lucian filth out of your mouth," Len growled in disgust, "You're touched by starlight, by Great Azathoth himself." 

"Yup, very blessed," Barry said dryly. 

"You are, and you shouldn't squander your gifts," Len said sharply, "You have the potential to shake the stars down from the heavens, and you're playing with cheap truth magic." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Barry mumbled, not about to discuss his magic use right now, "Look. Let's talk about the job Leo was on again. We're on museum number five now, and you can't remember shit." 

"What would you have me do?" Len snipped, "Drag Leo's soul down from its celestial rest and ask him who killed him?" 

"Can you... can you do that?" 

"No!" Len groaned. "I've told you everything I can recall. It was at a museum. There were glass display cases everywhere. It was dark. There was..." 

"Was what?" 

"I just remembered something," Len said excitedly, "One of the exhibits. It was about my father. There was this old tapestry, and my sister looked so ridiculously fat! It was hilarious!" He pouted. "Come to think of it, so did I..." 

"Wait, wait!" Barry said quickly, "An exhibit on Cthulhu? Yes?" 

"Yes. That's my father," Len said with a roll of his eyes, "Why?" He tilted his head. "Is that important?" 

"It'll help us narrow down the museums!" Barry exclaimed, jerking the car over to the side of the street to park, pulling out his phone and hurriedly typing. 

Len watched with some interest, asking casually, "Does every museum not have exhibits about the gods?" 

"No," Barry replied shortly, scanning through a quick search on his internet browser, "No, they do not." 

"Why not?" Len snapped irritably. 

"Because you've all been asleep for thousands of years, and no one believes you're real any more," Barry sighed, clicking away hurriedly. 

Len huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms stubbornly. He said nothing, his icy eyes staring out the windshield. 

Barry ignored him, finding the information he needed and saying cheerfully, "Hey! Look at this! Central City Metro Museum has a giant exhibit dedicated to Sagittarian gods, featuring a special section dedicated to Cthulhu." 

"Goody," Len grumbled. 

"Look at the picture," Barry insisted, tilting his phone towards him, "There's a big tapestry of all the gods, a giant family tree. Is this the one you saw?" 

Len scowled, but turned his head to look at the screen. He laughed immediately, grinning wide as he said, "Yes! Look at Cthylla! Hahaha, she looks like a cow!" 

"Okay, let's go," Barry snorted, putting the car back in gear and heading towards the next and hopefully final museum. 

The Central City Metro Museum was one of the largest in the city, boasting a thick marble exterior and intricate architecture within. It smelled equally of must and ammonia, everything polished to perfection including an ominous Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton in the lobby, poised as if it was ready to strike at entering visitors. 

Len smiled at the gigantic beast, much the same way someone might regard a fluffy puppy, looking around the museum with a bright interest. His hands twitched at his sides, and Barry half expected his tentacles to slither out as he purred, "Yes... this is the place." 

"Let's go take a look around," Barry said with a bright smile. The museum was quiet, only a few patrons lingering here and there. He didn't see any staff members right away, following Len down towards the Sagittarian exhibit. 

Len seemed to know exactly where he was going, walking right into the exhibit hall as if he had been here before. He stopped at the tapestry they had seen on the website, snickering again at the bulbous depiction of his sister. 

Barry smirked, scanning over the many twisted and terrible visages of the gods woven into the fabric. They were all great and wondrous beasts, pausing on the one he recognized as Azathoth the Lesser. 

Azathoth was a giant horned dragon with twisted hind legs and a long snake like neck. His tail was a mass of dense tentacles, and his slender snout boasted a thick beard of them. His arms were rather delicate and small, but his webbed wings were massive, each wielding a large claw like a bat's. 

"Handsome fiend, don't you think," Len teased, knowing exactly which figure Barry was examining, "But trust me. That picture doesn't do me any favors." 

"That's really you?" Barry asked softly, glancing sideways at Len. It was still hard to believe that such an incredible beast was tucked away in that little human body. 

"Mmmhmm," Len hummed happily, "That's me. Though I'm much thinner. And my tail is longer than that." He tilted his head, the strings on the tapestry beginning to move on their own to make the flattering adjustments. 

"What are you doing!" Barry snapped in horror, swatting at his arm. 

Len scoffed, staring down at Barry's hand and giving him a very bored stare. 

Barry withdrew slowly, realizing he had just smacked an ancient god like a petulant child, but refused to cower completely. He set his jaw, saying firmly, "If you get caught messing with stuff, they could call the police!" 

Len mimicked him loudly, continuing to defiantly manipulate the tapestry as he saw fit. 

"Fine! But if someone sees you, you're on your own!" Barry hissed. It wasn't much of a threat; Len was a god, and he could probably deal with the police just fine by himself. 

Len waved Barry away, busying himself by making Cthylla even fatter and drawing mustaches on his brothers. He was clearly having a lovey time defacing the ancient artifact. 

Barry left Len to his mischief, making his way further into the exhibit hall. There were idols and fetishes of all kinds for the gods, many he recognized his mother having owned or at least similar versions. 

There was something unsettling about seeing his mother's beloved faith trapped within sterile glass cases. The modern world had nearly forgotten the old ways, and his heart ached with a pain he couldn't quite place. He found an antique incense bowl for Kassogtha, almost identical to one his mother had used at home, and it made him miss her even more. 

Barry didn't even realize he had started to cry until he felt Len's hand on his shoulder, asking softly, "What's wrong?" 

"Sorry," Barry said quickly, wiping at his eyes. He was surprised to see Len looking truly concerned, shivering as he wiped away a stray tear. 

"Nothing to be sorry for," Len said, his hand lingering on Barry's cheek, smiling warmly, "Your mother? You miss her?" 

"Yes," Barry said quietly, "Every day." 

"How lucky she was," Len murmured, "For you to have loved her so much." He leaned in close, and Barry's heart fluttered wildly. 

Len was going to kiss him again, he just knew it. His lips were already parting, lost in those gorgeous icy eyes. The craziest part was that Barry realized he wanted Len to kiss him. 

"May I help you gentleman?" a friendly voice called out, interrupting the tender moment. 

Len grunted, baring his teeth in annoyance. 

"Yes," Barry replied, hastily pulling away to address the staff member who had approached them. "Hi there, I'm Barry Allen." 

"Ray Palmer," the man said, offering his hand and a friendly smile, "Assistant curator of the Central City Metro Museum." 

Barry accepted the handshake, quirking his brow when a ring on Ray's finger began to glow a pearly white. 

"Ah! A divine aura!" Ray exclaimed excitedly, babbling rapidly, "Sorry! I'm not magically inclined. More like magically challenged, you know. But trinkets and charms will work for anyone. I just love magic! Even if I can't use it." 

"Uh, right!" Barry replied earnestly, trying to maintain a chipper smile. There were some people in the world who could not wield magic. Sages had a word for them, the Silenced. 

Ray extended his hand eagerly to Len, saying, "Ray Palmer! Nice to meet you!" 

"No thanks," Len said sweetly, making a face at Ray's hand and snorting. 

Probably for the best. No telling what color an ancient god would appear as in Ray's little ring. 

"This is Len," Barry said with a nod of his head, "We had a couple of questions if you don't mind?" 

"Absolutely!" Ray said zealously, his eyes bright, "I am an expert on Sagittarian lore! I helped put together most of this exhibit!" 

"So," Barry mused, "If something was missing, you would know, right?" 

"Uhh, m-missing?" Ray stammered, all of his joy draining away along with the color in his face. "Nope! Nothing's missing from the exhibit. Not here. Nope, nope, nope." 

Technically, Ray was telling the truth, but Barry knew he was hiding something. He smiled innocently, asking again, "Maybe something's missing that's not on display?" 

"How do you know that?" Ray hissed, wringing his hands together anxiously. 

"I have a very good source," Barry replied with a wink, "I'm trying to get as much information about the thief as I can-" 

"We can't let the police be involved," Ray insisted desperately, "Many items in the museum are here on loan! If people heard about the robbery, they'd pull their collections out! We'd be ruined! Please!" 

"Don't worry," Barry reassured him, "I have no intentions of contacting the police. I'm a private investigator." 

"Who hired you?" Ray asked, blinking in confusion. 

"A concerned citizen," Barry said mysteriously, "I'm trying to help out a friend who was deeply affected by the robbery." 

"Can you get back what was stolen?" Ray asked desperately, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening in. 

"It would help if you could tell me what it is," Barry said gently. 

Ray fidgeted, whining softly and finally saying, "Okay. Come with me." 

"Thank you," Barry said graciously, following Ray through a door designated for staff only and into the back of the museum. 

Beyond a few simple offices and a break room was a massive storage space. The door was thick, requiring an identification card and a security code to enter. There were dozens of shelves crammed with boxes and trunks of all shapes and sizes, many of which were secured with enchanted padlocks. 

Barry was quite impressed that Leo had been able to break in here and steal anything at all. 

Len began poking at some of the boxes, nosey as always. 

When he tried to open one, Barry smacked at his hands and whispered urgently, "You've already done enough! Don't touch anything!" 

Len stuck out his tongue. 

God, it really was like dealing with a child. 

"All the cameras were disabled," Ray said quietly, not even noticing the exchange and glancing around nervously again, "We have no footage of the thief, and he left no trace behind. He was able to bust in, break the magic on the locks of this case and escape the museum, all within ten minutes." 

Len was beaming like a proud parent. 

Ray pulled out a small box, setting it on a nearby work table with a gloomy expression, mumbling, "This is it... Was it." 

Barry held up his hands to form a triangle for a perception spell, finding nothing except an odd holographic glimmer that reminded him of Len's aura. He could tell it was from whatever object had been inside the case, thinking certainly it had been something very special. 

Something godly. 

Barry did use the spell to take a quick peek at Ray. His aura was clean and clear, typical for someone who was Silenced. He dropped his hands, sighing softly. This might turn out to be a dead end. 

Len picked up the box, turning it over in his hands. He sniffed it, scoffed softly, and set it back down. He didn't seem very impressed. 

"It was part of an ancient Sagittarian totem for Cthulhu," Ray explained, "One of the oldest we've ever found. It was broken, and I was in the process of working with the university here in the city and museums all across the world to gather the missing pieces." 

"You actually found them?" Barry blinked. 

"Yes!" Ray said proudly. "It was the result of a decade of work! But yes! The museums are sending me the other pieces this week, and this is just absolutely wretched timing." 

"Don't suppose you have a picture?" 

"Sure! Right here!" Ray exclaimed, beaming as he presented Barry with a flimsy piece of sketch paper. "It's an artist's rendering of what the totem will look like when it's complete." 

Barry looked it over, studying the detailed drawing. The totem was carved out of black marbled stone and featured Cthulhu perched on a jagged throne, his mighty tentacles spiraling out in all directions. Judging by the protective insulation in the empty case, Barry guessed that it wouldn't be much bigger than his cell phone and would easily fit in his hand. 

"I'm the artist," Ray loudly whispered to Len, grinning wide. 

Len smiled politely, but made a horribly disgusted face the moment Ray looked back at Barry. 

"What was the totem for exactly?" Barry asked, clearing his throat to cover a laugh. 

"Well," Ray frowned, "I'm not actually sure." 

A lie. 

"Okay, I think I do? But I might be wrong," Ray sighed when Barry stared him down, "I believe it's for a very specific and powerful ritual. But I wanted to wait until I can actually put all the fragments together and examine the piece fully restored to be sure." 

Truth. 

Barry looked over the box again, asking, "Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to take the totem? Any eccentric collectors? Cthulhu worshippers?" 

"There was a professor who was very interested in the piece when we still had it as part of the public exhibit," Ray replied, grimacing, "He got very angry when we pulled it, wanted to know what happened. 

"I tried to explain it was being taken for reconstruction, and he was furious. He's a Sage, I think, and he's really not nice. He tried to buy the piece, and we refused to sell it. 

"If anyone was going to steal it... it would probably be him." 

"Name?" 

"Professor Eobard Thawne," Ray replied. 

Barry froze, swallowing thickly. 

"Do you know him?" Ray asked, pouting at Barry's stunned expression. 

"Yes," Barry said quietly, forcing a strained smile, "It's all right. We'll go talk to the professor. I'll see what I can do about recovering the totem piece for you." 

Len's brow creased in concern, reaching for Barry's hand. Barry let him, squeezing hard. Len squeezed back. 

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Palmer," Barry said quickly, desperate to leave, "We'll be in touch." 

"Oh, of course!" Ray nodded, putting away the empty box and gesturing for them to follow him back out. 

Barry's focus went to the floor, his mind reeling and letting Len lead him. The level of his gaze allowed him to spy an old vase, a hint of bright blue catching his eye. 

The image was of a gathering of the old gods and human worshippers. They were all rejoicing over splashes of a bright blue fluid coming from the tentacles of the gods, apparently drinking it with much enthusiasm. 

What struck Barry as a little odd was that they were all naked, and some appeared to be fornicating with each other and the tentacles. 

That fluid Len had given him to drink... 

No, it couldn't be. 

"Mr. Palmer?" Barry asked hesitantly, pointing down at the vase. "What's this piece here?" 

"Oh! That is the 'Nectar of the Gods' Feast'! Quite stunning," Ray gushed excitedly, "Although it's a little graphic, so, you know, we don't have it out for the public." 

"And the nectar, what exactly is that?" Barry asked. "The blue substance?" 

Len began to snicker, and Barry's stomach tightened. 

"Oh! It's, well, it's, uhm," Ray stuttered, blushing profusely, "It's... a very potent fluid. Supposedly, that vessel would be used to catch it during the... uh... ritual. It's said to have fantastic healing powers, and, uh, the gift of life, you know... it's..." 

"It's what, Mr. Palmer?" Barry asked angrily, certain he already knew the answer. He was absolutely going to murder a god today. 

"Well," Ray replied bashfully, "The divine nectar is their... _seed_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA XD


	4. Chapter 4

"You fed me your fucking come!" Barry snarled, punching Len's arm furiously. 

"Ow!" Len said mockingly, grinning wide, "It made you feel better, didn't it?" 

"I can't believe you did that!" Barry fumed, continuing to sock Len as hard as he could, "That's, that's, that's not appropriate!" 

Len was doing his best not to laugh and failing horribly, teasing, "Why? Because you liked it so much?" 

"You fucking asshole!" 

Barry had managed to wait until they were back in the car before exploding, disgusted and horrified. He finally stopped hitting Len, well aware it was having zero effect, growling, "You tricked me! You specifically said no tricks!" 

"God of tricksters," Len reminded him sweetly with a coy smile, "I'm a liar, a thief, and I didn't think you would accept my gift if you knew what it was." 

"No, I wouldn't accept it!" Barry protested, "You don't just, you just don't come in people's mouths, Len!" 

"I will have you know that at Idh-yaa's spring celebration, there have been thousands of devoted worshippers begging for a _drop_ of my seed! You should feel privileged!" 

"Okay! People begging to guzzle your spunk while you hang out with your _mom_ is freaking weird!" Barry groaned, quickly cranking up the car. 

"It's not 'spunk'," Len argued, "It's nectar of the gods! It's a blessed fluid that gives life and healing. It's so much more than the product of copulation, Barry." 

"It's fucking come," Barry countered, "And you know it. Which is why you lied to me about it!" 

"You were raised by a Sage," Len said innocently, "I thought you would know about the celebrations for Idh-yaa and why I was offering it to you." 

"Sorry," Barry huffed, "My mom left out the parts about the crazy tentacle orgies!" 

Len reached over, his hand confidently sliding up Barry's thigh as he purred, "They're actually quite lovely. Everyone sings and dances, there's drumming..." 

"And there's the wild orgies with tentacles?" Barry griped, intently watching Len's hand continue to move up his leg. 

"Sometimes," Len chuckled, his gaze falling on Barry's lips, "Participation is not required, but it is a fertility celebration. Hmmm, and it's been so very long for me since the last one..." 

"Hard up for a date, Len?" Barry asked breathlessly, hoping he couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating. 

"Well, I was thinking it would only be fair since you've tasted mine, that I should taste yours..." Len's voice was a husky growl, hypnotic and seductive, his nimble fingers playing with the seam that ran along Barry's inner thigh. 

Barry's cock betrayed him, twitching in anticipation of the offer for release. It was tempting, very tempting. 

He wasn't quite sure when the last fertility celebration for Idh-yaa had been, but he'd had his own extremely dry spell to contend with. It was difficult to resist Len's offer, but he suddenly couldn't stop picturing Leo's kind smile from last night. 

Barry shook his head, saying quickly, "I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Why?" Len pushed, ready to pounce, "You can't begin to imagine the incredible ecstasy I can share with you..." 

"Justice for my mom," Barry said firmly, slowly prying Len's hand from his thigh, "That's what I want from you. That's all." 

"Mortals are so uptight," Len complained loudly, curling up his lip and retreating back to his side of his car. 

Barry exhaled sharply, having to adjust himself before putting the car in drive. 

"So!" Len sighed grumpily, "Since carnal exercises are not going to be happening..." 

"They are definitely not," Barry said stubbornly, "You do remember we have a murder case to solve?" 

"Fine! Where to then, my celibate companion?" 

"We're going to go see the professor," Barry replied, pushing all the erotic thoughts bubbling up in his mind as far away as he could. 

"Ah, yes," Len gushed, perking up immediately, "Tell me. How do you know this mysterious professor?" 

"I don't. Not personally. I only know of him," Barry said shortly, driving towards the city university. 

"Spill," Len commanded, pointing a long finger in Barry's direction. 

"He was my mother's college sweetheart," Barry explained shortly, "She broke up with him right before she met my father." 

"Ohhh, that sounds juicy," Len purred excitedly, "Was he jealous? Stalked her? Sent her bits of his flesh with a promise to rejoin her even he had to do it one piece at a time?" 

"Fuck! No!" Barry gasped. "For fuck's sake, no!" 

"Well, what happened then?" Len scowled, sighing with great disappointment. 

"That was it!" Barry snapped. "They dated in college, and then they broke up! Look, the only weird thing I remember is something my dad said." 

"Was he able to bring her greater physical pleasure?" 

"What is with you and sex?! Come on! No!" Barry clutched at the steering wheel. "My dad said he was always surprised that my mom didn't want to stay with someone that shared her faith. Okay? That's it." 

"Your father was... a Lucian?" Len said, speaking the last word as if it were a curse. He looked nauseous. 

"Yes," Barry groaned, exasperated, "She was a Sage, he was a Lucian. They fell in love, and that was it." 

Len looked troubled, asking, "But you chose to be a Sage, yes?" 

"I guess?" Barry shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really choose either one. I just... I don't know. I guess neither one really made sense to me. But I tried to keep up with the Sagitarrian beliefs because it meant so much to my mother." 

"And she was taken from you?" 

"Yes," Barry replied stiffly, "She was murdered when I was a kid. The anniversary is actually this week. Someone broke into the house and killed her... I don't... look, we can talk about this later." 

He could see his mother preparing herbs to burn in her incense bowl all too clearly, trying to distract himself by saying, "Okay. What little bit I know about this professor is that he was a very dedicated Sage. Maybe gives him a motive to swipe this totem." 

"And to kill Leo?" Len licked his lips. 

"Possibly. Maybe he thought it would be easier to kill him and take the totem than pay him for the job?" Barry glanced at Len, pressing, "You know anything about that thing? Ever seen it before? Maybe it got passed around at one of your crazy god parties?" 

"Cute," Len chuckled, "And yes, it has been definitely touched by immortal hands. What it's for... I don't know. It's not an item I'm familiar with, but you have to keep in mind that even gods have limits. 

"We had millions of worshippers. Mankind created all sorts of delightful things for us. You can't possibly expect me to remember every single little thing that someone made in our honor. Especially if it wasn't in _my_ honor!" 

"Right," Barry snorted. 

"The totem could have been for anything," Len went on, "For channeling my father's energy for a blessing or a curse. It could have been for pointing people in the right direction for our, ahem, what did you say? Yes, the wild tentacle orgies." 

"Great. So, once again, you're of no help!" 

"Oh, I can be very helpful," Len said gleefully. 

"Just not with the case," Barry grumbled forlornly as they arrived at the school. 

"Details," Len scoffed dismissively, "I can be quite helpful in many other ways. You're just not willing to accept my assistance." 

Barry ignored him and went to search the campus for the professor. 

The university was a complete bust. 

Thawne was apparently on vacation that week, and Barry's suspicions were immediately raised. None of the staff were able to offer much help, refusing to provide any personal information about one of their instructors. 

Back at the car, Len was bored again, plopping in the passenger seat and chirping, "Well, what now?" 

"We regroup," Barry said, "I can look up the professor's address from my computer at home, and we can go visit him tomorrow. See if he's still in town." 

"Think he's run away?" 

"Possible," Barry considered, "But why leave with only a piece of the prize? Ray said he was getting the rest of the totem to complete it..." 

"What are you thinking?" Len asked with a tilt of his head. 

Barry leaned back in his seat, trying to put the puzzle together as he mused out loud, "If the target was the totem, why kill Leo just for a part of it? Ray was going to have all of the pieces this week or so he said. 

"Unless the killer didn't know Ray was getting them. I mean, how would they. Maybe this isn't about the totem at all. Maybe it's about another theft all together." 

"You still have no idea who killed Leo," Len grumbled. 

"Or why." 

"I don't care about the 'why'. I just need a neck to break," Len drawled with a click his tongue, quickly chastising, "Mmmph, and you really have not made much progress." 

"It's been one day!" Barry nearly shouted. He glared haughtily at Len, snapping, "One day! Barely! And you've been doing nothing but fucking off and trying to fuck me! It's a wonder I've gotten anything done!" 

"You're so tense, Barry," Len cooed, his eyes glittering with wicked mischief, "Maybe you should let me fuck you and then perhaps we'd make some headway with this troublesome little mystery." 

"You're ridiculous," Barry moaned, wondering if anyone in the world had ever suffered as he was now, "Look. It's starting to get late. I'm hungry. I want to go home." 

"Fine," Len pouted, rolling his eyes. 

"Where can I take you?" 

"I'm going home with you," Len said as if it was obvious. 

"Right," Barry nodded defeatedly, "Where else would you go." 

Len was smug and happy the entire drive back to Barry's apartment, preening like a cat who had finally caught a mouse. He dutifully followed Barry to his door, practically skipping behind him. 

"Well, here it is," Barry said with a flourish of his arm as he showed Len inside, "Home sweet home." 

Barry's apartment was small and cluttered, packed full of books and newspapers. They were all neatly arranged in stacks on the floor where they had overflowed from the shelves. The furniture was worn, but clean. A few photos lined the walls, but there wasn't much else of a personal nature. 

"This is where you live?" Len asked, sounding a bit alarmed. 

"Yes," Barry replied with a sigh, heading into the tiny kitchen. He needed a damn drink. 

Len was right behind him, looking very concerned as he went on, "Really. This is your home. Barry... are you poor?" 

Barry huffed out a short laugh as he poured himself some rum, snorting, "Yes, Len. I am. Thanks for noting my poverty." 

"Being a private investigator is not lucrative?" 

"It can be, but I prefer to live simply and use my money elsewhere." 

"Alcohol?" Len guessed, watching Barry pour a second drink after having chugged the first. 

"No," Barry said patiently, "I send money to my father for his commissary, and I try to pay what I can to his lawyer to keep his case open. I've been trying to get an appeal for years. It costs money. Lots of it." 

"I will help you find justice for your mother," Len said softly, suddenly serious and firm, "That I swear." 

"Thanks," Barry mumbled, not sure what to say to such a solemn pledge. He moved past Len towards his desk, wiggling the mouse around to wake up his computer. 

"What are you doing now?" Len demanded, trailing behind like an aggravating puppy. 

"I'm going to look up some stuff on Professor Thawne," Barry said, clicking around and typing in the man's name, "Right now he's the only lead we have." 

"Because you're so convinced that Leo was killed because of the museum robbery?" 

"Simplest answer," Barry replied, focusing on the computer screen, "If it doesn't pan out, we'll try something else. You don't want the cops involved, so, this is the best I can do." 

"Fine," Len scoffed, "What am I supposed to do?" 

"I don't know! What do gods do when they're not annoying innocent mortals?" 

"Sleep," Len grumbled. 

"Then do that!" 

"I've been asleep for centuries," Len complained, flopping on the sofa and groaning helplessly. 

"Watch television," Barry snapped, flicking his wrist and turning on the tv. 

"Television?" 

"Yes, television. You know, an electronic box for viewing mortal entertainment-" 

"I know what it is," Len growled in frustration, crossing his arms and staring angrily at the television screen. 

Barry changed the channels until he found a competitive cooking show with a fiery British chef as the host, saying, "There! Enjoy!" 

Len pouted, but soon became completely entranced by the program. 

Barry was grateful for the distraction, concentrating now on his search for Eobard Thawne. It was easy enough to find his home address and several papers he had published during the course of his academic career. 

A devout Sage, his work focused on finding a balance between the science of magic and his own reverent faith for the gods. Like many Sages, including Barry's mother, he believed that the gods' sleep was temporary and that they would one day return. 

The hours ticked by, Barry reading everything he could about Thawne. Len was totally absorbed in the cooking show, cackling occasionally and at one point cheering, "Idiot sandwich! He called him an idiot sandwich! This is brilliant!" 

Barry smiled, watching Len for a few moments. There was something quite charming about him at times, taking a break while Len laughed away at the chef berating the contestants within an inch of their lives. 

"Want a drink?" Barry offered, bringing the bottle of rum over to sit beside Len on the couch. 

"Mortal libations don't affect me," Len said, grinning slyly as he teased, "Why? Thinking about getting me drunk to woo me?" 

"Just offering you a drink, Len," Barry sighed, sipping at his glass and refilling it promptly. 

"How did your computer search go?" 

"Okay," Barry said with a shrug, "We'll go see the professor tomorrow. He was definitely obsessed with the gods, Cthulhu in particular. Did a lot of crap about all of you guys and your big nap." 

"Is that all?" 

"I think the totem is part of some solstice ritual?" Barry rubbed at his eyes, "I don't know exactly. A lot of his papers were redacted for being too controversial. He actually almost lost his position at the school a while back for his crazy theories. 

"He had this idea that humans already had a key to wake up the gods, and they just had to wait until the right time or something. Stars align just right or some crap like that." 

"Fascinating," Len drawled, clearly not impressed and much more interested in watching the cooking show, "Let me know when you're sure if he's the one that killed Leo." 

"I'm on it," Barry snorted, taking a small sip of rum. He was relaxed, pleasantly buzzed, still trying to sort through all the incredible events he'd been through so far today. 

He was drinking with an Old God sitting on his couch, watching reality television together. It was so oddly surreal, sighing heavily as he sank down into the cushions. 

"Mmm, finally relaxing?" Len purred. 

"Trying to," Barry replied honestly, closing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Len said suddenly, his attention stolen away from the television and focusing intently on Barry. 

"What?" Barry had to turn his head and stare at him in shock. He didn't think gods were much on apologies. 

"I obviously caused you great discomfort with my actions earlier today," Len explained, his hand reaching for Barry's, "And yes, while I am a trickster... I don't aim to always be a complete bastard." 

"Thanks," Barry blinked, touched by what was as sincere of an apology as he would likely ever get from an immortal being. Suspicious, he added quickly, "I'm still not going to have sex with you." 

"We'll see," Len laughed, giving Barry's hand a playful tug. 

"No, we won't," Barry scoffed despite a big smile creeping its way onto his face. He didn't pull his hand away, letting their fingers tangle together. It felt nice. 

A few more drinks and Barry ended up cuddling against Len's side with his arm around his shoulders. That was nice, too. 

"Do you... uhm... do you want something to eat?" Barry asked quietly as the hour grew late, and he realized they had all but skipped dinner. 

"I don't require any sustenance," Len replied, smirking fondly down at Barry, "Immortal, remember?" 

"Right. Uhm..." 

"Would you like... something?" Len asked innocently, his tongue swiping slowly over his lips to indicate he was definitely not talking about food. 

Barry's cheeks flushed immediately, his attention drawn to Len's mouth as he stammered, "N-no, I'm actually pretty good right now." 

Len shifted, using his arm around Barry's shoulders to pull him closer. He cradled Barry's face, fingers running into his hair and purring, "Are you absolutely sure?" 

No one had ever looked at Barry the way Len was right now; with such heat, such adoration and raw desire. It made his blood pump excitedly and his breath catch in his mouth before he could properly inhale. 

"Not really," Barry replied weakly. 

Len nosed along Barry's cheek, sighing, "Why are you so afraid to let yourself experience pleasure with me?" 

"I don't just go around 'experiencing pleasure' with people!" Barry protested even as his voice cracked when he felt Len's tongue slide along the edge of his ear. "Fuck..." 

"Why not?" Len asked, his breath hot and husky in Barry's ear. 

"Because... because...." Barry couldn't think straight, stammering to think of an answer. It was impossible to gather his thoughts with Len's tongue at his ear and his fingers curling so sweetly through his hair. 

"Because?" Len pressed, calm and perfectly innocent. 

"When I'm with someone, I want it to mean something," Barry said finally, his head foggy and trying to remain firm, "I want something that will last." 

"It can last all night," Len promised, his lips lightly pressing against Barry's jaw, "And the night after that... and the night after that..." 

"Fuck it," Barry hissed, dragging Len into a hot kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth with a loud moan. Any will he had to resist was gone, giving himself over completely. 

Len was positively purring, using his thicker frame to pin Barry against the couch as they kissed. He tasted fresh and minty just as before, his lips sliding like velvet and coaxing a moan from deep down in Barry's throat. 

Barry was soon panting, the press of Len's hips against his felt too damn good, whining desperately as they grinded together. 

It had been years since anyone had touched him, and the friction of their colliding bodies threatened to make this end much sooner than Barry wanted. He came up for air, gasping, "Bedroom." 

Len's eyes flickered with mischief, almost black now, drawling, "As you wish." He picked Barry up, holding him tightly against his chest and carrying him straight to bed. 

Barry's mind was positively spinning from the drink and the passion of Len's lips. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, he knew this was a terrible idea, but he couldn't be bothered to worry with that now. 

Not when he had an immortal stretching him out across his sheets and tearing his clothes off, kissing along his throat and wrenching the most beautiful whimpers out of him. 

Barry was just as eager to strip Len down, fingers racing all over his skin to explore every inch. He traced over the coiled scars, inhaling sharply as one of the tentacle unfurled, slithering against his hands and pinning him down. 

Barry shivered, again overcome with a warm sense of bliss he couldn't explain, moaning softly. The feeling intensified as another tentacle freed itself from Len's body, slithering down across Barry's stomach towards his cock. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Barry panted, eyes wide as he watched the slick appendage's descent. 

"I told you... it's only fair that I taste you, too," Len purred sweetly, the tentacle coiling around the base of Barry's cock and squeezing gently. 

Barry gasped, blinking rapidly as he saw the end of the tentacle open up like a mouth. He had only a few seconds to wonder what Len was doing before the tentacle swallowed up his cock and made him shout. 

"Holy fuck!" Barry wailed, his eyes welling up with tears from the intense sensation. The inside of the tentacle was tight, hot, pulsing and clenching down on his shaft in slow waves. The suction steadily increased, his hips helplessly bucking up. 

"Mmmph, you taste wonderful," Len sighed happily, kissing Barry's chest and shoulders adoringly. 

Barry whined and fidgeted, unable to control himself at all. The moment Len began add more pressure, he was doomed. He could only sob in warning, climaxing instantly and twitching hard through every shudder. 

Len licked his lips greedily, as if he could taste Barry's load in his mouth, praising again, "Mmm, absolutely wonderful..." 

Barry could barely catch his breath, every bit of his body hot and buzzing with an incredible pleasure he knew he would never experience again except with Len. 

With a god. 

He flopped against the mattress, moaning as Len's tentacle slowly withdrew after having drained every last drop of his come. The tentacle at his hand released him, but not without a parting caress. 

Len kissed him sweetly, and Barry swore he could actually taste himself on his lips. 

"That was... wow..." Barry struggled to find the right compliment for a heavenly blowjob. Tentacle job. Tentajob. Whatever. "That was amazing. I'm sorry it was so, uh, quick. What about you, do you want to... you know?" 

"I'm quite satisfied at the moment," Len replied smugly, all of his appendages sliding back into his human flesh, "I told you I could bring you great pleasure." 

"That you did," Barry agreed, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

Len looked very pleased with himself, curling his body around Barry's and cuddling close. "I enjoyed that very much," he purred happily, "I look forward to doing it again." 

Again. 

Len wanted to do it again. 

Oh, fuck. 

Barry's stomach twisted into a million knots, trying to fathom what insanity had possessed him to screw around with Len. 

Lonely and desperate for affection, that's right. 

Fuck! 

Before he could further question his crazy decision to take Len to bed, he heard a buzzing sound from the floor. He recognized it as his phone, quickly untangling himself from Len's embrace to retrieve it. 

He dug it out of his pants, seeing it was a missed call from Cisco. He sighed, sitting back down on the edge of the mattress. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his friend, especially right now with a very naked god lounging right behind him in his bed. 

"Anything interesting?" Len asked casually, still wearing a smug little smile. 

"Just a friend," Barry replied, shaking his head quickly. He frowned when the phone buzzed again, a shorter vibration this time to indicate a text message. "I'm sure everything's fine." 

_hey dude. kinda random question for you. have you talked to leo? lisa is freaking out cause she can't get a hold of him and she's super worried. wasn't sure if you guys ever hooked up or not. thanks buddy!_

"What's the matter?" Len asked, quirking his brow. "You have the funniest look on your face." 

"I was wrong," Barry mumbled miserably, "Everything is definitely not fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Smut fairy came for a quick visit! And dun dun dunnn, stinky ol' plot coming to muck it all up!


	5. Chapter 5

"What is on that little device that is upsetting you so much?" Len demanded, frowning deeply. 

"Leo's sister is worried about him," Barry explained, showing Len the text message, "What should I say?" 

Len plucked the phone out of Barry's hands and threw it over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" Barry yelped. 

"You'll say nothing," Len said calmly, "You are an honest creature, and you won't want to lie to your friend. Best to ignore him for now. We're going to see the professor tomorrow, yes?" 

"Well, yeah-" 

"Tomorrow, we may have the answers that we need," Len said cheerfully, "Would it not be better to tell Leo's sister that yes, while he is quite dead, we were able to get proper justice for him and dispatch his killer?" 

"I suppose so," Barry said with a little grimace. 

"Come," Len purred, drawing Barry back into his arms and snuggling him tight, "Clear that beautiful little head of yours and sleep now." 

Barry wasn't sure if Len's words were a magical command or if he had simply had too much to drink, but he was fast asleep in moments. He hadn't slept so soundly in months, not waking until morning. 

When he did, he was warm and comfortable, joy thrumming all throughout his body. He could feel Len's arms around him, his face buried into the crook of his neck, and the tentacles were... oh, wow. 

Barry couldn't even count how many were all coiled around him, blinking awake to find that he was unable to move. Some were curled around his legs, others his arms. He thought he would have felt trapped or scared, but it was strangely comforting. 

As his mind began to stir and shed off the fog of sleep, all of last night's events came rushing back to him and he cringed inwardly. 

Yup. Made out with an Old God and did whatever that would be called with a tentacle. He felt a flash of shame for letting himself get so carried away, but damn, had it been fantastic. 

Barry tried to sit up, grunting as Len's tentacles pulled him closer. 

"Mmm, not yet," Len mumbled sleepily, mouthing lightly at Barry's neck. 

"Len," Barry said firmly, "We should talk. About last night." 

"Amazing, as I recall," Len said smugly, and Barry could hear the smirk in his voice, "Your words." 

"Yes, it was," Barry confirmed, blushing furiously, "And it really should not happen again. Thank you. It really was nice, but I shouldn't have. We shouldn't have done that." 

The tentacles tensed, a few slowly pulling back. 

"Why?" Len demanded grumpily. "There is an obvious attraction between us. You can't deny the way you look at me, the way your heart pounds when I'm near you..." 

Barry didn't know how to answer those accusations, especially since they were true, jerking his head up when he heard a loud knock at his door. "Uhm..." 

"Well?" Len pressed, ignoring the knocking. 

"We aren't even dating!" Barry said hurriedly, "I don't normally do stuff with people unless we're in some kind of a relationship!" 

"Ah, you mean beyond our professional agreement to find justice for Leo?" Len nodded as if he suddenly understood why Barry was so upset. 

"Yes," Barry sighed, hoping this was the end of the conversation, "Now, may I go get the door?" 

"Absolutely," Len replied sweetly and kissed Barry firmly on the mouth, "It's settled then. We're courting." 

"Mmmph! We're what?" Barry blinked, his attention caught between trying to make sense of what Len had just said and the banging at the door that was becoming more frantic. 

"Courting," Len repeated cheerfully, "Dating, if you prefer. You obviously have an issue with being taken advantage of and contrary to what you might have heard, most gods are quite monogamous. I'd prefer monogamy if we plan to mate. Now, I'd be open to a polyamorous relationship if you really wanted-" 

"Oh, fuck! No! Look, we'll talk about this later," Barry groaned, wiggling himself free and trying to find a clean pair of pants. 

Len pouted, watching Barry run around in a rush to get dressed. "Whoever is at the door can wait," he protested, "This is important." 

Apparently, the person or persons at the door could not wait. There was a loud crash of wood shattering and metal groaning as the entryway promptly exploded. 

"What the fuck!" Barry shouted, scrambling to rush out to the door. Fear crept into his gut, snapping his fingers and summoning a massive current of electricity from the air around him. 

Hands crackling with white lightning and ready to fight, he found himself staring at Lisa Snart and a large man he had never seen before strolling boldly into his apartment. 

"Lisa!" Barry demanded, his hands still raised up defensively, "What the fuck!" 

"Where's my brother, Barry?" Lisa demanded sharply. "I already saw the magic cleanup job at his apartment! What's going on!" 

"Look, I can explain everything," Barry insisted. 

"Start talking," the man growled, his voice a deep roar. 

Barry angled his hand into a perception spell without dropping the lightning, passing it over the mysterious man quickly to figure out what he was dealing with. 

An aura of fire; that explained the exploding door. But there was something else... 

"Hello," Len greeted cheerfully, strolling in behind Barry. 

"Leo!" Lisa gasped, obviously very relieved and starting to step towards him, "You had me worried fucking sick! You stupid asshole! You..." She froze, staring at Len in confusion and horror. 

"What's wrong, doll?" the large man gruffed, his brow furrowing up. 

"That's not Leo," Lisa said brokenly, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Please," Barry pleaded desperately, "Let me explain, Lisa." 

Lisa murmured something to herself folding her fingers together and extending out her palms towards Len. A ball of ice began to form rapidly, jagged icicles sprouting all around it like the head of a morning star. 

"Oh, fuck," Barry hissed. 

Lisa reared back, hurling it with all of her might at Len. 

"No!" Barry cried, throwing his lightning and shattering the ball of ice. Chunks fells everywhere, and he turned his head just in time to see Lisa preparing to launch another one. 

The large man was glowing and hissing a nasty sounding spell, his fists white hot as he began to summon a furious barrage of fire. 

Barry pushed himself in front of Len, squeezing his eyes tight. He didn't know what he was doing, acting completely on instinct. He reached deep down, gathering all of his strength and held out his hands, creating a shield of bright light. 

Divine light. 

The luminous wall easily absorbed the ice and fire, Barry forced down to a knee as he braced himself to keep it up. 

There was a small sound, Len clearing his throat, and everything stopped. 

Barry couldn't move, blinking as he saw an ice ball hovering in the air inches away from his shield next to a long stream of fire. Both the large man and Lisa appeared to be immobilized as well, grunting and straining against the invisible hold. 

Len calmly strolled up to the fire and ice missiles, touching each with his finger. They instantly dissolved into nothing. 

Barry realized if he tried he could flex his arms, dropping his shield with a loud gasp. He slowly stood up, completely in awe at the massive depth of Len's power. 

Len was eyeing Barry with a sly smile, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Look at you with your beautiful little shield of starlight... very impressive, Barry." 

Barry blushed and shivered, gaping dumbly. 

"Now," Len said smoothly, eyeing the volatile pair, "If you please... Barry was just trying to explain to you what's happened to your brother, Leo. Perhaps you should hear him out?" 

"How are you doing this?" Lisa whined, still visibly fighting to break free, "You didn't... you didn't cast a spell! You didn't even... how!" 

"I'm Azathoth the Lesser," Len replied without hesitation, "Brother of Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog, and Cthylla. I am the son of Cthulhu, he who was spawned by Nug, the child of Yog-Sothoth and Shun-Niggurath, they who were born of Mist and Darkness descended directly from Great Azathoth himself." 

"Holy fuck," the large man grunted. 

"Holy fuck indeed," Len agreed with a smirk. He waved at Barry to speak, saying, "Go on." 

"Right," Barry sighed, focusing on Lisa with a heavy heart as he said, "Look. There's no easy way to say this. But Leo is dead. I'm so sorry. Azathoth here, or Len as he calls himself, took his body and came to me to find who killed him. He was murdered." 

"No," Lisa sobbed, hissing furiously and fighting as hard as she could to be free, "No! It can't be! No!" 

The large man's face flushed with rage and sorrow, bowing his head in silence. 

"This is bullshit!" Lisa screamed, tears wildly streaming down her face. "Who fucking did it! Who!" 

Len approached her, his hands sweetly cradling her face as he sighed, "My dear child, I promise you that his soul is at rest with the stars now. He is at peace. But I will not rest until I have vengeance." 

Lisa curled up her lip as if to spit and rage, but her fury was no match for her mourning. She collapsed the moment Len released her, clinging to his chest and weeping, "No... please! Leo is my everything! He's my best friend! He can't be gone!" 

Len cradled her close, making soft sounds and petting her hair. 

Barry didn't feel like he belonged here being privy to such an emotional moment. He could see Len whispering in Lisa's ear while she cried, his tentacles unfurling to embrace her tenderly. 

He found his attention drawn to the large man, still frozen in a position of attack, their eyes meeting in an awkward stare. 

"Uh, hi," Barry said at last, waving because he had absolutely no idea what else to do. 

"Hi," the man grunted, "Mick Rory." 

"Barry Allen," he replied, "Uh... you a friend of Leo's?" 

"Yeah," Mick snorted, "Since we were kids. And you're that guy." 

"What guy?" Barry blinked. 

"That he met at Ramon's party," Mick clarified, "Leggy brunette. He liked you." 

Barry could do nothing but let his face change colors. He didn't think he had made enough of an impression from meeting Leo that any of his friends or family would know who he was. 

Especially considering how soon after that he had died. 

"Thank you," Lisa was saying to Len, still tearful but now, she looked determined. 

Barry knew how life changing it was to touch Len's flesh, and although abrupt, he understood the quick change in her temperament. 

Being touched by a god had that effect. 

Lisa's jaw was set, wiping off her face and saying firmly, "You'll find the son of a bitch that did this?" 

"That I swear to you," Len assured her, "He will suffer immensely for what he's done." 

Mick was finally able to move, dropping his arms as he gruffly asked, "You ain't callin' the police, are you?" 

"No," Len replied with a nasty smile, "I plan to handle this personally." 

"Good," Mick grunted in approval, "Now. What can we do to help?" 

"Do you have any information?" Barry pressed gently. "Leo's death might be connected to his, ahem, work?" 

"He was killed over a job?" Mick growled. 

"I don't know that for sure!" Barry clarified quickly, "But he was killed a few hours after he robbed the Central City Metro Museum. Right now it's the only lead we have." 

Lisa and Mick exchanged a worried look. 

"What is it?" 

"That job," Lisa spat, "I told Leo not to take it." 

"It was real suspicious," Mick explained slowly, "See, Leo usually just picked jobs on his own. Had a fence that he worked with to sell the shiny, then would go about his way with the cash. He didn't like stealing for other people." 

"But this guy," Lisa filled in, "Some stupid teacher! Some old man! He was offering Leo so much money to rob the museum. God, like, it was ridiculous. Felt like a total setup." 

Eobard Thawne, Barry thought immediately. 

"Leo didn't trust it," Mick sighed forlornly, "But this guy starts telling him he's trying to get this fuckin' thing back because it's a Sagitarrian family heirloom." 

"Leo is a total softie, especially for other Sages," Lisa said, hesitating before sadly adding, "Was a softie, I mean..." 

"What was the man's name that hired Leo?" Barry asked, biting his lip anxiously. 

"I don't know," Mick shook his head, "He didn't tag me in for this job." 

"Never met him," Lisa said with a shrug, "But I bet Ray would know!" 

"Who's Ray?" Barry asked. "Ray Palmer?" 

"No, Ray Terrill," Mick answered, "Leo's fence. Runs a jewelry store downtown, helps Leo pass along whatever shiny shit he steals." 

"He can be trusted?" Len drawled, raising his brows skeptically. 

"Absolutely," Lisa confirmed, "He's a Sage. Sort of in the broom closet, but he's a good guy." She rolled her eyes. "Even though he's registered." 

"Speaking of registration," Barry sighed, rubbing his hands together and clapping loudly. The door and frame melded back together in seconds, saying quickly, "This isn't exactly a great part of town, but the neighbors might still call the cops over an exploding door. And I'm guessing you're both rogue witches?" 

"Sure am!" Lisa said cheerfully, managing a proud smile. 

"And you?" Barry turned to Mick. 

Mick laughed heartily, chuckling, "Well, huh. My death certificate listed me as 'unregistered'." 

"What the fuck?" Barry stared at Mick, studying him carefully. His aura, Barry realized suddenly, that's what was off about it. 

Mick wasn't human. 

"He's a ghoul," Lisa giggled, "You know, his old body got a little crispy and sort of dead from a very unfortunate accident, so we made him a new one!" 

Barry's guts lurched, groaning and pressing his face into his hands. "I didn't hear that," he mumbled, "Nope, nope, nope. I don't hear any of this." 

Necromancy of any kind was strictly forbidden by law and one of the most heavily controlled forms of magic. It was impossible to study, all books and scrolls on the subject having been destroyed long ago. 

Barry had always heard rumors that some rogue witches still studied the craft in secret, passing the spells down generation to generation. 

This was the first time he had ever seen it in person, trying not to gawk too much. 

"Oh, please," Lisa giggled, waving at Len, "Azathoth the Lesser is in my brother's body, and you're really worried about the magic police coming to get us?" 

"You're taking all of this pretty well," Barry countered. 

Lisa looked to Len, grief bleeding through her smile as she said, "I'm trusting in the gods." 

Barry suddenly felt terribly alone. He envied the obvious faith that Lisa and Mick both had in the immortal before them. Lisa had just learned that her brother was dead, and yet she was smiling. She was comforted knowing that her god was going to serve justice and take care of them all. 

He didn't know what that was like. 

When his mother had been murdered, Barry had only found silence from the other side. He'd even tried praying to the Lucian god out of desperation and pain, only to be met with the same result. For a very long time, he'd considered himself sort of a hopeful atheist. 

As in, hopefully he was wrong. 

And yet, here it was, irrefutable proof that the Sages had been right all along, and he didn't feel any better. There was a god in his living room, tending to a rogue witch and an actual living ghoul, and Barry felt strangely empty. 

"You'd better let me know when you find the prick that did it," Lisa continued on, planting her hands firmly on her hips, "I expect to at least watch you kill him. I deserve it." 

"I would never deny you such a request, my child," Len purred, smiling warmly, "Now, you must leave me and Barry to our work. Trust in me, and trust in him. We will do what needs to be done." 

Lisa's eyes fixated on Barry, as wild and as cold as her brother's own, cooing softly, "Oh, don't worry. We'll be in touch." 

Barry stiffened as Mick threw a big arm around him in a crushing hug, the large man murmuring, "Sorry about trying to set you on fire." 

"No problem," Barry squeaked, patting Mick's back. 

Mick grunted, nodding firmly with a small smile. 

Lisa was embracing Len, lingering as she sighed sadly, "I know this is all so crazy... but, Leo is really okay? He's... happy?" 

"He's deep in dreaming amongst the stars," Len reassured her, a tentacle flicking out to stroke her hair, "I promise you." 

"And Barry," Lisa said, trying to drop down her voice, "You'll take care of him, too?" 

"Yes," Len chuckled warmly, "I will. We're courting, and I hope to take him as my mate soon." 

"Oh!" Lisa laughed in startled surprise. 

"We're not courting," Barry corrected awkwardly, hating how his cheeks began to burn. 

Lisa sniffed sharply and swept her hands through her hair as she and Len parted. She gave Barry a deceptively brave smile, holding out her arms and saying, "Come here." 

"Are you really okay?" Barry asked, gently hugging her. The embrace he received in return was nearly as rib breaking as Mick's had been, doing his best to breathe through it. 

"Oh! Far from it," she laughed bitterly, "But I will be. And, hey. You still need to text Cisco back." 

"Does he know that you're here?" Barry frowned. 

"No," Lisa replied, looking a tad sheepish, "It's probably for the best that he doesn't know. About any of this. He's Lucian... he may not understand." 

"I'm not going to lie to my best friend," Barry warned. 

"Once everything is done, we can tell him the truth together," Lisa promised with a wink as she pulled out her phone. Her fingers moved quickly over the screen, saying, "I got your number from him. Sending you Ray's info now." 

"Just tell him Goldie and Hot Stuff sent you," Mick grumbled with a big grin, "He'll tell you what you want to know." 

"Thanks," Barry nodded. 

"Gonna run before the cops have a chance to show up," Lisa chirped cheerfully, waving farewell, "Keep me posted. Oh! And good luck with the courting!" 

"We're not courting," Barry protested, squeaking as Len's arm curled confidently around his waist. 

"Thank you," Len gushed, "I've been hoping for spawn of my own one day, you know." 

"You've never taken a mate, that's right!" Lisa gasped exuberantly as if she was gossiping with an old friend. "Little weird because you're sort of Leo right now, but... I'm happy for you. And I'm sure he'd be honored to be your vessel." 

Barry groaned helplessly, sighing, "Still not courting." 

"There are far worse things in this life than to be desired by a god," Lisa snorted indignantly with a sly smile as she stepped out, "Bye guys!" 

"Be seein' ya'," Mick grunted, shutting the door behind them. 

"For fuck's sake!" Barry exclaimed the moment they were alone, smacking violently at Len's arm. "You can't go around telling people we're courting when I never agreed to it!" 

"I love that fire inside of you," Len drawled happily, "Can't wait to truly feel it for myself when we finally lay together as one body." 

"Murder to solve! Revenge! Focus!" Barry griped. "This old teacher that Lisa is talking about that hired Leo? It could very well be Thawne." 

"Well, aren't we planning to visit his home today?" 

"I think we need to go see this Ray guy first," Barry said with a shake of his head, "If he can give us the name of who hired Leo, then we'll know for sure if it was Thawne or not." 

"And if it is?" 

"Then there's a very good chance he's responsible for Leo's death," Barry replied, "And that he's a very powerful wizard. We need to be prepared. Going in blind would be foolish. God or not, we need to be careful." 

"You're so clever. This is why you'll make such a good mate," Len sighed happily, wrapping his arms back around Barry's waist, "Just like Yog-Sothoth and Lavinia, our spawning will be legendary." 

"You mean Starkiller?" Barry blinked at the name. "Lavinia the Starkiller?" 

"Yes," Len laughed sweetly, "My great grandmother. By marriage, of course. Yog-Sothoth is my great grandfather, and he married a mortal woman-" 

"Didn't she murder Yog-Sothoth's mate out of jealousy? 

"Yes, it's quite romantic," Len replied with a warm smile, "Lavinia summoned a sword made of starlight and plunged it right into Shub-Niggurath's heart to claim Yog as her own." 

"Nothing says 'I love you' like a little homicide," Barry scoffed. 

He remembered the story from when he was a child. It was the only time a god had ever been killed by a mortal. His mother told him Lavinia had been able to summon the sword because her love for Yog-Sothoth was so great that Azathoth himself reached down and put it in her hands. 

"My little Starkiller," Len teased, grinning slyly. 

"Don't call me that!" 

"Maybe I'll just call you Scarlet... because you blush so beautifully," Len purred, affectionately touching Barry's cheek. 

"No nicknames," Barry protested with a short laugh, his arms curling around Len's neck. The adoring way Len was looking at him made his heart ache sweetly, trying to will himself not to blush and failing. 

Maybe Lisa was right; there were far worse fates than to be courted by an immortal. 

"I will make no such promises, Scarlet," Len taunted, nuzzling against Barry's warm cheek, "See? Beautiful." 

"If I did accept your offer of courting," Barry began slowly, "And this is a big 'if'! But if I did, I'd need you to be patient with me. This is a lot for me. This is crazy. Dating a god is freaking crazy... you do realize that, right?" 

"What? It's crazy that I came to earth for vengeance and found a potential mate?" Len grinned. "What you call crazy, I think might be destiny. You're powerful, brave, clever, and unbelievably passionate. A soul as beautiful as yours is quite rare. I will be as patient as you need me to be." 

"We need to take things slow," Barry insisted, taking a deep breath, "We still have a case to solve, and maybe after that... we can see what happens?" 

"I would like that very much," Len purred, softly kissing Barry's lips. 

"Slow," Barry mumbled into the kiss, sighing pleasurably as he felt one of Len's tentacles coiling around him, "Very slow." 

"Oh, so _very_ slow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. Everybody gets a happy endinggggg! <3


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Len! Fuuuu-uck!" Barry moaned shamelessly, writhing around against his sheets, his climax stealing away all of his senses. It was a breath of heaven, his vision sparkling with raw ecstasy as he shuddered down to his toes, crying out in pure bliss. 

Slow hadn't exactly worked out the way Barry planned. 

The kiss had become too hot, too passionate, and soon Barry was in bed with Len's tentacles wrapped all around him and swallowing down his cock. 

Barry both loved and hated how quickly Len could get him to orgasm, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Len was smiling smugly, kissing his forehead as he drawled, "Was that slow enough for you?" 

"Ha ha," Barry scoffed dryly, "Very funny." 

"I'm hilarious," Len declared, one of his tentacles teasing along Barry's ribs and tickling him. 

Barry swatted at him, laughing, "Hey! Okay! Listen! If we're going to, ahem, continue... being intimate... I have some questions." 

"Of course," Len purred, his eyes twinkling happily. 

"Your tentacles," Barry said bluntly, "What do they... do all of them... do things? Sex things?" 

Len laughed, replying, "No. Most of them are merely arms, appendages to help channel my powers. Only three of them are for coitus. " 

"The ones with the uh, hmm, openings?" 

"Yes. Our reproduction isn't so different from humans," Len explained, "Some parts are made to give pleasure, some to receive it, and some can do both." 

"And what do you... have?" 

"Two of my tentacles can both give and receive," Len said with a wink, "And the third only gives." 

"Okay," Barry nodded slowly, "And not that I'm even considering children, but I have to ask... since I'm coming in your, eh, receiving and giving place, can you... I mean..." 

"You're adorable when you're flustered," Len chuckled, "If you're worried about unintentional spawning, don't." 

"What? Is there godly birth control?" 

"In a sense," Len replied with a smirk, "I do not wish to spawn at this time, and therefore I won't." 

"It's that easy?" 

"Yes. I'm a god, Barry. I could have children on my own if I so chose." 

"Like Cthulhu... right?" 

"Mmm. I have many siblings, but only five of us share the same parents. The rest were spawned directly from my father's body all on his own or from my mother's various other couplings." 

"She can't have kids by herself?" 

"Of course she can," Len snorted, "She's a goddess. She simply chooses not to." 

"Right," Barry breathed, trying to wrap his brain around all of this new information. When he was a child, he'd never questioned where the gods came from. He'd always assumed they had babies like everyone else did. 

Oh, how wrong he had been. 

"Do you not desire spawn?" Len asked, frowning softly. "Children of your own?" 

"No," Barry said with a little smile, "I do. It was on the list of list of things to do with my life. Marriage, kids..." 

Free his father from prison. 

Barry wanted to change the subject, clearing his throat noisily. He forced a smile, glancing down between Len's legs and shyly asking, "And that? Does that still work?" 

"If you'd prefer a human penis, it certainly can," Len said, hiding a hint of a grimace, "The pleasure you receive from it will not be as great as what I can give you with my divine flesh." 

"One step at a time," Barry sighed, licking his lips, "So, if I wanted to use my mouth on you... would pleasuring your, uh, human penis not feel good?" 

"Compared to my actual reproductive organs, not particularly," Len answered honestly, "But I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, my dear Scarlet. I would gladly take whatever you want to give me." 

"Definitely appreciate that," Barry sighed, stretching out his legs and peering curiously at Len. He ran his tongue over his lips, asking quietly, "Can I see them?" 

He didn't need to be more specific; Len knew exactly what he wanted to see. 

Barry watched two of the thicker tentacles release themselves from the flesh of Len's arms, one from each shoulder, coiling towards him for his inspection. He gently petted them, wondering which one he had unknowingly drank from before. 

Len's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting in a soft gasp at Barry's soft touch. 

Barry watched his face carefully, rubbing his thumbs around the slit at the ends, asking coyly, "Does that feel good?" 

"Very," Len said softly, all of his tentacles starting to curl off of his body, a spectacular display as they wriggled around him. 

Barry squeezed experimentally, grinning as he saw Len shudder. He seemed especially sensitive closer to the end of the tentacles, rubbing there and watching the god groan lustfully. 

"How's that?" 

"Yes," Len gasped eagerly, "Please... don't stop." 

It was an immediate rush to hear those words, Barry's adrenaline spiking quickly. 

This wasn't really Len. 

This was Azathoth the Lesser, a god, a god who desired him and wanted to court him; an immortal being who was falling to pieces in his hands and pleading for more. 

Barry opened his mouth, rubbing his tongue against one of the thick tentacles, sighing as he detected a sweet taste. He wrapped his lips around it, taking a little bit more and lightly sucking. 

Len groaned loudly, mouthing along Barry's arm and shoulder, panting, "Yes... mmmm..." 

Barry grunted as he felt the tentacle push deeper into his throat, swallowing down a gag and trying to open his jaw as wide as he could. He lavished his tongue against the slick appendage, sucking harder and moaning. 

He kept stroking the other tentacle, in steady motions to mimic the suction he was creating in his mouth, passionately sucking and moving his fingers together in a smooth rhythm. 

The very touch of Len's flesh still brought him the most spectacular sense of happiness and joy, and hearing him mewling desperately added a new thrill that made his loins clench. 

Barry knew there was still a third tentacle that he could give attention to, but he didn't see it nor did Len offer it. The other arms writhing around him were devoid of slits, twisting around Barry's body to hold him close and nothing more. 

He wanted to see that last tentacle, the one Len had told him was only intended for giving pleasure. 

Barry busied himself with what he had, fingers nimbly squeezing and dancing along the tentacle in his hand as he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed down hard around the one in his mouth. 

"Barry," Len growled, his hands clinging to Barry's chest, nails dragging down his stomach, "Yes... yes... more!" 

Barry gagged again as Len's tentacle roughly fucked into his throat. His eyes watered almost instantly, but he willed himself to take it as he frantically jacked off the one curling into his palm. 

He would make this god scream his name. He would make him crumble. 

That desire drove him to take on every thrust with zeal, groaning and twitching when he heard Len starting to pant with more desperation. 

His tongue was soon assaulted with a rush of sweetness, breathing in sharply through his nose to prepare himself for the rest of what was surely to follow. He squeezed and moaned, working his tongue and fingers as fast as he could. 

"Barry!" Len cried out passionately, both of his tentacles climaxing together, flooding Barry's tight throat and squirting all over his hand. 

Barry nearly choked, concentrating on swallowing again and again, working his hand quickly as every fiber of his being burst with wild sensation. It was amazing, heavenly, and before he even knew what was happening, he was coming again. He shuddered alongside Len, a primal howl trapped in his tentacle stuffed lips. 

Len slowly withdrew the spent appendages, his arms and other tentacles cradling Barry against his chest. Barry couldn't stop himself, licking every trace of Len's load from his fingers the moment he was able to do so. 

The sweet nectar was better than any drug, any stimulant, any drink, and it seemed a thousand times more potent than before. 

"That was incredible," Len purred, kissing himself right off Barry's lips, "You truly are a wonder, Barry Allen." 

"So are you," Barry whispered, in awe as he gazed up at him. A wonder indeed, to bring a god such pleasure in his very own bed. They were both sticky and warm, Barry mumbling happy little sounds as he melted beneath Len's loving kisses. 

"This is still taking it slow, yes?" Len asked quietly, the ice of his eyes thawed by concern. 

"Slow enough," Barry laughed, smiling crookedly and snuggling against the warm embrace of tentacles, "I think it's time for a shower, and then we actually have work to do. Can't stay in bed all day..." 

"Humph," Len scoffed, "I could think of endless ways to keep you occupied in this bed." 

"Oh, I definitely believe you," Barry chuckled, "But shower. Work. More playtime later." 

"Fine," Len groaned in mock frustration, his tentacles beginning to vanish back into his skin, "If you insist, Scarlet." 

"Again with the nicknames?" Barry scrunched up his nose. 

"Well, you didn't like when I called you my little Starkiller," Len pointed out, playfully swatting at Barry's hip as they headed into the tiny bathroom. 

"I have a name," Barry countered as he got the water going. 

"A name that shall be carved into the volumes of history as my most beloved mate, bearer of all my children," Len declared confidently, "But! I also like calling you Scarlet... it shows the true depth of my affection for you." 

"Bearer of your children?!" 

"Yes, you see, through my godly prowess, I could actually allow you to carry our spawn if you desire-" 

"Oh, God. Get in the damn shower," Barry commanded, grinning wide as Len bowed obediently. He had to laugh at the ridiculous situation; him, a mortal, bossing around a god. 

A god that he was becoming quite fond of. 

The shower was tiny and cramped, but neither of them minded the closeness. They managed to make it work, scrubbing and touching, almost building up to another round until Barry insisted they get going. 

Len behaved himself other than a few mischievous swipes at Barry's bare butt upon exiting the bathroom. Dressed and refreshed, Barry retrieved his phone from where Len had thrown it before to find the messages from Lisa with Ray's information. 

He also sent a quick text to Cisco saying that he hadn't heard from Leo and that he hoped all was well. Not a lie, he told himself. He technically hadn't heard from Leo, and he did really hope that this would all have a happy ending. 

Noticing the not so subtle way that Len was adoringly gazing at him, he wondered if a happy ending was meant for them. 

Maybe... 

Maybe he just needed to have faith. 

Barry drove them downtown to Ray's shop, enjoying the warmth of Len's hand on his knee. Even the simple touch of his hand made him grin, his cheeks sore from smiling so much. He tried to get his mind back into business mode, focusing his thoughts as he parked his car down the block. 

It was time to work. 

Len paused along the way to the jewelry store to wave at a passing couple with a curly haired infant. The baby was amused, giggling and waving back at him. The parents made awful faces at him, so he flipped them off. 

"Come on," Barry snickered, unable to stop himself from laughing as he dragged Len away, "Can't take you anywhere, do you know that?" 

"You can take me anywhere you'd like, Scarlet," Len replied with a snort, leaning down for a quick kiss, "Preferably back to bed." 

"Later," Barry said with a blushing smile, clearing his throat and trying to look professional as possible as he led Len into the store. 

There were a few customers roaming around, and an attractive man was poised behind the counter waiting to assist them. He looked up as Barry and Len walked in, Barry watching the man's face like a hawk. 

His expression twisted between realization and obvious heartache, straining to remain calm as he said politely, "May I help you, gentleman?" 

"Yes," Barry replied, waving at him with a twist of his fingers to invoke a truth spell, "Hi! I was hoping to ask you a few questions. Are you Ray?" 

Ray glanced down at the name tag he was wearing, struggling to maintain a neutral and friendly tone as he replied, "Well, that's what this says. Are you gentleman looking for anything in particular?" 

Len was looking Ray over curiously, his head tilted as if sorting through something. He pursed his lips, stating, "You know me?" 

"No, sir," Ray answered politely, "I don't." 

Wait. That was the truth. How? 

Barry paused, glancing between Ray and Len, asking firmly, "You don't know this man?" 

"Never seen him before in my life," Ray replied curtly. 

Strangely enough, that was again the truth. 

"You don't know Leo Snart?" Barry asked bluntly. 

"No, sir," Ray replied, "Never heard of him." 

Lie. 

"Look," Barry sighed, leaning across the counter as he lowered his voice, "Goldie and Hot Stuff sent me. Okay? I'm here to help." 

Ray's eyes became glassy, sniffing softly as he looked back up at Len. He definitely knew him, had to, whispering brokenly, "He's really dead. Isn't he." 

"Yes," Barry replied quietly, immediately curious how would Ray would know that before Leo's own sister. 

"Give me a moment," Ray said tearfully, quickly approaching the other customers. He spoke to each one, explaining a family emergency had occurred and shooing them all out of the store. He locked the front door, turning to face Barry, asking quietly, "What happened?" 

"How much do you know?" 

"You first," Ray countered, stubbornly crossing his arms. 

"All right," Barry conceded, "Leo was hired to steal an old Cthulhu totem from the Central City Metro Museum. After he completed the job, he was killed at his apartment." 

Ray's eyes glittered with tears, looking at Len as he croaked, "And this? Who is this?" 

"Azathoth the Lesser," Len replied with a gentle smile, "Brother of Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog, and Cthylla. I am the son of Cthulhu, he who was spawned by Nug, the child of Yog-Sothoth and Shun-Niggurath, they who were born-" 

"Born of Mist and Darkness from Great Azathoth himself, yes, okay," Barry interjected quickly, "He gets it." 

"You're Azathoth the Lesser?" Ray scoffed skeptically. 

Len approached Ray slowly, holding out his hand with several tentacles uncurling from his sleeve as he said, "Yes, I am. Leo was a devoted follower, loyal and true, and I often answered his prayers. But that night... I was too late." 

Ray couldn't stop himself, reaching out to touch Len's tentacle, gasping and beginning to sob from the obvious rush of emotions overwhelming him. He shook his head, crying, "It's really you... oh, my fucking stars. It's really you! Azathoth!" 

"Yes, dear child. It's me... now. What happened?" Len asked softly. "Tell me about the job. Anything you might know that could help us. I'm here to seek justice for Leo, and I don't intend to rest until I find the person who killed him." 

Ray pulled away from Len, hastily wiping his face and taking a deep breath. He spent a few moments gathering himself together before responding, "Okay. I knew something was wrong because I maybe might have sort of put a watchman spell on Leo." 

Watchman spells allowed the caster to observe the target at a distance, signaling different events with colored lights. They were extremely popular with people trying to catch their significant others cheating. 

"Did he know?" Barry blinked. 

"No," Ray confessed sheepishly, "He's always going out on these crazy heists, and I was worried about him. I wanted to make sure I could check on him, make sure he was okay. Leo was, well, he was very special to me." 

Barry's stomach clenched, recognizing the look of heart break all too well as he said quietly, "You were in love with him." 

"Look, yes, it... it doesn't matter now," Ray said quickly, looking down at the floor, "I saw his light go out right around midnight, and I thought maybe he had found the enchantment and broken it. And then he wouldn't answer his phone... 

"I knew something was wrong. It was that bastard that hired him, it had to be! I didn't trust this job from the fucking second Leo told me about it! I told him not to take it!" 

"Who hired him, Ray?" Barry asked urgently. 

"Eobard Thawne," Ray confirmed, "He's some crazy teacher over at the university, said the totem belonged to his family. Leo asked me to verify his claim while I lined up another buyer." 

"Another buyer?" 

"Yes," Ray nodded, "See, part of what I did for Leo as his fence was find buyers for his jobs. Leo never stole anything until he had someone waiting to take it off his hands. He didn't like sitting on hot merchandise, you know? Too much of a risk. 

"I'd find the buyer, Leo would go steal the item, pass it to me, and I would complete the sale within hours of receiving it. He didn't usually steal for other people, but this Thawne guy got him with this sob story about the totem being stolen from his family. 

"I couldn't find any evidence of that damn thing ever belonging to the Thawne family. Leo was still determined to steal it, said it didn't matter if I could prove it or not. So, I went ahead and started looking for a backup buyer like I always do. That's when things got a little more shady." 

"Shit," Barry sighed softly, "How so?" 

"After I reached out to my contacts and told them what I was going to be acquiring soon, they all went crazy!" Ray exclaimed. "I even started getting death threats if I didn't let this person or that person have this damn thing. 

"They all think it's a key. An actual summoning key for waking the gods. This one would be for Cthulhu specifically. I told Leo about all of this, and he didn't care about the money. He still wanted to return it to Thawne, told me to ignore the other buyers." 

Barry glanced at Len, a frown creasing his lips. He remembered the subject matter of Thawne's research papers that he had found online all too well. 

But Eobard Thawne couldn't actually be insane enough to really want to wake up an Old God... 

Could he? 

Barry reasoned that if Thawne had been willing to kill for the key, that he probably was. He ran his fingers through his hair, grumbling, "Well, at least he only has a piece of it. The museum is working on the key's restoration, and they'll have the rest soon. Which probably means Thawne will try to steal those, too." 

"He doesn't have it," Ray said, tilting his head. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Didn't you listen to what I said?" Ray snorted, "Leo would always bring the items to me after he completed a job. I have the key." 

"Where is it?" 

"Safe," Ray said with a shrug, "Look... I'm not dumb. I know you're probably using truth magic to see if I'm lying or not. You can believe me when I say that it's safe." 

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to return it to the museum, no questions asked?" Barry asked with a slight cringe, thinking of Mr. Palmer and his desperation to get it back. 

Ray fidgeted, sighing, "Maybe. I'll... I'll think about it." 

"That's all I ask," Barry nodded, "The gentleman at the museum who's leading the project to restore it seems like a decent guy. He's been pretty helpful, and I wouldn't mind repaying his kindness." 

"I said I'll think about it," Ray repeated with a strained smile, "I think... I think maybe Leo would have liked that. To give it back." 

"While all of this has been very fascinating," Len drawled, leaning against one of the display cases, "What I'm hearing is that we believe Eobard Thawne killed Leo for the key?" 

"Yes," Barry replied, "Everything is pointing right at him. Ray told us how obsessed he was with it, I read a bunch of his research about it, and uhm, _this_ Ray told us that Thawne hired him to steal the damn thing." 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Len demanded, his eyes turning dark. "I think we have a little visit to make." 

"I think we do," Barry agreed, turning to address Ray, "Thank you for all of your help. I promise, we're going to get justice for Leo." 

"Thank you," Ray said, soon becoming tearful again, "I really appreciate it. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help." 

Len approached Ray and embraced him tenderly, murmuring, "Take care of yourself, child." 

Ray nodded, unable to speak as tears filled his eyes. Barry couldn't imagine how hard it was to hug a god wearing the face of the man he loved. Ray managed a brief wave, letting them out the front door and locking it up again. 

Barry took a big breath, looking to Len as he said, "I guess this means it's time to go say hello to Professor Thawne?" 

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate that we're going to go say 'farewell' to him?" Len grunted, baring his teeth. 

"Easy now," Barry soothed, taking Len's hand, "We still have to be sure that it's him." 

"You said it yourself," Len reminded him, "The simplest answer, yes?" 

"We need solid proof before you start throwing your godly wrath around," Barry warned, "But yes, I'm pretty positive it's him." 

"What do you want? A confession?" 

"Yes," Barry urged gently, "We'll get him to confess." 

"Then I may unleash my godly wrath?" 

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama aheadddd! XD


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong, Scarlet?" Len asked gently, his eyes intently watching Barry as he drove them out of the city. 

Eobard Thawne lived out at his family estate in the country, a modest two story home with acres of farmland surrounding it. It was about a twenty minute ride, and Barry was lost in his thoughts until Len's voice grabbed his attention. 

"Other than the last twenty four hours of my life being completely and totally insane?" Barry laughed weakly. 

"Tell me what's troubling you," Len urged. 

"I have a lot on my mind." 

"Such as?" 

"Meeting this Thawne guy, for one thing," Barry sighed heavily, "It's hard to imagine my mother being with someone that's potentially a murderer when she was, you know, murdered. Bothers me. And you know, for so long my mother was the only Sage that I ever knew. 

"Now they're literally exploding into my life. I had no idea there were still so many out there, and I've spent all of this time feeling alone. And I sort of still do even after meeting them all... I don't know." He smirked, trying to add some levity by teasing, "And then there's the whole craziness of being courted by an Old God and having weirdly hot tentacle sex." 

"Do you not truly enjoy my physical company?" Len asked with a very distressed frown. 

"I enjoy it very much!" Barry said quickly, sighing again now that his attempt to lighten the conversation had failed, "I really do! It's just... this is all so much to process. Plus the anniversary of my mom's death is in a few days. It's never easy for me." 

"Would it help to talk about it?" Len offered sweetly. "After all, I still do intend to get justice for her once we have done so for Leo." 

Barry drummed his thumbs anxiously against the steering wheel, chewing on his lower lip as he considered it. 

"What happened to her?" Len pushed gently, resting his hand on Barry's knee. 

"She was killed," Barry replied hesitantly, "Someone came into the house while I was asleep upstairs. I heard my mother scream, and I ran down to see what was wrong. It was a man in a yellow robe... he had stabbed her, and I saw all the blood..." He shut his eyes, trying to fight off the vivid memories. "So much blood." 

Although the images had blurred somewhat over time, the anguish and terror he had felt that day remained completely undiluted. 

"The man ran," Barry continued, swallowing thickly, "My mother was already dead by the time I got to her. My father had been working late, and then he came home. Found me covered in blood trying to bring her back. I didn't know much magic, you see, but I just knew there had to be a way to save her. 

"I called to Great Azathoth and Dagon for help. I tried praying to Kassogtha and Idh-yaa because she had always loved them so much. I begged Kthanid for some of his kindness, I even fucking pleaded with your sister, Cthylla, for her passion to help make me strong enough. 

"I don't know what I did, I have no idea what I cast... but all I remember is all of this white light blinding me and burning pain all over. I almost died, nearly killed my father, too; and my mother was still dead." 

Len's tentacles spread across Barry's lap, petting him gently, his expression one of concern as he listened. 

"So," Barry continued, taking a deep breath, "My father ended up being arrested and convicted for her death. The dagger my mother was killed with was enchanted. The police never found it. No other evidence, no witnesses except me, and no one believed me when I tried to tell them about the man in the yellow robe. 

"I've spent all of my life trying to free my dad. Tracking down and studying daggers, trying to find the one that killed her, reviewing the crime scene reports over and over again. I got into magical forensics, worked for the police to learn all I could. Cost me my job when I was caught using police resources for personal use. 

"And you know, I was so afraid to use magic for a long time. I didn't understand what happened. I still don't know what I did. Even now, I don't really like using it because I always think back to that day and how I lost control. How I failed." 

"You're touched by starlight," Len said, his voice firm and soothing, "The depth of your power is not limited by your mortal body. You have no idea what truly wonderful things you are capable of." 

"Wonderful and terrifying," Barry whispered. 

"Yes, and also very beautiful," Len praised softly, "I can help you, Barry. I can teach you to control it." 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course," Len said earnestly, "You shouldn't be afraid of your gifts." 

"I'm more afraid of my dad dying in prison," Barry said glumly. 

"That won't happen," Len reassured him, "He will be free, I swear it." 

"Thank you," Barry said, smiling. He felt a flicker of hope he hadn't known in a very long time, reaching down to hold one of Len's tentacles. 

If anyone could help set his father free, certainly an Old God was up to the task. 

"Thank you for listening," Barry said quietly, glancing at Len with a warm smile, "It means a lot." 

"Of course," Len purred, "We shall find this man in the yellow robe, and I will make sure he suffers for what he's done to your family." 

"You mean you believe me?" 

"Yes," Len said, quirking a brow in surprise, "Why wouldn't I? You're telling the truth. This wasn't the product of a young imagination; you were traumatized, yes, but what you saw was real." 

Barry inhaled sharply, his eyes hot as he struggled not to cry. His chest was too tight, forcing himself to smile and nod through the wave of emotions flooding his mind. 

"What's wrong?" Len asked immediately, his tentacles coiling around Barry a little tighter. "What did I say?" 

"Nothing," Barry whispered, afraid his voice might crack, "It'll be seventeen years this week since she was killed... and you're the first person to say that you believe me." 

"Barry," Len soothed, his smile open and genuine, "I hope to be your mate, your partner, and your friend; I will always believe in you." 

Barry nodded, still fearful what feelings might burst out if he tried to speak. He squeezed Len's tentacle, truly touched, wishing he had the right words to truly express his gratitude. 

"Now!" Len said cheerfully. "Shall we think up creative and exciting ways for me to disembowel Eobard Thawne?" 

"You're ridiculous," Barry suddenly laughed, smiling warmly as he reminded firmly, "Remember. We need to hear him confess." 

"He will definitely confess once I've twisted his lower intestinal tract into a festive braid." 

"Confession first, then intestinal braiding," Barry scolded lightly, glancing over to check the GPS on his phone as he turned down onto a dirt road. 

"Fine," Len snorted, groaning grumpily, "If you insist." 

The dirt road led them up to the house, Barry looking around with his heart beginning to thump in anticipation. He didn't see another car and there were no lights on inside. He parked, cautiously approaching the front porch. 

Barry wondered if Thawne had decided to run after all, but didn't think he would flee without first getting his prize. 

He had to be here. 

Each step creaked as he crept towards the door, grateful to have Len right behind him. Heading into danger with an immortal being at his side helped ease some of his fear. 

Barry raised his hand to knock, but the door suddenly swung open before he could. 

Eobard Thawne was standing in the doorway, absolutely fuming. Barry recognized him from the photos he'd found online, finding himself completely ignored as Thawne zeroed in immediately on Len. 

"Mr. Snart!" Thawne raged, baring his teeth in a furious snarl. "You haven't answered any of my fucking calls! I went to your apartment the night before last! I saw the blood! What in the fuck happened to you! Where is my totem!" 

"Hmmm, can't say for sure," Len purred calmly in response, "Was this before or after you slit my throat?" 

"What?" Thawne looked startled, squinting his eyes as he glanced Len over. "I didn't slit your throat! What are you fucking talking about? What's wrong with you?" 

Barry quickly searched for any sign of dishonesty with a quick twitch of his hand. Thawne seemed sincere and the spell indicated that he was telling the truth, but something still felt wrong. 

If this was all an act, it was extremely convincing. 

Len tilted his head, looking over Thawne with a discerning frown. He looked at Barry, asking dryly, "I'm guessing that doesn't count as a confession?" 

"No!" Barry said quickly, turning back to Thawne as he said sternly, "Eobard Thawne, I understand that you hired Mr. Snart here to procure a certain item for you?" 

"Yes," Thawne hissed, "And despite whatever nonsense he's going on about, I expect him to deliver! If this is some sort of shake down for more money, you'll both find yourselves very disappointed." His hands rose up, white light beginning to glow in his palms. 

Divine, Barry realized. Thawne was also touched by starlight. He would recognize that glow anywhere. 

"I am not a man who likes to be toyed with!" Thawne warned angrily. 

"Really?" Len scoffed, completely unafraid and grinning excitedly, "Because I think toying around with your insides would be just delightful." 

"Wait! We're not here to fight," Barry said urgently, "We're only here for answers." 

"To what questions, I wonder," Thawne scoffed with an awful sneer, his hands still glowing fiercely. 

"Only one that really matters. When you went to Leo's apartment, he wasn't there?" 

"No," Thawne replied, frowning, "I found the blood, nothing more." The light faded from his palms, looking over Barry carefully. His arrogant demeanor faltered as he asked slowly, "Do I know you, boy? Were you one of my students?" 

"I'm Nora's son," Barry said breathlessly. 

All the fury and color drained away from Thawne's face in a blink. He shook his head in disbelief, whispering, "Nora?" 

"Yes," Barry replied, "I'm Barry Allen." 

"Your mother was the bravest woman I ever knew," Thawne said, his voice filled with a deep sorrow. He glanced warily between Len and Barry, demanding sharply, "What are you doing here? Really?" 

"I have questions about the totem," Barry replied without hesitation. He could feel the press of a truth spell, choosing his answers carefully to avoid any suspicion. 

"And Mr. Snart here?" Thawne all but growled, his anger returning rapidly. "Rather rude to show up without it." 

"Leo doesn't know where the key is," Barry explained easily. It was truthful because Leo didn't know anything being a bit on the dead side. 

"So, it's a key now? Ha! You foolish little imp," Thawne chided with a click of his tongue. "You think that you understand what it's for? You have no idea how dangerous that thing is and what forces are at work here." 

"Then tell me," Barry pleaded, "Help me understand." 

"There's not enough time," Thawne said briskly, "Now, where is it?" 

"It's safe," Barry replied shortly, immediately demanding, "What do you mean there's not enough time?" 

"The key can only be manipulated while Mars is at the apex of perihelic opposition," Thawne explained, speaking slowly as if addressing a child, "Time is running out, Barry. You have to tell me where it is." 

"I can't tell you what I don't know," Barry said with a brief shrug, "Why don't you tell me more about what happened when you went to Leo's apartment?" 

"Enough of this!" Thawne roared impatiently, bright light springing forth from his hands and slamming into Barry, sending him flying from the porch. 

Barry didn't have a moment to react. He closed his eyes, expecting to smash into the ground at any second. He gasped as he suddenly froze in midair, staring down helplessly as Len lunged for Thawne. 

Thawne brought forth a flash of massive light to defend himself, hurling it as hard as he could right at Len. 

There was a brilliant explosion of energy as they collided, Thawne screaming in pain as chunks of the porch scattered all over the yard. As the debris settled, Barry slowly floated back down to the ground. 

Len had Thawne firmly in his grasp, squeezing his neck and hissing, "Oh, how you will suffer for that! You do not touch him! Now! Tell me! Did you or did you not kill Leo Snart?" 

Thawne gurgled loudly in confusion, his eyes wide in shock. "Kill you?" he managed to gasp. "You're standing right here, you fucking idiot!" 

"Barry said I had to have a confession before I eviscerate you," Len said coldly, "You're not making this very easy for me." 

Thawne growled and threw up his hand, summoning a giant bolt of white lightning. The very sky turned dark, clouds swarming across the sun. It was powerful enough to shatter what remained of the porch and shatter all the front windows. 

Barry was forced backwards by the blast and had to quickly throw up a shield as pieces of wood and glass flew everywhere, ducking his head down as he skidded across the lawn. He couldn't see what had happened, spitting out a mouthful of grass as he tried to pull himself up, shouting, "Len!" 

Len was completely unharmed, his hold on Thawne never having wavered throughout the assault. He roared softly, narrowing his eyes as he snarled, "That was very foolish of you." 

"What the fuck... are you?" Thawne groaned breathlessly, terrified and struggling even as Len slowly began to squeeze the life right out of him. 

"Right now? Pissed off!" Len snapped in reply. He turned his head to look at Barry, calling out, "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," Barry shouted back, "I'm just trying to-" He froze, an intense pressure seizing his heart and clenching down on his throat. There wasn't pain, not at first, staring down at a spear of brilliant prismatic light sticking out from the front of his shirt. 

While Len's attention was focused on Barry, Thawne had taken advantage and thrown a divine projectile right at him. 

It had pierced through Barry's chest and out his back, staring stupidly down at the light spear as it faded away. It left behind a gaping hole, only a few inches from his heart, parting his lips to speak and finding his mouth flooded with blood. 

"Barry!" Len screamed, dropping Thawne and rushing to his side. 

Barry stumbled to his knees, trying to speak, spitting up blood as the pain finally hit. It was agony, gasping and choking as he fell into Len's arms. 

Blood was quickly gushing out of the wound in thick waves. He was dying, he just knew it. He felt cold and everything around him was starting to fade away. 

"Barry!" Len roared, cradling him close, all of his tentacles coiling around him. "No! You cannot leave me! You will not! I will not allow it!" 

Barry was having trouble focusing, his vision getting blurry and weak. He heard another explosion, smelled smoke. He didn't know where Thawne was, staring blearily up into Len's eyes. 

They were solid black right now, endless pools filled with thousands of brilliant stars. 

They were absolutely beautiful. 

He could feel a strange heat inside of his chest, more horrible pressure, and he tasted something sweet, something familiar. 

"Come back to me!" Len was growling desperately. "I refuse to let you go! Do you hear me? I will tear your soul back down from the fucking heavens! You are not leaving me!" 

"I'm here..." Barry stirred, blinking rapidly as his vision began to clear again. He inhaled raggedly, the pain beginning to ebb. He was wrapped up tightly in Len's tentacles, grateful for their warmth and comfort. 

Len was rocking him against his chest, sighing, "Oh, Barry... my Barry. I'm so sorry. Here. Quickly now. Drink more." 

"You saved me," Barry whispered, not protesting the sweet flood of fluid that filled his mouth from an eager tentacle. He swallowed it all down, the agony all but gone now. 

"Of course," Len soothed, kissing his hair, "You're my mate, Barry." 

"What about Thawne?" 

"Gone," Len said with a sneer, "Destroyed your vehicle and fled through a portal." 

"You let him go?" Barry didn't understand, shaking his head. "What about your revenge? What about Leo?" 

"Barry," Len scolded lightly, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, "You're more important to me than anything else on this mortal planet or the planes of existence beyond. I will have my vengeance, but only with you by my side." 

Barry blinked, his chest aching again. This time it wasn't from a magical spear, no, it was something even deeper and more powerful. He had never felt so cared for, hesitant to even label the powerful emotion overwhelming him at that moment. 

All he could do to express it was to kiss Len, to kiss him passionately and deeply, embracing him as tightly as he could. 

"Gently," Len purred softly, smiling contently, "You did almost just die... and we are supposed to be taking things slow, as I recall?" 

"Right," Barry chuckled, groaning in frustration, "And now I don't have a fucking car... that fucking prick. I really liked that car." 

"It was a very nice vehicle," Len agreed. 

Barry sighed sadly, sparing a moment of silence for the mangled mass of burning metal that used to be his car. He smirked, teasing, "Hmmmph. Some all powerful god you are. I can't believe you let him get away." 

"I was a little preoccupied making sure that you didn't bleed to death," Len drawled with a quick roll of his eyes. 

"And I appreciate that. But now we're right back to where we started. Unless he's powerful enough to manipulate a truth spell, I don't think he killed Leo." 

"If he didn't kill Leo, then who did?" 

"I don't know," Barry sighed, "Thawne has got to be involved somehow. Why else would he attack us? Why attack a god?" 

"Oh, he couldn't tell what I was," Len snorted, "I can hide my true aura and mimic a mortal's." 

"Wait, then why you didn't you shake Ray's hand at the museum?" 

"Because I didn't want to touch him," Len replied flatly. 

Barry nodded, sitting up slowly with Len's assistance. He poked at the hole in his shirt, still shaken by how close he had come to death. He frowned, patting his pockets for his phone as he said, "I'll try to get us a ride back home." 

He didn't want to alarm Cisco or attempt explaining what he had been doing, deciding to give Lisa a try. He kept the message brief, giving her the address and asking if she could come pick them up. 

Surprisingly, he got a message back almost immediately that she could be there in thirty minutes. 

"Lisa will come get us," Barry said, showing Len the screen, "We can update her on our wonderful lack of progress." 

"We destroyed part of a house, and I saved your life," Len said cheerfully, "That's something at least!" 

"Might as well look around while we wait," Barry grunted as he stood up, "Maybe try to figure out what Thawne's angle is in all of this." 

Len helped Barry up the shattered remains of the porch and into the house. It was clean, warm, decorated in dark somber tones and lush antique furniture. Barry threw up a perception spell, peeking through his fingers and finding the same blue residence he had seen at Leo's apartment. 

"That's weird," Barry mumbled, frowning. 

"Is it helpful?" Len asked curiously. 

"Not really. If the residue is from Thawne, it only proves that he's been over to Leo's... Which isn't that helpful because he already admitted that he went there. Shit." 

"Ah." 

"Did you understand any of what Thawne was saying about time?" Barry asked as he continued to explore. "Or that perihelix whatever?" 

"The apex of perihelic opposition for Mars," Len said, shrugging his shoulders, "Happens every fifteen to seventeen years or so. It's a very powerful point in time for prayer and ritual. My eldest brother, Ghatanothoa, was actually awake for the last one as I recall." 

"Any idea when the next one is? Is it soon?" 

"I believe it's this Saturday." 

"That's the day my mother died," Barry said softly as his stomach lurched, his hand reaching for Len's, "Seventeen years ago." 

It couldn't be a coincidence. 

Barry kept searching, dragging Len with him as he quickly walked through the house. He found an elaborate study, quickly tearing through every shelf and drawer he could find, nearly frantic. 

"Barry, what's wrong?" Len pressed, watching him race around with a concerned frown. 

"This all has to be connected somehow," Barry said quickly, "Leo's death, Thawne, my mom, the key, the perihelic whatever the fuck. I don't know how, but it just... it has to be!" 

He marched over towards a large cabinet, destroying the enchanted lock with a furious wave of his hand. He opened the doors, his breath stolen away in a horrified gasp when he looked inside. 

It was a cabinet full of weapons; swords, knives, and daggers. There was a dagger that Barry recognized immediately, and he thought he was going to throw up. He had searched for it ever since he was a child, dreamed about it for years, and it was right there in front of him. 

It was the very dagger that he had seen take his mother's life. 

"What's wrong?" Len asked gently, rushing to Barry's side and holding him close. "Barry? What is it?" 

"Len," Barry breathed, his eyes wide with tears, "I think Thawne killed my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	8. Chapter 8

Barry was afraid to even touch the dagger, nausea gripping his guts as bile crept up the back of his throat. He leaned against Len, his knees weak and wobbling, gasping, "That's it. That's the dagger that killed my mom." 

"You're certain?" Len asked quietly. 

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," Barry hissed, throwing up a hand to stare the dagger down. Through the sharp focus of his spell, he confirmed it. 

This was the weapon that had killed his mother. 

Her essence was all over it, her blood, and her life force had been snuffed out on that blade. 

And Thawne's was, too. 

Thawne's blood was on the dagger, and Barry was even more confused. 

"I don't understand," Barry said, cradling his face in his hands, "All of this time... all of these years! And it was Eobard Thawne? Why! Why would he do this!" 

"I don't know," Len murmured, pulling Barry against his chest and stroking his hair, "But I promise you that we're going to find out." 

"This means we can really get my dad out of prison," Barry said excitedly, taking several deep breaths, "We have to get more proof. Record Thawne confessing. Give the police the dagger. Wait. Fuck! Something! This, this is huge! All of my life I've been searching for the man in the yellow robe, and he's been right here all along!" 

"But you've still no idea as to his motive?" Len asked carefully. 

"No," Barry replied, wiping at his face and trying to calm down. He was teetering between jubilation and breaking down sobbing, sighing wistfully, "I wish I did. Maybe it would help us figure out what happened to Leo." 

"Perhaps it has something to do the date?" Len suggested. 

"What's so special about this perihelic opposition?" Barry asked, "There has to be something we're missing." 

"It's the time when the veil of dreaming is at its thinnest," Len said with a shrug, "Prayers are more likely to reach the gods. Most of the younger ones wake up at least briefly." 

"What about the really old ones?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The key is a summoning totem for Cthulhu," Barry said slowly, realization dawning on him and gasping in horror, "Oh, no... I think Thawne really wants to try and wake up Cthulhu." 

"That would be an incredibly bad idea," Len said, grimacing horribly, "End of the world, catastrophically bad. Why in the fuck would he want to do that?" 

"I have no idea! But that's got to be it! Why else is he freaking out about the date? He said that the key can only be used during that time!" Barry babbled away. "And if the veil is super weak, well, sounds like that would be the perfect time to wake up an Old God, right?" 

"If that is true, he will stop at nothing to get all the missing pieces," Len hissed in frustration, "Certainly he knows about Mr. Palmer's efforts to restore the key. But as long as Mr. Terrill still possesses the part that Leo stole, Thawne will be unable to complete it." 

"Exactly! He could rob the museum freakin' blind, and it won't matter! He doesn't know where the last piece is!" Barry hesitated, asking slowly, "Would the key even really work? I mean, you're a god. Can mortals actually summon you?" 

"They can try," Len drawled, his forehead wrinkling up with worry, "Much like prayers, we don't always hear a summoning call. But with the veil being so thin..." 

"It could work?" 

"Possible. Do you remember how I told you that all my father's remaining cults were driven to madness when they tried to wake him up before? His dreaming has become toxic. Any mortal that tries to summon him will suffer greatly." 

"What if Thawne is willing to risk going nuts and the summoning does actually work?" 

"Then the whole world will suffer," Len said quietly. 

"We can't let Thawne get that key," Barry said earnestly. 

"As long as it's still in multiple pieces, there shouldn't be much to worry about," Len soothed. 

"Today is Thursday. Okay. We have two days," Barry said, "Two days to make sure he doesn't get his hands on it." 

"Easy enough," Len said with a shrug, "We simply tell Mr. Terrill not to return the part that Leo stole. The key will be useless as long as it's not restored." 

"We still need to find Thawne," Barry insisted, "He killed my mother, and he probably knows who killed Leo. Ray, jewelry store Ray, said there were a lot of other people interested in the key. Maybe Thawne knows them. Maybe they're crazy Cthulhu worshippers like him." 

"What, do you think they all have a little Cthulhu clubhouse somewhere?" Len snorted. 

"No! Ass! But Thawne wrote extensively about Cthulhu and this key. He was a freakin' expert. I'm certain other devoted followers would have reached out to him for more information." 

"Mmm. Possible," Len mused, "I can say that I'm very interested in reaching _inside_ of Mr. Thawne and seeing the lining of his abdominal cavity." 

"We can't kill him," Barry sighed, looking back forlornly at the dagger. 

"Why not?" Len pouted. "He killed your mother, and he tried to kill you!" 

"I need him to confess. I need more proof that he killed her so I can free my father," Barry explained quickly, "Yes, this is the dagger that killed her, but I can't prove Thawne was the one who wielded it. His blood on it could be ruled as circumstantial." 

"Fine," Len griped, turning up his nose, "I won't kill him. Yet." 

"Thank you," Barry smiled, kissing Len's cheek, "And thank you again for saving my life." 

"Anytime," Len replied with a sweet little smile, gently stroking Barry's chin with the tip of a tentacle and kissing his lips. 

There was a horn honking outside, Barry turning towards the sound as he said, "That must be Lisa. Huh, that was quick." 

"Time to go?" 

"Not yet," Barry said, looking around the study with a frown. Inspiration struck, tearing one of the curtains down from the windows. He used it to take the dagger from the cabinet, wrapping it up tightly. "Now I'm ready." 

Len led Barry outside, helping him through the debris. He saw a big pickup truck pulling up to them, squinting as he tried to make out the driver. To his surprise, it wasn't Lisa behind the wheel. 

It was Mick. 

Barry opened the passenger door and crawled up into the cab, greeting, "Hey! Is, uh, Lisa okay?" 

"She ain't really in the shape to drive," Mick replied vaguely, "She sent me to scoop you up. What the fuck happened here? Your car is fucked." 

"Blown up by a very angry wizard," Barry grumbled, scooting over to make room for Len. 

"Thawne?" Mick guessed. 

"Yup." 

"Is he the one that killed Leo?" Mick growled softly. 

"Honestly, it doesn't look that way," Barry answered carefully, "But he knows more than he's telling us. Don't worry. We're going to figure it out. We're going to find who did it." 

"Good. Lisa needs that. She's as tough as they come, but this ain't been easy," Mick said, waiting for Len to get settled and shut the door before driving off. 

"You got here pretty fast," Barry remarked, cradling the dagger in his lap. 

"Was in the neighborhood," Mick said with a small roll of his shoulders. 

Barry noticed thick bandages covering Mick's hands, asking gently, "Are you all right?" 

"My doc is out here," Mick replied, clarifying, "Ghoul doctor." 

"Make sure your body doesn't, uhm, decay?" Barry asked hesitantly. 

A ghoul's body was created by cloning a person's original form and then their soul would be transferred into it. Ghouls were known for being very resilient and possessing great physical strength, but their new bodies had a tendency to rot without the proper care. 

"Yeah. Can't tell when it gets fucked up," Mick explained with a quick nod, "Don't feel pain bein' a ghoul. Don't really feel much of anything. Anger is good, though. Anger's real good." 

Len nodded in understanding, saying smoothly, "And sometimes you have to let all of that anger out?" 

"Yeah," Mick grunted, "Let it out on a vending machine. Got pretty busted up before I stopped." 

"Is it because of Leo?" Barry asked quietly, cringing as soon as the words left his lips. He didn't have any right to ask that. He'd barely known the man. 

Mick flinched, but jerked his head, saying hoarsely, "Yeah." 

"I'm sorry," Barry murmured. 

"Fuck your apology," Mick scoffed bitterly, "Just find the bastard who did it." 

"We will," Len said sternly, his eyes narrowing, "Have faith." 

"Yeah, fuck that and fuck you, too," Mick spat fearlessly. 

Barry grimaced, glancing warily at Len. He wasn't sure what an Old God would do when faced such blatant disrespect; especially one as unpredictable as Len could be. 

Len reached across Barry's lap, one of his tentacles reaching out to press against Mick's arm. Nothing else was said, but the hard lines of Mick's angry expression softened at the godly touch. His eyes were damp, but he did not allow a single sound to escape him. 

Barry gave Mick directions to his apartment once they were in the city proper. Mick pulled up to his building, waiting patiently for them both to exit the vehicle before wordlessly driving away. 

Len remained in the parking lot for a long moment, watching the truck until it was out of sight. 

"What's wrong?" Barry blinked, reaching for Len's hand. 

"Even ghouls can mourn," Len said softly, "He is in so much pain. Just like Lisa. Pain because of my failure." 

"Failure? What are you talking about?" 

"Because I couldn't save Leo," was the frustrated reply. 

Barry frowned, gently tugging at Len's hand to take him upstairs. Inside the apartment, he put the dagger away beneath his bed and pulled Len into a tight embrace. "It's not your fault," he reassured him, "You did everything you could." 

"No, I didn't," Len corrected in a somber tone, "I was lazy. I was selfish. I didn't want to answer him. By the time I finally did, it was too late." His eyes were dark, jaw set with a determined glare as he said, "I have to make this right, Barry." 

"We will," Barry promised him, cupping the sides of Len's face, "Together." 

"Together?" Len repeated as if he almost couldn't believe it. 

"Yes," Barry said with a bright smile, "Sure, you might be a little lazy and selfish, but I'm getting sort of attached to you. You're also funny, compassionate, caring, and there is so much love in you." 

"Love, mmm?" Len tilted his head, a beautiful yearning filling his eyes as looked over Barry's smiling face. 

"Plus, the whole saving my life thing," Barry said quickly, his cheeks turning hot from the intensity of Len's gaze, "Pretty endearing." 

Len actually laughed, his lips pursing into a sly smirk as he said, "Ah, and here I thought it was the weird tentacle sex that you enjoyed so much?" 

"You're actually a very decent human being underneath all that snarky bullshit of yours," Barry chuckled warmly. 

"Mmm, that's quite an achievement considering I'm not actually human," Len teased. 

"Whatever you are," Barry groaned, grinning sweetly as he went on sincerely, "No one is perfect, not even a god. But I like you just like this. Admitting your failings, that you're not infallible? Pretty hot stuff." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Len purred, leaning in to softly nose along Barry's jaw. His hands were roaming, thumbs squeezing against Barry's hips and pressing their bodies close together. 

Barry promptly turned to goo, his heart pattering faster and faster as Len's lips danced along his neck. Heat was boiling down in his loins, all of his nervous system completely overworked and raw from the day's events. He scratched lightly Len's short hair, mumbling, "Fuck, that feels good." 

"Still slow, yes?" Len sighed breathlessly, palming Barry's ass and the faintest hint of teeth teasing at his throat. 

"I almost died in your arms today," Barry panted, kissing at Len's cheek. He clung to Len's body, his shoulders and back, saying lustfully, "I don't think I'm good with slow any more." 

"Tell me what you want, Barry," Len said, his voice a husky and hypnotic growl purring at Barry's ear. 

Barry moaned quietly, writhing against Len as he felt thick tentacles spiraling around his waist and his thigh. It was hard to think, hard to verbalize his desire, managing to finally stammer, "You. I w-want all of you. Inside of me." 

"Absolutely," Len groaned happily, holding Barry tight and kissing him fiercely. It was all tongue and teeth, passionate and almost too rough. Len was positively frantic, nails pressing into Barry's back as he growled possessively against his lips. 

Barry took it all, whining and nipping at Len's lower lip, grunting impatiently, "Come on, Len. I'm ready..." 

"If we are truly to become one flesh tonight, I want it to be special," Len explained with a little toss of his head and taking a long breath. He smiled wickedly, squeezing Barry's waist as he asked, "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes," Barry answered without hesitation. His ability to answer so quickly and honestly surprised both of them, but he spoke again to confirm, "Yes, Len. I trust you." 

"Close your eyes," Len said with a playful little smile. 

Barry did as he was told, feeling a brief rush of air and a strange cool sensation hitting his bare skin. He thought he could hear a flapping sound, something moving around him, but it was too quick for him to be sure. 

"Open them," Len urged quietly, his strong arms and tentacles holding Barry tight. 

Barry peeked slowly, not sure what he was supposed to be expecting. There was no way he could have prepared himself for the grand vision he was met with when his eyes snapped all the way open in total shock. 

They were in outer space, standing in a celestial city floating amongst the stars. There was no ceiling, barely any walls to speak of. It was compromised of massive white stone blocks, all carefully stacked together to form floors and stairs, a never ending labyrinth of archways and halls. 

There was a faint shimmer of what Barry mistook as green glitter wafting through the air. Every little shining speck seemed to glow and shimmer like tiny emeralds, catching the distant starlight as they meandered by them, propelled by a soft wind he couldn't actually feel. 

He was afraid to even breathe at first, terrified that he would only find the vacuum of space clawing at his lungs. He finally gasped, inhaling sharply, finding air that was warm and smelled sweet. He could see endless stars and galaxies swirling all around them, suddenly feeling incredibly small. 

"Where are we?" Barry asked in a tense voice, trying to understand all that he was seeing. 

"Xoth." 

"The city in the stars," Barry breathed in awe. 

The home of the gods. 

"No mortal bed is suitable for our first coupling," Len chuckled lightly, clearly amused by Barry's stunned expression, "I told you that we would be legendary." 

Barry turned around when he heard a splash, a mass of liquid light spilling from thin air onto the giant platform they were standing on. It looked like molten gold, flashing brightly and brilliantly dripping. As it gushed over the sides of the stone, a large bed began to take form in the center of the puddle it had created. 

The sheets and blankets were all lovely shades of gray and white, the pillows stitched in silver, and it was absolutely the biggest bed Barry had ever seen. 

Len took his hand, walking backwards towards the bed and never taking his eyes off Barry for a moment. As they got closer, all of their clothes melted away into nothing until they were both standing naked together. 

Barry blushed, smiling warmly as Len picked him up and gently laid him out across the soft sheets. All of his insides were buzzing with anticipation, his mind racing with all the delicious possibilities of sharing this bed with Len. 

Len joined him, his eyes hungry as ever as he crawled on top to take Barry's lips in a ravenous kiss. 

Len's mouth was absolutely devouring him, his tongue pressing deep until all Barry could taste and smell was fresh mint. He was hard, flushed all over, mewling quietly as Len's lips broke away to start kissing down his throat. 

Len was examining every inch of Barry's body with his tentacles and tongue, lingering on his nipples, his collarbone; every sensitive place where he found he could make Barry wriggle. 

His fingers were massaging their way up his thigh, cupping his balls and lightly squeezing. Thick tentacles curled around Barry's legs, gently pulling them apart to present him properly for Len's attentions. 

Barry's cock jumped, already gleaming with precome, overwhelmed with a surge of passion from Len's divine flesh and the smooth glide of his fingers up between his cheeks. He was aching for him, the need sizzling deep inside with a fire that made him sweat all over. 

"Barry Allen," Len sighed huskily as he pressed a single fingertip against his hole, "You are absolutely the most beautiful creature I've ever seen..." 

Barry gasped loudly when Len's finger began to push inside of him, magically slick and probing deep. Whether godly skill or more magic, he didn't feel any discomfort, groaning wantonly as Len effortlessly added a second. 

He clawed at Len's back, tilting his body to catch every thrust of his hand, trying to get that delicious pressure where he wanted it most. Len refused, sliding his fingers in and out leisurely, but never going in all the way. 

Everything was too hot, Barry's hips jerking up as Len kept teasing him. He could hardly control the sounds leaving his throat; pleas for more, for anything, breathy moans and desperate whines. 

He needed more inside of him. Len's cock, his tentacles, fucking _something_. The desire to be filled was too much, dragging his nails down Len's spine as he begged, "I need you. Now! Please!" 

"All you had to do was ask," Len teased adoringly, his eyes dark and sparkling with stars. 

"Oh, you are such a jerk," Barry barked, grinning wide as he watched one of Len's slitted tentacles start to slither its way down to his hole. He swallowed thickly, asking softly, "Will it hurt?" 

"No," Len promised him, crawling back up to kiss Barry's lips, "All you will feel is pleasure..." 

Barry felt the wet tip of the tentacle swirling around his hole, feeling, inspecting, before it began to slip inside. Any contact with Len's true form always felt amazing, but this, pushing within, filling him up; it was almost too much. 

"Fuck!" Barry cried out, twisting his head to the side, trying not to sob. The pressure was insane as the tentacle slipped deeper still, twisting inside of him until he had to finally cry to find some release. It didn't hurt, but every nerve was on fire and bursting with a pleasure he didn't think was possible. 

He had never felt so connected to someone, truly as if they were becoming one being. He latched onto Len's forearms, groaning low as his tentacles kept his legs firmly spread, the one inside of his ass slowly starting to move. 

Every thrust brought the tentacle deeper within his body, the sensations taking away his breath and leaving him to cry in broken sobs. It was spectacular, an ecstasy beyond any mortal capability, and Barry was lost to it completely. 

Len's lips were at his ear, soothing gently, "You're doing so well, Barry... you're taking all of me beautifully... does it feel good?" 

"So good," Barry whimpered, his body jerking at a particularly sweet thrust, "Fuck! It's, it's almost too much... God... Len... please..." 

"What do you need, Barry?" Len asked. 

"I need... I need to come... fuck! Please!" 

"I will keep this mortal body of yours coming all night long," Len promised, the slitted tentacle from his other shoulder quickly descending to swallow up Barry's cock with a hungry slurp. 

"Ohhh-oh! Fuuuu- _uck!_ " Barry screamed as he began to tremble. The suction on his cock and the tentacle thrusting inside of him was a wickedly perfect combination, his body caught between two sweet points of pleasure he couldn't resist. "I'm coming!" he cried out. "Fuck! Cominggg!" 

"Yes, Barry," Len growled ferociously, "Come for me!" 

Barry's entire body tensed up, finally convulsing in pleasure as he came, his hips thrusting erratically. There were impossibly more countless stars streaking across his vision, throwing his head back as Len worked him through every beautiful twitch. 

And when Barry thought he was finally spent, Len kept going. The tentacle inside of Barry kept thrusting, the one on his cock still sucking hard. Barry moaned brokenly in protest, lightly pushing at Len's shoulders as he gasped, "Len, fuck, it's too much! I can't-" 

"Yes, you can," Len purred, grabbing Barry's hands and pinning them against the mattress as he grinded their hips together. "Trust me, my beautiful boy... trust in my power to please you beyond any mortal understanding." 

Barry was expecting the awkward ache of overstimulation from having just climaxed to strike down his bliss, but it never came. He only felt more intense pleasure, gasping as his eyes fluttered away. "Oh... my God..." 

" _Your_ god," Len whispered, kissing his cheek with a sly smile, "Only yours." 

"Mine," Barry confirmed greedily, shouting as Len's tentacle started fucking him again. He could feel the build of another orgasm, his mind torn between madness and utter euphoria. Nothing would ever compare to letting a god worship his body up amongst the stars, crying out again as Len increased the pace of his affections. 

They bodies rolled together, tears and sweat slick between them, Barry drunk off the intensity. He was writhing beneath Len, tugging at the tangle of tentacles holding him in place, moaning and crying as he started to shake again. "Len!" he pleaded. "So close, fuck! So fucking close!" 

Len roared in response, twisting his gorgeous appendages deeper and harder, panting haggardly as he aimed to take Barry over the precipice once more. He kept sucking and pushing, growling with great satisfaction when Barry screamed with pleasure, grunting, "Coming, my love... I'm coming, too." 

Barry's head shook back and forth, nearly choking on a moan when he felt Len's hot load pumping away inside his tight ass. He thought he was going to break, sobbing hysterically as he suddenly orgasmed again, going limp and submitting completely. 

All he could do was whimper and twitch, blinking away tears as Len continued to fill him up with shallow thrusts. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, sucking in desperate puffs of precious oxygen through his nose, sincerely worried for a moment that he might actually pass out. 

The tentacles tenderly began to withdraw, Barry's arms now free to drape around Len's shoulders. He was full and throbbing, stretching out his long legs. He was a bit stiff, mumbling contently as he finally began to catch his breath. He grinned dopily, sighing, "Wow..." 

"Wow, hmm?" Len drawled, smirking playfully. He kissed the tip of Barry's nose, asking, "So, I take it you enjoyed yourself?" 

"That was... I don't even have the words. I didn't think it was possible. I just, wow, yeah." 

"Oh," Len laughed heartily, a positively wicked grin curling his lips, chuckling, "Beautiful boy. We're just getting started." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Another chapter! Boom! Speedy Kat is speedy. Don't be surprised if you see that count jump up. My outline has gotten the better of me because I wrote a lot of smut. Like a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

If Len had been anyone else, Barry certainly would have disputed his claim that their lovely tumble had only been the start of the evening's passions. But Len was a god, and he was definitely not done yet. 

The tentacles that had been pleasuring Barry's body switched, the one that had been probing deep inside of him now nuzzling along his cock with soft strokes. Barry couldn't believe he was hard again so soon, moaning at the teasing touches moving along his swollen length. 

The tentacle that had swallowed down his loads was having its turn pushing inside his stretched hole, moving in shallow thrusts. Barry whined softly, rocking his hips down to meet it. 

"Good?" Len asked in a very smug voice that indicated he already knew the answer. 

"Yes," Barry replied, listening to the wet slide of Len's tentacle as it moved in and out of him. It was a slurping, slick sound, positively obscene, and he was blushing down to his navel from how much he was enjoying it. 

Len responded with a throaty chuckle, nuzzling against Barry's flushed cheek. 

Barry kept canting his hips down, soon frustrated with the sluggish pace and complaining loudly, "Len, please! I need more!" 

"What do you need, my love?" Len asked calmly, still refusing to speed up. 

"I need... I need to move, I need..." Barry groaned, wiggling defiantly as he tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to do. He bit his lip, gasping, "I want to be on top. I want to ride you... can, can we do that?" 

"We can do anything you want," Len assured him, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he hungrily gazed down at Barry, definitely approving of his suggestion, "I would enjoy that very much..." 

Barry grinned, stealing a kiss before pushing Len playfully onto his back. He straddled his hips, grunting as the tentacle easily moved with him. He hadn't realized how long it was, easily stretching to stay inside of him in this new position. 

He pushed himself up on Len's chest, grinding his ass back and gasping, "Fuck... uh huh... that, that's really good." He bit at his lip, his fingers clenching against Len's skin as he started rocking harder. 

Len bared his teeth, growling, "Yes, my love... just like that." 

Barry groaned, eagerly fucking himself down as the tentacle remained still so he could take as much as he liked. He was greedy, desperate, slamming his body with savage jerks, crying out and moaning with a ludicrous smile stretched across his face. 

It felt fucking fantastic. He moaned and grunted, savoring the sweet ache as his hole stretched to take on more. His cock was bobbing and leaking as he rode Len hard, arching his back and crying out to the stars above them. 

Throughout it all, he couldn't take his attention away from Len. The soft growls he was letting out were unbelievably sexy, the desperation of his hands as they clawed at his hips was hotter still, but the way he was looking at Barry threatened to still his heart on the spot. 

They were tangled together in a bed in the middle of space, and yet, Len's enamored expression made Barry feel like he was the only magical thing here. A god, an immortal being, was gazing up at him as if he was the truly miraculous one, and Barry was melting from the wealth of love he felt pouring out from his eyes. 

Love... yes. 

Len's eyes were full of love, turning darker and darker until they were jet black and sparkling marvelously. He was sitting up, breaking the beautiful rhythm and snatching Barry into a rough kiss as he wrapped those long legs around himself. 

"Fuck! Len! Oh, mmmmph," Barry cried against Len's lips, squeezing his waist tight between his thighs and holding onto his shoulders. The kiss was amazing and hot, his head absolutely spinning from every swipe of Len's mouth dancing across his own. 

Len's hands were moving everywhere, seeking the curve of Barry's cheek then the smooth flesh of his back, grabbing at his sides and his hips. "You were made for me," he sighed passionately between slips of tongue, "Just for me, Barry... only me." 

Barry yelped when the second tentacle was suddenly curling against his hole seeking entrance. He was tempted to climb right up Len's shoulders and flee, squeaking, "W-wait, are you trying to put _both_ in there?!" 

"Yes," Len purred, cradling Barry's face in his palms and reassuring him, "We don't have to if you don't want to, but... I want you to have all of me." 

Barry nodded, his stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement. He'd certainly fantasized about similar situations; taking on two lovers or sharing a lover with a toy. He'd never been daring enough or had a partner that he trusted to explore such a desire. 

But he trusted Len. 

Totally and completely. 

Barry took a big breath, determined, saying earnestly, "Then give it to me." 

The warmth dripping from Len's smile was melting Barry's insides, Len nodding firmly as he kissed him again. The tentacle took its time, pressing patiently against the edge of his rim, the pointed tip just slipping inside and holding still for a few beats. 

Barry gasped, more in surprise than pain because there was none. The pressure ached insistently, wiggling his hips as his body protested the new intrusion, but it didn't hurt the way he had been expecting. His fingers fisted against Len's shoulders, his head tipping back as he tried to breathe. 

The second tentacle kept pushing until Barry was trembling, his eyes flooding with tears. He was full, his ass stuffed so tightly that he was moaning shamelessly even when there was barely any movement. He was frantic, pleading, "Len... I need... I need you to..." 

Len understood, wrapping his arms firmly around Barry's waist as the tentacles began to pound away at his wet hole. Together they moved, thrusting as one before each would take turns diving as deeply as they could until the sensation had Barry screaming. 

His mouth was gaping, sweat beading up on every inch his lean frame as he struggled to find the perfect position to take on such a lovely assault. There was none to be had, falling limp in Len's arms as his tentacles fucked away at his ass and he had to squeal, "Fuck! I think, I think I'm coming!" 

The feeling was too much, flooding his senses until all he could focus on was the demand of his loins to find relief. His hips bobbled of their own vicious accord, his cock shooting off ridiculously thick streams of come as he rode back against the tentacles fucking deep inside his hole. 

"Len!" Barry's voice was strained and breathless, finding the resilience to snatch his hands across Len's back, his spine curling as he came over and over again. It shouldn't be possible, but his cock never seemed to stop. He bucked and writhed with every sweet shudder, screaming in pleasure when he felt Len's tentacles shivering within him. 

The come ran like rivers down his cheeks, hot and sticky, his balls pulsing as his cock unloaded endlessly between them. He couldn't hold himself up, bracing his ass against the unnatural rigidity of Len's tentacles, his head dropping down to sob pitifully against his chest. 

"Yes, my love," Len breathed in adoration, hugging him close, "Just give in, don't fight it... let me love you." 

Barry whimpered, his body twitching as his cock lurched one final time, falling flaccid and sore from such rapid ejaculations. He was crying quietly, every muscle wrecked, forever grateful for Len's strong arms to cradle him tight. 

For the first time, Barry noticed the silence. Out here, there was no sound. There was no rush of a passing breeze or a faulty air conditioner's strangled hum, the stir of arguing neighbors was absent, and there was no distant buzz of the city to distract his ears. 

There was nothing except him and Len. 

Their breathing, harsh and desperate breaths, the soft and slick smack of their lips as they kissed, the viscous slurp of the tentacles' withdrawal. Barry was utterly exhausted and yet he had never felt more alive. 

He groaned as Len laid him out across the mammoth bed, grinning dumbly as he asked lazily, "Mmmm... how do you do that thing..." 

"Which thing is that?" Len countered happily, his eyes icy blue again as they met Barry's. "I did a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific." 

"I can't... you... fuck. Fuck. All the things!" Barry laughed, sighing loudly and draping his arm over his face as his body continued to tingle from all of the intense orgasms. "This has been... holy crap. Yeah, I'm going with 'holy crap' for two hundred, Alex." 

"Not sure who Alex is, but if he happens to be an expert in physical pleasure, well..." Len smirked confidently. "Two hundred seems high, but I'm confident I can get you there." 

"I'm good," Barry said quickly, certain his mortal flesh had been taken to its limits, "Oh, so very good. I mean, I lost count, and I didn't think I could come like that." 

"Being a god has its perks," Len beamed. 

"It was just... it was more than the sex, it was..." 

"What?" 

"You make me feel safe," Barry croaked brokenly, licking his lips as he struggled beneath the full weight of his words. 

Len's smug expression was diluted by a rare and genuine smile. He pressed a chaste kiss to Barry's forehead, murmuring, "You've lost so much... you will not lose me." 

Barry's lips twisted back in an awful grimace, unable to stop the flow of tears that came. He cried openly, sobbing as all of his raw emotions took over. It was too real, too fresh, crying bitterly, "That's what everyone says." 

His mother had said it before. So had his father. Every friend and lover before had made similar claims, save Cisco, and Barry knew this fear was the very soul of the demon that had prevented him from ever truly getting close to anyone else. 

One way or another, everyone he cared about always left him. 

"But I'm not everyone, Barry," Len said immediately, "I'm a god. There is no power on earth or amongst the stars that will ever take me away from you." 

Barry cried harder, snot and tears flowing, too emotional to bother with being embarrassed. Len made no attempt to stop him, only soothing him with small kisses and a light humming. Barry wasn't sure how long it went on for, quieting himself down as his eyes burned and his throat ached, mumbling, "Fuck, I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize," Len urged, his hand passing over Barry's face and magically wiping all the mess away, "It's been a very intense evening." 

"Ha! There's not a word that's been invented yet to describe this evening!" Barry exclaimed, allowing himself a crooked little smile. 

"Mmm, how about 'Azathothian'?" 

"Oh, how humble of you," Barry snorted with a familiar roll of his eyes. 

Len looked proud of himself, teasing, "We all have our talents, Barry. There's nothing wrong in taking pride in one's skill." 

Barry couldn't help but laugh, enjoying how easy it was to find levity with Len even in such stressful moods. They laughed together until Barry's face hurt, happy and warm, beaming up at his godly lover. 

Concern softened Len's tone as he asked softly, "Are you all right?" 

Barry nodded instinctively, but thought over the question before replying quietly, "Yeah, I think I am." 

"Because you've yet to truly have all of me," Len said casually, "And if you're so inclined..." 

"What do you mean?" Barry blinked. "I did take all of you! And at the same time!" 

"Not quite," Len corrected, "There's a part of my body I have not yet shared, and I want to do so with you... if you'd be so willing." 

Barry realized Len must have been talking about that mysterious third tentacle, clarifying, "The part of you made for, uh, only giving pleasure?" 

"Yes," Len said, excited and smiling brightly. He was like a beaming child ready for show and tell, asking shyly, "Would you like to see it?" 

"Absolutely," Barry breathed, all of his insides absolutely aflutter with anticipation. The night had been utterly amazing so far, and his cock was surprisingly interested in another round. "Please. Show me." 

From the length of Len's spine slowly unfurled a tentacle that was ridiculously thicker than all of the others. Its girth was comparable to a soda can, and it was by far the most phallic appendage of Len's that Barry had seen. 

It had a defined head, pointed and flared with several inches of thick ribbing along the shaft. Below the ridges was a thick knot of tissue, bulbous in a way that reminded him of a scrotum. Beyond that was the same slick and smooth flesh that all of Len's tentacles had. 

From the tip to the thick knot had to be at least eight inches of ribbed flesh. No, maybe ten. 

Fuck. 

It was big. So very big. 

"Nope," Barry suddenly said without even thinking. 

"What's wrong?" Len blinked. 

"That's not going inside of me." 

"Of course it is," Len snorted. 

"Even with all the magic in the fucking world, that's not going to fit. It's impossible." 

"Yes, it will," Len insisted. 

"There's no way for that Bad Dragon crazy monstrous cock to go in my ass!" Barry protested, crossing his legs firmly together. 

"Have a little faith, Scarlet," Len teased, the massive tentacock throbbing against the outside of Barry's thigh. 

"Oh, fuck," Barry whimpered, sweeping a hand over his face. He nodded, exhaling slowly. Len hadn't disappointed him yet. He forced himself to relax, uncrossing his legs as he sighed, "Okay. Just... go slow?" 

"Of course, my love." Len kissed him, a sweet press of their lips, all of his other tentacles sliding back into place on his body and hidden away. The tentacock slipped down between his legs to mimic the proper placement of a penis, Len's hands lovingly stroking up Barry's hips and sides. 

Barry melted under all the passionate affections, gasping quietly as the bed beneath him rose up to elevate his ass. He managed a cheeky smile, teasing, "Couldn't just stick a pillow under my butt? Had to show off and bend the fabric of the universe to reshape the mattress?" 

"Yes," Len replied with a happy little smirk, sliding his arms beneath Barry's back and kissing him fondly. 

"Mmmph," Barry mumbled, enjoying the tender kisses and the ever present fresh taste of mint. He let his legs spread, resting his knees against Len's hips. This was more intimate than before, more adoring and somehow even more intense. 

Len's arms were strong and safe, holding Barry against him in the most loving embrace. The kiss was full of passion, prompting little gasps and moans, Len devouring each and every one with skillful swipes of his tongue. 

Barry suddenly felt the pointed head of the tentacock pressing against his hole, a startled gasp interrupting his moans. "Please," he pleaded quietly, nervous and afraid of the pain he was certain was coming, "Please... please be gentle." 

"I will," Len whispered, his voice hoarse with earnest emotion, "I would never hurt you, Barry. Never." 

Barry blinked, struck again by the amount of love he saw in Len's eyes. He clung to his back, groaning quietly as Len pushed in more. Everything was wet and dripping, this tentacle's ribbed edges flexing against Barry's tight hole as it went deeper and deeper. 

Barry's cries hit a feverish pitch, shaking in Len's arms. He didn't know what to do with himself, twitching uncontrollably as he dug his nails into Len's spine. He could feel the ribbing moving inside of him, his ass stretched beyond what he would have ever thought possible. 

His balls were throbbing, a great and mighty pressure building up from which he could find no relief. Within that tension was mind numbing ecstasy, letting his head drop to the side as Len's massive tentacock fucked him. 

That thick knot was pushing against Barry's hole with every slam, preventing Len from going any further. Len was grunting from his primal efforts, panting savagely, "Yes, Barry... made for me...only me! All of me!" 

Barry didn't realize what Len was trying to do until he felt a faint burn, moaning as the knot was actually inside of him now. Oh, it felt good to be this full, impossible and beautiful, wailing in pleasure as Len fucked him. 

No, this wasn't fucking. 

This was... different. 

For a few precious ticks of time, all Barry could hear was the slick thrusting of Len's tentacock and his own ragged breathing. He gasped, his heart pounding like a drum, thumping so hard that it suddenly eclipsed all the other sounds. 

Somewhere in that overwhelming beat, a distant roar began to simmer and wash over him until his ears were ringing. It was getting louder with every slam, his loins aching for release and leaving him desperately begging, "Oh, Len! Please! I'm, I'm right there!" 

"Say my name, Barry," Len growled passionately, his fingers clawing at his flesh, "Say it!" 

"Len!" Barry tried awkwardly, startled by the dampness he found in Len's eyes in response. No, he realized, not that name. That's not what Len wanted to hear. He gasped and moaned, whimpering, "Azathoth..." 

"Yes," Len hissed triumphantly, kissing Barry fiercely, his insane tentacock beginning to pump even harder, pleading, "Again!" 

Barry sobbed, frantic and wanting, screaming, "Azathoth!" 

All of the roaring and thumping vanished, a single moment of silence only marred by Barry's sharply inhaled breath as he orgasmed. He came so hard that the world around him went white, completely submitting to the incredible sensation. The shudders of his climax were gentle though powerful, like warm waves splashing against the shore. 

Len was groaning with an animalistic fervor, his tentacock releasing a thick load deep inside of Barry's shivering body. It was too much, Barry's ass aching as it was filled to the brim, hot come leaking out and running down over his thighs. He came over and over again, his cries strangled and broken as his cock pulsed all over his stomach. 

The final climax left only a small splatter, his balls as empty as his ass was full, crying shamelessly, "Oh, fuck... Azathoth.. yes, yes, fuck, yes... Oh, my God..." 

"Yes," Len purred with a warm smile, kissing away his tears and holding his trembling body, "Your god. Always yours." 

"Mine," Barry whimpered, moaning softly as Len flattened the mattress back out and pulled him against his side. They held each other close, trading soft kisses and caresses, Barry waiting for his soul to come down from whatever part of the universe it had flown off to. 

"Good?" Len asked hesitantly, uncharacteristically shy. 

Barry's head bobbled, snuggling into Len's chest as he moaned, "Fuck. Yes! So good! That thing is... it's..." He struggled to find the perfect adjective, grinning as he decided on, "Azathothian." 

Len was clearly pleased, smirking as he declared, "A fine review." 

Barry laughed, teasing, "That monster probably got great reviews at all those tentacle orgies." 

Len actually blushed, that odd shyness returning as he said, "You're the first to have it." 

"The first?" Barry was so strung out on bliss that he didn't immediately understand. He blinked up at Len, asking slowly, "What do you mean? You haven't... with that?" 

"That part of myself I was saving for my mate," Len explained, his face still gorgeously flushed, "And I've never mated before you. I've never... courted anyone else. Yes, I've had my share of physical pleasures, but what we've shared tonight? No one else has ever had." 

Barry was stunned, his jaw hanging open as he struggled to fully appreciate what Len was telling him. He clicked his teeth together, licking his lips as he said, "Thank you. Thank you for sharing it with me." 

Len was obviously uncomfortable with being so vulnerable, quick to tease, "Would you like me to share it with you again?" 

"No!" Barry groaned, playfully swatting at him. "I'm good. So fucking good. My little mortal brain is fried and God, I can still feel you dripping out of me, and mmmph, yup." 

Len's tentacles were all curling around Barry, smooth and warm, smugly saying, "Sleep now. I'll share it with you in the morning." 

"I'm not going to be able to walk in the morning." 

"You don't need to walk," Len snorted, "We're in bed." 

Barry shook his head, laughing softly as he cuddled into the warm nest of tentacles surrounding him. His eyes were closing, his fingers idly tracing along Len's chest as he sighed, "You really are amazing, you know." 

"I know," Len replied confidently, a smile in his voice as he affectionately added, "And so are you, Barry Allen." 

Barry drifted off soon after that, sated and happy, taken into a deep and wonderful sleep. He awoke in a snug tangle of tentacles with Len's face buried in the crook of his shoulder. 

Trying to free himself woke up Len who then made good on his promise to share his special tentacle with Barry again. He left Barry shuddering and wet, kissing him passionately as he mumbled, "Mmm, you make me never want to leave this bed..." 

"We have to go back," Barry protested with a contented hum, "Remember? Murder to solve, innocent man to free from prison, intestines that need to be festively braided?" 

"Fine," Len pouted, stealing one last kiss before he said, "Close your eyes, love." 

Barry obeyed, not opening them again until he felt his feet on solid ground. They were back in his apartment, both cleaned and clothed, Barry gasping in horror as he looked around. 

The entire place had been torn apart. All of his stacks of books and papers were scattered across the floor, every shelf bared and his sofa was turned over. The kitchen looked like it had exploded, all of the cabinets cleared of their contents. 

He rushed to his bedroom with Len right behind him, finding it in the same state. Every drawer had been ripped open and emptied, his closet completely ravaged and his mattress flipped onto the floor. Even his bathroom had been stripped and plundered. 

"What the fuck," Barry hissed, clinging to Len as he struggled to get his fingers into position for a perception spell. 

Len reached out, gently holding Barry's wrist to guide him, hissing furiously, "Thawne." 

Barry steadied his fingers, finding the man's aura all over the place. That peculiar blue residue was also present, inhaling sharply as he said, "The key. He must have come here looking for it." 

"And found nothing," Len spat bitterly, his eyes flooded with worry as he looked at Barry. "What about Ray?" 

"Ray should be safe," Barry said quickly, "Thawne doesn't know who he is. Ray never contacted him to give him the key, and I'm pretty sure Leo wouldn't have mentioned him. But..." 

"But what?" 

"But Thawne probably knows Leo had a sister," Barry said, swallowing anxiously, "And if he's already searched Leo's apartment and here..." 

"Then there's a good chance he may go looking for her." 

"We've got to get to Lisa. Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that beautiful smut and booo, back to the plot! Dun dun dunnn!


	10. Chapter 10

Barry rubbed his hands together, clapping forcefully to restore his apartment and see if anything was missing. He cursed when he saw a faint glow underneath his bed where he had stashed the dagger that had killed his mother. 

"Fuck," Barry hissed, "Thawne took the damn dagger!" 

"I would say that reeks of guilt," Len drawled. 

"Definitely," Barry growled, "But we'll worry about that later. Lisa could be in danger! We've got to get to her before Thawne does." 

"If he hasn't already." 

"Len! How can you say something like that!" Barry was immediately aghast. 

"What?" Len blinked. "Thawne hasn't been here for hours! We have to accept the possibility-" 

"No! I'm not accepting shit!" Barry barked, grabbing Len's hand and dragging him to the door. "Let's go!" 

"Mmm, I love it when you get so _aggressive_..." 

"Come on," Barry groaned, ignoring how Len's purr could make him blush so easily. They didn't have time for that right now. He led him downstairs and out into the street, quickly trying to call Lisa. 

No answer. 

He tried again. 

Still nothing. 

He started waving for a cab, saying worriedly, "She's not answering. Shit, shit, shit." He stared at his phone, sighing, "Maybe she's with Cisco..." 

"What's a Cisco?" 

"My best friend, Lisa's boyfriend," Barry replied, dialing him quickly, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible as he greeted, "Heyyyy, buddy!" 

"Hey!" Cisco sounded concerned, asking, "What's up, dude? You been doing okay?" 

"Oh! Good! Very good!" Barry replied anxiously. "Hey, uh, is Lisa with you?" 

"No," Cisco scoffed, "She won't see me. Said she's going through something personal and won't freakin' talk to me about it." There was a pause, suspiciously inquiring, "Do you know what's going on? Does this have something to do with Leo?" 

"Uhhh..." 

"Barry!" Cisco was angry now. "If there's something going down with my woman, I deserve to know! Especially if you know and I don't! That's messed up!" 

"Cisco," Barry said firmly, taking a deep breath, "We've been friends since college. Best friends. Right now, I need you to trust me." 

"Barry, Lisa is my girlfriend! Come on, dude! Tell me what's wrong!" 

"Cisco, please," Barry pleaded, "I swear we'll explain everything later, but right now I need you to trust me. And uhm, please tell me where Lisa lives?" 

"Damn it, Barry," Cisco snapped. There was a long pause before he finally said, "It's 1890 Winfield Avenue, okay?" 

"Great!" Barry gushed, grinning wide as he said, "Thank you so much, Cisco! I swear, it'll all make sense-" 

"I'll meet you there," Cisco interjected sharply. 

"Oh, no," Barry protested, "No, nope. That's not a good idea." He finally got a cab to stop for them, hopping in the back and giving the driver the address. 

"Barry, I wanna know what's going on right now," Cisco said stubbornly, "I'll see you over there." He hung up abruptly before Barry could argue with him. 

"Craaaap," Barry whined. 

"Problem?" Len asked casually. 

"Cisco is coming over to Lisa's ," Barry groaned, "Definitely not what I wanted for today." 

"Is he a follower?" 

"He's Lucian." 

Len made a disgusted face, sighing, "Ah, won't this be fun!" 

"You be nice," Barry fussed, "He's my best friend." 

"I'm always nice!" Len gasped, seemingly offended by the insinuation that he would behave otherwise. 

Barry rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue. He tapped his foot anxiously, eager to arrive and make sure Lisa was all right. 

As they pulled up to her address, everything seemed to be okay. There were no outward signs of danger, and Barry paid the driver and quickly sprang to the front door to knock. 

Lisa answered after a few moments, and Barry almost didn't recognize her. She did not have a trace of makeup or jewelry on, and she was an absolute mess. Her hair was a fluffy tangle and she was wearing the same clothes Barry had seen her in last. 

"Hey, Lisa," Barry said, waving shyly. 

"Did you find him?" Lisa asked sternly, rubbing at her puffy eyes. 

"Huh?" 

"Who killed Leo! Did you find him?" 

Barry sighed, replying, "No, not yet, but-" 

Lisa snorted and promptly slammed the door in his face. 

Len shrugged, saying dryly, "Well, I suppose that could have gone better." 

Barry knocked on the door again, calling out, "Lisa! Please! We need to talk! Thawne may be coming here, and-" 

"And what?" Lisa snapped as the door flew open again, scowling grumpily at Barry. 

"He's looking for the key!" Barry tried to quickly explain. "He tried to kill me yesterday when we went to his house and then he trashed my place last night. Please." 

"Did he kill Leo?" Lisa demanded. 

"No, I don't think so, but he's definitely involved," Barry sneered honestly, "He's desperate to get his hands on that piece of the key Leo stole, and I think he's capable of anything." 

"And why would he think it might be here?" 

"He doesn't know about Ray," Barry said, grimacing, "He's already searched Leo's place and mine. As his sister, you might be his next target." 

"And he's definitely involved with Leo's death?" Lisa clarified, pressing her lips tightly together. 

"Yes," Barry said exasperatedly. 

Lisa drummed her long nails along the doorframe, tossing her hair back as she said confidently, "Well, if he wants to come party over here, it would be terribly rude of me not to be an accommodating hostess." 

"Yes, my child," Len purred happily, beaming with pride as they followed Lisa inside, "We will definitely be ready for him." 

"Uh, one other little thing," Barry said hesitantly, glancing around the little house awkwardly. There were candles burning everywhere, all white and red, several scattered across the floor and windows. He paused when he saw a collection of photographs propped up on the kitchen table surrounded by more candles and flowers. 

They were all of Leo. 

Len glanced over them curiously, but said nothing, reaching silently for Barry's hand. Barry squeezed it, trying to offer some comfort for what had to be a bit awkward; even for a god. 

"What is it?" Lisa asked, a cork popping as she poured herself a glass of wine. 

"Cisco is coming over," Barry cringed. 

"What the fuck, Barry!" Lisa screeched, throwing the cork at him. 

"I'm sorry!" Barry cried, trying to duck. "You didn't answer my calls, and I freaked out a little! I thought Thawne was already here!" 

"Cisco doesn't know!" Lisa shouted angrily. "He doesn't know about any of this!" 

"I know!" Barry groaned. "Look, I'm sorry! We can tell him together. He's really worried about you. I'm worried about you, too!" 

"I'm fine!" Lisa scowled, drowning a growl in a healthy swig of wine. 

"You're suffering," Len said softly, moving to take the glass away from her. 

Lisa narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on the glass and seemed to be considering playing tug-of-war with an Old God. She relented, letting him take it and sighing, "My brother is dead. I know you'll punish who did it... but that doesn't bring him back to me." 

"I'm sorry," Len said quietly, a slick tentacle taking her hand. 

"I can't bury him," Lisa sniffed sadly, "I can't wash his body and shroud him, I can't put him back into the earth... I'm just... stuck. I know his soul is at peace, but I can't move on. And when I look at you, all I see is him. And it's breaking my fucking heart." 

"Soon," Len promised, embracing her close, "Your brother will have the funeral rites that he deserves. I swear that I will make all of this right." 

Barry flinched. Len didn't mean that he was going to give back Leo's body when this was done, did he? 

What did that mean for their future? 

Did they even have one together? 

Falling for an immortal wasn't quite the happy ending he had always hoped for, but Len made him happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Now that he realized he was at risk of losing him, his heart dropped down into his gut and ached uncomfortably. 

Without a vessel to move around in, how could they possibly stay together? 

His selfish thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock at the door, sighing in frustration. "Uhm, I'll go get it," he mumbled, "It's probably Cisco." 

He headed back down the hallway, surprised when Len had magically caught up to him and tugged at his arm, asking softly, "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing," Barry said dismissively. 

"Liar," Len snorted with a click of his tongue. 

"What are we going to do when this is over? Once we find justice for Leo?" Barry demanded suddenly, filled with the rampant need to know. Perhaps it wasn't the best time or place, but he had to have an answer. 

"You're my mate, Barry," Len replied without hesitation, "You're mine, and I am yours." 

"What about Leo's body?" 

"What about it?" Len blinked. 

"You said you were going to let her have a funeral! What, is she going to bury you alive?" 

"No!" Len groaned, glaring at the door as the knocking became more impatient. He apparently hadn't thought his promise to Lisa all the way through. He stared up at the ceiling, sighing at last, "I don't know." 

"Well," Barry snapped fiercely, "Maybe you should freaking figure that out before we do any more mating!" 

The hurt was evident on Len's face, letting go of Barry's arm so he could answer the door. 

Cisco was on the other side, glaring at them both and demanding furiously, "Okay! I want some answers right now! First, Leo is missing and now he's not? And Lisa still won't talk to me? What the fuck, my dudes!" 

"Not Leo," Len corrected softly, still pouting from Barry's verbal jabs. 

"What are you talking about?" Cisco scoffed, glancing at Barry as he asked firmly, "Where's Lisa?" 

"In the kitchen, but maybe you should-" Barry didn't even finish before Cisco was pushing by him and into the house. "Cisco!" 

"Lisa!" Cisco was calling out, stomping into the kitchen with Len and Barry right behind him. He stopped short when he saw the memorial of Leo and all the candles. It was starting to click that something was very wrong, asking nervously, "Lisa? Baby girl? What the hell is going on?" 

Lisa had abandoned her wine glass and was drinking straight from the bottle. She ignored Len's disapproving frown, waving at the pictures as she said honestly, "I'm in mourning." 

"For who? Leo?" Cisco was clearly confused, looking back at Len. "Uh, baby girl... he's right there." He quirked his brows. "Wait. What is this. Is he a ghost that only I can see?" 

"Not a ghost," Len replied smoothly as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "I'm a god." 

"Right! Cool! So, everyone has apparently gone nuts," Cisco laughed, pleading with Barry, "Please, someone sane, I need a sane person to please tell me what the fuck is going on." 

Lisa nodded at Barry to explain, far too busy chugging as much of her wine as she could before Len took the bottle from her. 

"Leo was murdered the night of your party," Barry sad quietly, "Azathoth the Lesser, an Old God, possessed his body and came to me for help finding his killer. Things have gotten... complicated." 

Cisco's expression was dubious, looking between them all and snorting, "Uh huh. Right." 

"Truly," Len said, cocking his head towards Cisco, "I am Azathoth the Lesser, brother of Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog-" 

"He doesn't know who any of those people are," Barry cut Len off, perhaps more sharply than he should have, but he was still upset. 

Len's upper lip curled up in a snarl, pouting at having his grand introduction interrupted, but he didn't argue. 

"Are you guys all on some sort of like crazy magical hallucinogenic drug?" Cisco asked, genuinely concerned. "I can get you guys help, really. Lots of good hospitals in the city." 

"Enough," Len growled impatiently, holding out his arm and unfurling several tentacles in Cisco's direction, declaring, "Behold, mortal! My divine flesh, my-" 

"What in the fuck is this Special Edition Sarlaac pit bullshit!" Cisco shrieked in terror, retreating against the wall. "Tentacles! Why does Leo have fucking tentacles!" 

"Because Leo is dead," Lisa said sadly, smiling bitterly, "And that's Azathoth." 

"Len is also acceptable," Len said with a casual shrug, batting his eyes sweetly at Barry as he purred, "Barry enjoys screaming either one when we're coupled together." 

"Len!" Barry shouted, his face instantly scorching with embarrassment. 

"Wait, so, you guys are like a thing?" Cisco squeaked. "Isn't that like some sort of necrophilia since you've already said Leo was freakin' murdered?" 

"This body is alive because of my immortal essence, so, hmm, no," Len replied thoughtfully. 

"Listen, Cisco," Barry said quickly, trying to redirect the conversation, "Leo was hired by someone to, uh, _acquire_ a very special item-" 

"You mean steal it," Cisco said with a stubborn scowl. 

"You knew?" Lisa asked, clearly surprised. 

"I'm not stupid. I've always known he was a thief," Cisco said with a wry smile, throwing up his hands as he pressed, "So, what happened? Heist gone bad?" 

"Not exactly," Barry replied, crossing his arms, "Leo got the item, gave it to his fence, but then he was murdered. His fence never completed the deal, and now the guy who hired him is totally hellbent on getting his prize. 

"But! He has no clue where it is. We're thinking he never knew about the fence or that would have been his very first stop. He's already trashed Leo's place and mine trying to find it." 

"And you think he'll come to Lisa next. Huh. Did this guy kill Leo?" 

"I really don't think so," Barry said with a shake of his head, his eyes hot as he softly continued, "But, uh... I'm pretty sure he's the man in the yellow robe." 

Cisco's eyes widened, stunned. 

"The what now?" Lisa blinked. 

"The guy that Barry said killed his mom when he was a kid," Cisco said quietly, "He's real? He's really real? Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry. I'm the king of all dicks. I never... shit." 

"It's fine," Barry said stiffly, forcing a smile, "It's gonna be fine. I'm, uhm, somehow..." He took a deep breath, trying to finish strong, "Somehow, Leo's death may be linked to my mom's. Even if this guy didn't kill Leo, he killed her and then there's this bit where he might be trying to end the world." 

Cisco sighed, reaching out for his friend and hugging him tight. Barry noticed Len's jealous stare, but he ignored it. He let Cisco embrace him as long as he wanted to, reassuring him, "Hey, it's okay. Really." 

"I thought it was just something your brain made up to deal with the trauma of your mom's death," Cisco sniffed, "I'm, uhm, I'm really sorry." 

"It's okay," Barry promised, "Len and I are going to handle it." 

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Cisco blinked, pulling away slowly. He looked to Lisa and back to Barry, his voice anxious as he stammered, "Handle it how exactly? I mean, Leo's been murdered, and not one of you have mentioned the police or anything... you haven't even freaking called them, have you?" 

"No police," Lisa said firmly, her icy eyes focusing on Cisco, "Leo was a devout worshipper of Azathoth. Azathoth is going to take care of it." 

"Squid man?" Cisco blinked at Len. "The 'god', right?" He pressed his hands against his face, grumbling, "Look, I'm trying really hard to be cool about all of this, but it's like really hard. I don't know what that is going on over there, but it's not a god." 

"He is," Barry insisted stubbornly, "He's a god, Cisco. The Sages are right. I know this isn't easy to accept, but the Old Gods are real." 

"I can accept you guys not calling the cops and that 'handling it' is some sort of code for some vigilante justice that I don't need to know anything else about," Cisco retorted dryly, "I can even accept all of you freakin' lying to me, but I mean, holy crap baskets, this is fucking nuts! 

"I can't believe that he's a god. I just can't. I don't know what kind of magic voodoo he's worked over on you guys, but maybe Leo just had a super crazy stroke or he's possessed by a demon. Like, a tentacle demon. But he can't be a god." 

Len rolled his eyes, reaching out one of tentacles and pressing the end defiantly in the middle of Cisco's forehead. 

Cisco promptly dropped to his knees, gasping and panting, his body trembling all over as he was flooded with Len's godly presence. 

Lisa seized the moment and had already retrieved another bottle of wine since Len had removed the other one. She poured heavily, offering a glass to Barry. 

"Thanks," Barry mumbled, accepting it and taking a long gulp. 

"Your mother was murdered?" Lisa asked carefully. 

"Yeah," Barry replied, staring down into his glass, "I was eight. This Saturday will be seventeen years since it happened. I saw it, saw a man in a yellow robe, but no one believed me." 

"And you think it's Thawne?" 

"Found the dagger that killed her in his house." 

"Fuck," Lisa whispered, already due for a refill and grabbing the bottle. 

"Yeah," Barry agreed, glancing back at Cisco and Len. 

Len was kneeling next to Cisco, a beautiful array of his tentacles writhing about, whispering something in Cisco's ear. Cisco was smiling dopily, tears glistening in his eyes as he listened intently. 

"And what's this shit about him ending the world?" Lisa questioned. 

"Short version? Leo stole a piece of an ancient key to summon Cthulhu and apparently prime time immortal calling hours are this Saturday," Barry replied, tipping the glass back. 

"Thawne is supposed to be this crazy devoted Sage!" Lisa blinked, confused and uncertain. "He should know how totally fucking stupid of an idea that is." 

"You would think." 

"Why would Leo have been so set on giving it back to Thawne?" Lisa wondered out loud. "He had to know what he was stealing and what it would be used for, sob story or not. My brother was no fool." 

"I don't know," Barry confessed, "Still gotta figure that part out, too. There's a lot that isn't adding up. For now, that piece of the key is safe with Ray, and the rest of it is at the museum with other Ray." 

"Other Ray?" 

"Ray Palmer, works there." 

"So... you and Azathoth?" she asked curiously, peering at Barry over the rim of her glass. 

Barry nearly choked on his wine, stuttering, "Y-yeah... uhm. The courting is going... pretty well. You were right, you know. About being desired by a god. I just... uhhh..." 

"I upset you, didn't I?" Lisa said with surprising clarity considering how much alcohol she'd had. "Because I want to bury Leo, and you want Azathoth to keep his body." 

"There is no way to answer that without sounding like an asshole," Barry said with a wince. 

"At least you're being honest," Lisa replied curtly, rolling her head against her shoulder. "Look, for what it's worth, if you really wanted to-" 

Cisco suddenly came barreling over, frantic and babbling, "Real! It's real! He's really real! This, this is huge! Like, finding out Yoda is real! You knew! You both knew! The Sages all knew! I'm sorry I ever freakin' doubted! It's not my fault, it's just how I was raised-" 

"Baby," Lisa soothed tearfully, gently pulling him into her arms and peppering his face with sweet little kisses, "It's okay, baby. Really. We know." 

Len approached Barry, but didn't make any move to touch him. He seemed to be waiting for permission, watching Barry carefully. 

Barry reached for his hand, his heart stirring at the way Len's face lit up from the simple affection. He wanted to give Cisco and Lisa some time alone, leading Len over towards the table where the memorial was set up for Leo. 

"I'm sorry," Len said quietly, his lips brushing over Barry's ear as he lovingly embraced him, "I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I don't like it. I don't wish to do things that I have to apologize for later." 

Barry shivered, replying gently, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. We have more important things to worry about." 

"You're the most important thing to me, remember?" Len corrected firmly. "You're my mate." 

"And after we catch Thawne and save the day?" 

"Still your mate, no matter what vessel I'm in," Len said firmly, "If Lisa wants me to return Leo's body, I will. But that doesn't mean that we won't be together. Perhaps the package will change, but I am yours. Always." 

"Can you... uh... find another vessel?" Barry asked hesitantly. 

"It must be one that's without a soul or one that is willing," Len explained, running his fingers through Barry's hair, soothing, "Worry not, my love. I will not vacate this body until I know I have another waiting. You will not lose me." 

Barry clung to him desperately, taking a shaky breath as he struggled to quell the rising torrent of emotions threatening to break him. Those words struck something deep inside of him, wanting to believe them more anything. 

Len smirked, kissing Barry's brow as he asked innocently, "Does this mean we can continue mating now? Because I really enjoyed spilling my seed in you last night, oh, and this morning-" 

"Ugh!" Barry groaned in disgust, pushing at Len's chest. "You're horrible." 

"I'm wonderful," Len smugly countered. 

"You're ridiculous." 

"And just think, I'm all yours." 

"Lucky me," Barry chuckled, smiling sweetly because he meant it. He glanced into the kitchen to find Lisa and Cisco making out passionately, clearing his throat as he suggested, "Well, I guess this means we need to start preparing." 

"You still believe Thawne will come here? Why not target the museum first?" 

"Those pieces are useless without the one Leo stole," Barry replied with a shrug, "He will come, I'm sure of it." He grinned slyly. "Then it's time to see this godly wrath of yours." 

"Oh, absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. That pesky chapter count jumped up! Imagine that! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Cisco had clearly forgiven Lisa for keeping the truth from him if the amount of tongue they were currently exchanging was anything to go by. Barry smiled, leading Len into the living room to give them some privacy. 

In front of the couch, they found another memorial set up to Leo. More pictures, candles, and flowers, a lovely tribute to the fallen man. 

"She really loved her brother," Barry noted quietly, frowning softly. 

"Family is very important," Len said, shrugging lightly. 

"Even amongst the gods?" Barry asked curiously. 

"Yes," Len replied, smirking, "And we tend to have very, very big families." 

"How many siblings do you have? Like forty?" 

"Fifty six all together," Len replied with a smirk, "Mmm. But I'm not very close to any of them." 

"Even your full blooded ones? Like Ghatanothoa and the rest?" 

"They were all fighting to be my father's heir before we fell into the dreaming. As the youngest, I was last in line, and I honestly didn't care. Plus, they're assholes. They're all..." He paused as he searched for just the right words, smirking as he finished smugly, "Idiot sandwiches." 

Barry laughed, grinning wide as he said, "Oh, really?" 

"Mmhmm," Len nodded, "Especially Ghat. He's the oldest and the biggest idiot sandwich of them all." 

"The god of music, poetry, and plagues is an idiot sandwich?" 

"Absolutely," Len purred, pulling Barry down onto the sofa with him. He had a wicked sparkle in his eye, his hands sliding suggestively up Barry's hips. 

Barry settled against him, comfortable and warm. He gasped as Len palmed his ass, a tentacle curling around his thigh. 

"What is it?" Len asked innocently, nuzzling adoringly against Barry's jaw. 

"What are you doing?" Barry hissed, completely scandalized as the tentacle worked its way up against his groin. 

"You said we could mate-" 

"Not here!" Barry protested in horror. "And I didn't actually say that! You did!" 

"So, we can't?" Len pouted miserably. 

"We can later, but not here! It's weird!" Barry whined, trying to peel Len's hands and wandering tentacles away. "I've got your face staring at me, but it's not actually your face because it's Leo, and agh..." 

"Fine," Len groaned, flopping back on the sofa as if terribly wounded, "I suppose you want to ward the house and put up protection sigils to keep Thawne out?" 

"Yes," Barry grunted, patting down his pockets when he heard his phone going off, "One second." He didn't recognize the number, frowning as he answered, "Hello? Allen Investigations?" 

"Hey, Mr. Allen!" It was Ray Palmer, sounding quite cheerful and excited. 

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Palmer," Barry said politely, "How can I help you?" 

"I wanted to thank you!" Ray was positively gushing. "The totem fragment was returned this morning! Anonymously, but yes! I'm sure I have you to thank for that." 

Barry's stomach flipped, stammering, "Oh! Right! Uhm..." 

Crap, crap, crap. 

Ray Terrill had decided to give the damn thing back to the museum! 

"I'll finally be able to restore the totem and put it on display at the museum! Such a beautiful piece of history! I was thinking about having the unveiling this Saturday-" 

"No!" Barry shouted, jumping up to his feet. 

"Pardon?" 

"Not Saturday, not, uhm," Barry was scrambling to think of any reasonable response that wouldn't make him sound like a crazy person, "Listen, Mr. Palmer. You want to thank me? Wait a week before you unveil the totem." 

"A week?" Ray didn't seem happy, asking forlornly, "Why, Mr. Allen?" 

"Because... because I can't explain it all to you, but I'm asking you to please trust me," Barry replied, "You want to thank me for getting that piece back for you and not getting the cops involved? Then do this for me. Please wait at least a week." 

There was a long pause before Ray finally responded, "Okay, Mr. Allen. You've got yourself a deal." 

Barry sighed heavily in relief, sighing, "Thank you, Mr. Palmer. Thank you." 

"I expect you and your friend to come!" Ray said cheerfully. "After all, none of this would have been possible without you." 

Barry blinked at how truly sincere Ray sounded, replying, "It's no problem at all, Mr. Palmer. You take care, okay?" 

"You, too! Thanks so much, Barry," Ray chirped happily, "Bye bye." 

"Bye," Barry said quickly, hanging up and stomping his feet. "Fuck! This is bad!" 

Len had stretched out across the couch, his feet kicked up on the back as he sighed, "Let me guess. Ray One decided to give back the shiny to Ray Two?" 

"Yup," Barry grunted, "And technically shouldn't Ray Palmer be 'Ray One'? We met him first." 

"I like the other Ray better," Len replied indignantly. 

Barry rolled his eyes, dropping down on the sofa so Len could put his head in his lap, sighing, "This sucks." 

"Hey, what's going on?" Lisa's voice called out, slinking into the living room with Cisco at her side. She looked worried, asking, "I heard shouting." 

"Ray Terrill gave back the stolen key to Ray Palmer," Barry replied miserably, "Ray Two has all the pieces of the key now, and I'm sure he's hard at work putting it all back together." 

"And that's bad, right?" Cisco clarified. 

"End of the world bad, sweetie," Lisa sighed, swaying slightly and leaning against Cisco for support. 

"Thawne doesn't know yet," Barry said quickly, "And Ray promised me he won't reveal the restored key for another week. So, Thawne coming here is still very likely. We should get ready." 

"Done," Len sighed, snuggling into Barry thighs. 

"What do you mean, 'done'?" Barry blinked. 

"I've put a protection spell over the house, warded all the doors and windows, and placed containment spells all over the floor just for Thawne," Len replied smugly, "Now, he'll probably be able to break through most of that, so I have a very special little trap just for him that only a god can escape." 

"You did all that... just sitting there?" Cisco gasped in awe. 

"God, remember?" Len snorted. 

"Right," Cisco nodded, sighing heavily, "Still, you know, getting all that straight in my brain." He grinned shyly at Lisa, throwing up his hands as he said, "Guess this means it's time to convert!" 

"Aw, sweetie," Lisa gushed, smooching his cheek. 

"Definitely a time to celebrate," Len said, his eyes lighting up excitedly. 

"Oh, what are you up to?" Barry asked, running his hand through Len's short hair. 

"A new convert is very special," Len said innocently, "And I've already taken care of our defenses. I think it would be a lovely idea to properly initiate Cisco here." 

"Oooo! A welcome ritual!" Lisa squealed excitedly. "I'll call Mick! He should be here, too!" 

"Wait, a what now?" Cisco asked worriedly, watching Lisa run off excitedly. 

"A welcome ritual," Barry replied, "Sort of, hey, welcome to the faith. It's usually done for babies at birth, but it works for converts, too." 

"So, I'm a baby?" Cisco pouted. 

"A baby Sage!" Lisa giggled from the kitchen. 

"It's super simple," Barry assured his friend, "We cleanse the space, cast a circle, and invite you in. Then there's a feast and a party, and-" 

"Wild tentacle orgies," Len interjected lecherously. 

"No! There are not!" Barry argued. "Don't listen to him." 

Cisco looked genuinely alarmed, wandering wide eyed into the kitchen to hide with Lisa. 

"You're awful," Barry groaned. 

"I'm spectacular," Len corrected, sitting up and grabbing Barry's hands. He pulled him off the couch and into a sweet kiss, chuckling, "Come, we must prepare for the new baby." 

The next few hours were a flurry of activity, moving the couch and the memorials out of the way as they cleared the living room floor for the space. Barry was caught up assisting Lisa with the ritual, surprised at how he was enjoying it. 

He hadn't done many of these things since he was a child with his mother, but he found himself remembering the words and the movements effortlessly. 

He carried around the incense bowl burning with sage to cleanse the space, calling on Great Azathoth to purify it and cast aside any negative energies. 

As he chanted, he realized that Len was watching him with the funniest little smile on his face. The god looked proud, happy, and there was a light in his eyes that made Barry's heart flutter. 

Mick arrived in time to call on the elements, calling dibs on fire and lighting a thick candle. Lisa used her wine to stand in for water, arguing that there was water in it after all. She gave Cisco a handful of margarita salt for earth, his own registered alignment, instructing him on what to say. 

It was then Barry's turn, left with air, breathing out purposely and reciting faithfully, "Hail to the guardians of the east, I call on the element of air. We seek your knowledge and your clarity to bless this circle. As above, so below." 

Cisco blinked, whispering loudly, "That's it?" 

"No, shush," Lisa soothed, looking to Barry and asking, "Will you finish the ritual, our starlit friend?" 

"You want me to complete the circle?" Barry asked shyly. His mother had always been the one to finish this part of the ritual. 

"Go on, Barry," Len urged gently, smiling sweetly. 

Barry took a deep breath, speaking softly, "As above, so below. As within, so without. We call on all the elements of sky and planet to bring us starlight, the light to summon that which has no face, to bless and keep safe this sacred space." 

There was a palpable shimmer of energy, and a faint sparkle hovering in the air when Barry finished speaking. He had to open and close his eyes several times to focus on the beautiful sight. 

"Fuckin' sweet," Mick grunted. 

"Very good, Barry," Len chuckled, moving into the circle to softly kiss his cheek. 

"Does it normally do that?" Cisco asked quietly, his mouth agape as he looked around at the glittering air. 

"Nope," Lisa said with a grin, "But Barry is truly blessed with starlight. You get to be welcomed into the gang with pure starlight all around you, baby boy." 

"What do I do now?" 

"Are you willing to follow the will of the gods even as they slumber, to keep all the sabbaths sacred, to seek balance in the world and within yourself?" Lisa asked, taking Cisco's hands in her own. 

"Yes," Cisco answered earnestly. 

"And above all else, harm none in what you do?" 

"Yes, I will-" 

"Unless they're total dillholes and deserve it," Lisa added cheerfully, earning herself a snort of laughter from Len. 

"Yeah, yeah," Cisco chuckled, grateful for the laughter to ease his anxious disposition, "I will totally harm none unless they're dillholes. Got it." 

Mick pulled Cisco into a crushing embrace, smacking his back approvingly. Lisa was next, kissing all over his face and squealing excitedly. Barry waited for his turn, embracing his friend tightly. 

"This feels weird," Cisco mumbled, "The starlight... that tentacle god keeps staring at me when we hug. This is... this is all so freakin' weird." 

"It's okay," Barry laughed, "Don't rush it, you know?" 

"Yeah," Cisco sighed, taking a big breath, "So, what happens now?" 

"Now!" Len declared. "We feast!" 

The circle was closed and Lisa began serving a very delightful meal of microwavable cheeseburgers and chicken nuggets. It wasn't much considering the short notice, but it tasted wonderful. The ridiculous amounts of wine that Lisa poured also helped. 

The hours ticked away, music pumping loud and all hearts happy despite the impending danger. There was no sign of Thawne, and Barry was thankful to share a joyous evening with his friends. 

Time got away from them, and soon it was almost midnight. Mick said his farewells, but promised to be close by if they needed him. Lisa was eagerly dragging Cisco to her bedroom, quickly informing Barry that the couch pulled out into a bed before she departed. 

Barry got the couch bed set up, exhausted and content as he flopped down against the thin mattress. He smiled when Len joined him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly. 

"Mmm," Len hummed softly, "You taste like cheap wine." 

"Thanks," Barry chuckled, gasping as Len stuck his hand right down the front of his pants. He wiggled, protesting, "Len! We shouldn't..." 

"I want to mate with you again," Len murmured, kissing his way down Barry's throat, "I've been very patient... or is it still too weird?" 

"No, it's good, so good," Barry panted, his cock hardening against Len's skilled fingers, "We just have to be quiet, okay?" 

"Oh, very quiet," Len promised, grinning slyly. 

Barry soon learned there was absolutely no way on earth to remain at a respectful volume when making love to a god. Not when that massive tentacock stretched him out and filled up his body, inducing countless mind shattering orgasms. 

Len took him over and over again, adoring every inch of him, not stopping until the morning light was peeking in through the windows and Barry was pleading for rest. He fell asleep in Len's arms, nestled comfortably in a tangle of tentacles, a smile on his lips. 

In those moments, he wasn't worried about Thawne or even the future. Nothing else mattered except this divine being holding him close. Barry was happy, for the first time in so long, and he knew he would do anything to keep this. 

He was so sleeping so soundly that when a loud crash awoke him, he found himself in a puddle of drool and sprawled diagonally across the sofa bed. He stirred, asking drowsily, "Mmmm, what was that?" 

Len lifted up his head, his eyes wide and teeth bared as he snarled, "He's here." 

"Fuck!" Barry sat up quickly, scrambling to find his pants, grumbling, "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!" 

Len was already up on his feet, fully nude, starting to march towards the front door without a care in the world. 

"Len!" Barry squeaked, jumping into his boxers as he followed behind him. "Pants! Pants first! Then godly wrath!" 

Len's pants magically appeared on him without a second thought, grinning wickedly as he admired how well his trap had worked. 

As predicted, Thawne had easily broken through the outer defenses. He avoided the containment spells, even disabled a few, but all of his power was no match for Len's snare. 

Thawne was grunting and straining, his fingers digging at the floor as he tried to break the seal holding his feet down. His head jerked up when he saw Len coming towards him, hissing, "You!" 

"Yes. Me," Len snorted, grabbing Thawne and hurling him against the wall with a nod. 

Thawne was furious, but unable to fight back. He could kick his legs like an angry toddler, but that was about it. He screamed and ranted, mumbling spells and incantations, tried wiggling his fingers, all without success. 

Barry stared him down, surprised at the fury he felt boiling away inside of him. The satisfaction at seeing Thawne this helpless was so satisfying that it actually scared him, crossing his arms and watching Len do as he pleased. 

There was a tense moment where Thawne began to glow, gritting his teeth and trembling violently. 

Len's eyes widened, gasping, "What are you doing!" 

"I am a wizard of starlight! You cannot hold me!" Thawne snarled, his arms beginning to move, free now from the invisible bindings. The entire house was beginning to vibrate from the expression of such power. 

All of the commotion had drawn out Cisco and Lisa, Lisa shouting, "God! Is that him! What's happening?" 

"I-I don't freakin' know!" Barry stammered, raising his hands defensively. "Len! What's wrong!" 

"Hard to say, but it's not good!" Len barked, visibly struggling to keep Thawne held in place, but his hold was beginning to weaken. 

Thawne suddenly dropped from the wall, triumphant and fuming, breathlessly taunting, "Is that all you got?" 

Lisa scowled, her lips quickly starting to summon a ball of ice. Cisco's hands were sparking brilliantly as he chanted, Barry taking a defensive position in front of them both as he raised a bright shield to protect them. 

This was it. This was going to be their final battle, the air electric and positively thrumming with all the magic spinning around them. Barry glared at Thawne, every fiber of muscle coiled back and ready to unleash hell. 

Len started to laugh, grinning at them all with a ridiculously happy smile. Barry didn't understand what was so funny, and certainly Thawne was not amused either. 

"So glad you can find the humor in your inevitable defeat," Thawne drawled with a revolted sneer, his fingertips arcing lightning between them, "I shall be offering none of you any mercy." 

Len kept laughing, holding up his hand as if asking Thawne to wait as he struggled to catch his breath. He inhaled sharply, a nasty grin curling his lips as he smugly replied, "And neither shall I." 

Thawne's body roughly slammed back into the wall, sputtering in pain and shock, gasping, "No! What is this! I was free! I broke through this!" 

"Len?" Barry hissed in confusion. 

"You should all see the looks on your faces," Len snickered. 

"You, you were just fucking around?!" Barry growled as he realized this was all a giant fake out. He wanted to strangle Len. Maybe hit him in the head with the shield a few times. 

"Pfffft, you actually believed this mortal could overpower me?" Len drawled, shaking his head. He was aiming for sad, but he couldn't stop smiling as he complained, "I'm deeply wounded." 

"So not cool," Cisco whined, dismissing his spell and crossing his arms. 

Lisa actually smiled, charmed by the ridiculous shenanigans, chuckling softly, "Trickster indeed." 

"Thank you, my child," Len said with a small tilt of his head, grinning slyly. 

"Ulgh," Barry groaned disgustedly, "Please don't encourage him." 

"What the fuck is going on!" Thawne shouted, unable to move so much as a toe now. "Release me at once!" 

Len kept Thawne pinned against the wall, calmly splitting open his shirt and revealing the bare flesh beneath as he said, "We were never properly introduced before..." 

"What the fuck are you!" Thawne hissed defiantly, "How are you... doing this... I'm warded! You cannot hold me!" 

"I am he who comes in the dead of night, out of the shadows and starlight," Len purred, his fingers and tentacles curling out before him in a dramatic flourish, "I am Azathoth the Lesser! Brother of Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, Zoth-Ommog, and Cthylla!" He glanced back at Barry as if expecting to be interrupted as he had before. 

"Oh, no," Barry huffed, "Don't mind me, keep going." 

"I am the son of Cthulhu!" Len continued happily and with much more zeal, grinning savagely, "He who was spawned by Nug, the child of Yog-Sothoth and Shun-Niggurath, they who were born of Mist and Darkness descended directly from motherfucking Great Azathoth himself!" 

"No... it can't be..." Thawne looked absolutely terrified. Sweat bubbled up all over his face, his jaw slack with fear and shaking violently. He continued to fight against the invisible restraints that held him, but he was completely trapped. 

There was no way Len was letting him go this time. 

"Oh, but it is," Len hissed ferociously, his eyes flashing wildly and every bit a fierce and vengeful god as Barry had ever seen him, "And how you will suffer for your offenses... I dare say that your screaming will wake all the fucking gods!" 

"How ironic," Thawne spat, surprisingly brave in spite of the dire situation he was currently in, "To threaten me with what you already intend!" 

"What are you talking about?" Len asked, clearly bored. He reached up, tracing a finger across Thawne's abdomen. He opened him up without a drop of blood spilling, though the procedure was not without pain if Thawne's screaming was any indication. 

"You and your brother killed Leo..." Thawne wailed between screeches of agony, "Then you took his body!" 

"What?" Len quirked an eyebrow, snarling softly as he gave Thawne's insides a sharp tug. 

"You will not stop me!" Thawne roared, fighting through the pain. "I must have that piece of the key!" 

"Joke's on you, jerkface!" Cisco taunted. "The key is safe and sound with Ray Palmer!" 

"You fucking fools!" Thawne screamed furiously, spittle foaming around his lips as he shrieked, "You've doomed us all!" 

"What are you talking about!" Barry growled, grabbing Len's arm to stop his visceral exploration, "Explain yourself! Right now!" 

"I was just about to start braiding!" Len whined, gesturing towards the very painful looking placement of his hands. 

"Wait! Let him speak!" Barry pleaded. 

"I've been trying to get the key to fucking _destroy_ it!" Thawne replied hoarsely, "And naturally you just handed it over to the absolute worst possible being in all of creation!" 

"Ray isn't that bad," Len drawled, rolling his eyes, "Sure, he's like a little puppy just begging to be kicked, but..." 

"You fucking moron! That's not really Ray Palmer!" Thawne raged on. "Are you really that stupid! How could you not know! Ray's been dead for years! That thing you let have the final piece of the key? It's your own fucking brother! That's Ghatanothoa!" 

"The idiot sandwich," Barry whispered in horror. 

"My brother?" Len scoffed, his eyes wide in shock. "How? He hasn't been awake in almost twenty years!" 

"Fucking listen to me before it's too late!" Thawne pleaded desperately. "He was awoken during the last perihelic opposition! It's how he first learned about the key!" 

"Why should we believe a fucking word you're saying?" Barry asked tensely. 

"Ha! Out of everyone in this room, you really should," Thawne snorted disgustedly, his eyes burning right into Barry's soul, "Because you're the one that woke him up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	12. Chapter 12

"What...?" Barry gasped, the room spinning around him. "No, I never woke anyone up!" 

"Seventeen years ago," Thawne snarled, "Your mother?" 

"That you killed!" Barry spat, the accusation flying from his lips before he could stop himself. "The dagger you took? The one I found at your house? I know you murdered her!" 

"Accident!" Thawne wailed as Len continued to dig around inside his abdomen. "It was an accident!" 

"Explain yourself, mortal," Len seethed viciously. 

"The key," Thawne groaned, "It can only be manipulated during the perihelic opposition. Whether you intend to use it for summoning or to destroy it... the opposition is the only time that it's malleable! 

"I'd predicted its existence years before I actually found it. I knew it had to be destroyed. Your mother, the love of my life, was the only person I trusted with its secret. And to help me take care of it before it fell into the wrong hands." 

"All of this time," Barry snarled tearfully, "My father has been in prison! Rotting! For your fucking crime!" 

"I've been spending my entire life trying to make it right!" Thawne shouted back. "Listen to me! If you're not in league with Ghatanothoa, then please! Hear me out!" 

Len glanced back at Barry, his icy eyes murky and uncertain. They both knew Thawne was telling the truth, asking coldly, "Your desire for the key was truly to destroy it?" 

"Yes," Thawne whined, convulsing against the wall, "Can you please... put my intestines... back?" 

Len sighed heavily, rolling his eyes with great agitation as if Thawne had asked him to reroof the house. He snorted, all of Thawne's bits fully restored in a blink as he scoffed, "Fine. If you insist." 

Barry approached, face to face with the man who had destroyed his family. His hands were tight fists, clenching at his sides, his jaw set as he snapped, "Tell me why. Tell me why you killed my mother." 

Thawne's face creased with sorrow, replying forlornly, "It was the ritual. To destroy the key. It called for blood, blood your mother was willing to give. As a Sage, she understood what was at stake. She knew what would happen if anyone awoke Cthulhu. 

"But I made a terrible mistake. I didn't translate the ritual correctly. It wasn't blood that the gods wanted. It was a _life_... I couldn't stop the bleeding... I couldn't..." 

"Couldn't stop stabbing her to death?" Barry raged bitterly, grateful for Len's strong hands holding his waist to help ground him. 

"It was an accident!" Thawne hissed, "And I have to live with her death on my hands until I go to meet the gods. I loved your mother. She was the bravest and most beautiful woman I had ever known." 

"But you sure had no problem leaving Barry's dad to hold the bag when the police rolled around!" Cisco chimed in, glaring angrily. 

"I ran," Thawne whispered, nodding, "I was a coward. I realized Barry had seen me, and I ran... My guilt got the better of me, and I tried to come back. And that's when I saw Barry summoning the gods." 

"I didn't summon anyone," Barry protested in a hushed voice, clinging to Len for strength, "I was trying... I was trying to bring her back!" 

"You were praying for anyone to answer you, to help you," Thawne corrected, "And all of that power inside of you, that ridiculous starlight, reached right through the gods' dreaming. Ghatanothoa heard you, and he came. His earthly presence almost killed you and your father... 

"He came to me, demanded to know what ritual had been performed to wake him. I told him about the key, about the blood sacrifice... I asked him to save your mother, to mend my mistakes. He laughed at me." 

"Sounds like Ghat," Len grumbled bitterly. 

"He left me, broken and alone," Thawne sighed, "And yes, I did flee again. And I never looked back. I resolved to make sure no one ever found the key again-" 

"Wait, so, it didn't even work?" Barry demanded. "The key wasn't destroyed? Then what did my mother fucking die for!" 

"I couldn't complete the ritual!" Thawne replied angrily. "All I was able to do was rend the key into pieces and scatter them across the world, but I couldn't destroy it completely!" 

"And then what happened?" Len asked cooly. "My brother took Ray Palmer for his position at the museum?" 

"Yes," Thawne nodded, exhausted as he explained quickly, "He's been living as Ray Palmer for at least the last decade. I wasn't sure it was him until I started asking him about the exhibit, and then he told me how good it was to see me again... but how much better it was now without blood on my hands." 

"Why does he want to wake up our father?" Len growled stubbornly. "Surely he knows-" 

"He hates what has become of the gods!" Thawn cried, exasperated and still struggling. "When he woke up and found the world has all but forgotten you, he was angry. He was supposed to one day inherit your father's rule, and there's nothing left for him to take! 

"He wants Cthulhu to awaken to cleanse the earth so the gods can start anew! He wants the Old Ways to return, and he doesn't care how many mortals will die in the process! And you! You idiots let him have the final piece!" 

"Okay, the last time we met, you tried to kill me!" Barry shouted back viciously. "Not a great first impression!" 

"I couldn't trust you! And then once I knew who you were, I was certain you had been sent by Ghatanothoa!" Thawne growled. "If you are truly not his minion, you must help me. We have to get the key from him, and I must finish what I started seventeen years ago." 

"And the blood sacrifice?" Barry snorted. 

"My own," Thawne said solemnly, "I will show you how to conduct the ritual, and you will use my life to power the spell." 

Barry stared, surprised by Thawne's conviction to offer himself up as a martyr. It didn't bring him the sense of closure he thought it would, knowing his mother's killer would lose his life at his hands. There was no peace, still only sadness. 

"You're offering your own pitiful life?" Len sneered contemptuously. 

"A life for a life," Thawne affirmed, "For Nora's." 

"What about Leo's life?" Lisa asked suddenly, her eyes stabbing furiously into Thawne. "What about my brother?" 

"Ghatanothoa was angry that I managed to have one of the key pieces taken from him," Thawne sighed heavily, "I can only assume he's the one who killed Leo." 

"A life for a life then," Lisa growled, baring her teeth as she spat, "How do I kill a god?" 

"You can't," Len said, turning towards her with a firm smile, "But I can." 

Thawne suddenly dropped to the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath as he huffed, "Then you'll help me?" 

"For Leo's sake and for the world of mortals," Len replied dryly, "Not for you." 

"I don't care about your motivations," Thawne scoffed. 

"And what's to be done about my father?" Barry prompted. "If you're planning on killing yourself, how am I supposed to free him from prison?" 

"I will confess, you can record it," Thawne replied sternly, "That plus the dagger should be enough to have him released. Satisfied?" 

"Not yet," Barry whispered, rearing back and balling up his hand into a tight fist. White light peeked through his fingers, sparkling with intense energy, lunging forward and cracking Thawne right across his face.

Thawne crumpled to the floor, blood gushing from his lip and he glared up at Barry. He made no move to retaliate, warily glancing at Len. 

"That's for my father," Barry said heatedly. 

"Thought it'd be for your mother," Thawne mumbled, rising up and nursing his wound. 

"That'll be later," Barry retorted with a scowl, "When I'm driving a dagger into your heart." 

"Fair enough," Thawne groaned, sizing them all up one by one, "Well. All for one, and one for all. Who's ready to go save the world?" 

"No," Len said quickly, shaking his head, "Leave the other mortals out of it." 

"Hey!" Lisa protested, glaring angrily. "You promised me I could watch you kill the man who took Leo from me!" 

"That was before I knew it was my brother," Len soothed, reaching out to gently hold Lisa by her shoulders, "It is too dangerous now. He already knows that we'll be coming." 

"What are you talking about?" Lisa snapped. 

"The phone call from Mr. Palmer?" Len explained. "Telling us he has all the pieces now? That's classic Ghatanothoa. It's certainly a trap. He's taunting us." 

"You're going to let Barry go!" Lisa argued shrilly, glaring up at him with tears in her eyes. 

"No, I'm not," Len said with a firm nod of his head. 

"What?" Thawne spat. 

"No!" Barry snapped, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "The fuck! You're not stopping me! We've come too far, I'm not-" 

"My word is law," Len hissed venomously, turning his head to fix Barry with a cold glare. "None of you will be coming with us." 

"I need a second to perform the ritual," Thawne insisted, "If not Barry, another." 

"Not Barry," Len grunted. 

"Uh, yes!" Barry snapped defiantly. "Yes, Barry is going!" 

"If Barry is going, so am I!" Lisa snarled, grabbing onto Barry's arm and turning her nose up defiantly. 

"I mean, really?" Cisco squeaked. "Do we really want to go fight an ancient god and stop him from taking over the world? I mean... this sounds like a job for professional Super Saiyan level two Sages? Which I am not! But, but, you know, as much as we want to help..." 

Lisa growled at him. 

"What I'm trying to say is that we will do whatever is necessary!" Cisco took a big puff of air, sticking out his chest and staring down Len bravely. "And just because you have some weird tentacles doesn't mean you can boss us all around!" 

"Oh, but that's exactly what it means," Len snorted, a simple jerk of his head sending both Cisco and Lisa into a sudden fit of sleep. 

They both gently collapsed to the floor, passed out and completely docile. Cisco even began to softly snore, curling up on his side and stretching out to get comfortable. 

"Mm, no," Barry said, quickly backing away and pointing at Len, "Oh, don't you dare! Don't you dare try to take this from me!" 

Len took a step towards him, warning softly, "Barry. Do not defy me." 

"Fuck you!" Barry growled, his fists summoning light and energy, standing his ground as he argued, "I will always defy you! You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to stand by and let you leave me behind!" 

"Barry," Len warned again. 

Barry held out his hands in a brilliant display of power, putting up a formidable shield as he yelled, "No! I've waited all of my life to find the man who killed my mother! He's right there! You can't take him from me! I won't fucking let you!" 

Len lunged for him, Barry throwing everything he had into the shield to keep him away. There were sparks and a light so bright he had to close his eyes as it exploded around them. He pushed, shoved, threw everything he had into it to keep Len away. 

He was angry, confused. After all that he and Len had shared, he would still deny Barry this satisfaction. He gritted his teeth, groaning as he felt Len's powerful tentacles curling around him and pulling him close. "No!" he yelled, squeezing his eyes tight. "No! Don't you fucking dare! I won't! I won't let you!" 

Len refused to let him go, cradling him gently, whispering, "Please... Barry. Stop." 

Barry growled, still not willing to back down. He could smell something sweet, familiar, his eyes fluttering open to find Len had brought them back to Xoth. He tried to push Len away, scoffing, "What? Are you just gonna leave me here while you go off to take on your brother?" 

"That was my intention, yes," Len replied, his hands framing the sides of Barry's face, "My love, please listen to me. Ghatanothoa is not like me. Not at all. He will not be merciful." 

Barry raised his arms, swatting at the green glittered air and aiming for Len's jaw, shouting, "I don't care! All of this bullshit, all of this time! I've been waiting for the man in the yellow robe! And he's right down there, offering his life to me! For what he did to my mother! My father!" 

Len let Barry hit him as hard as he wanted, pulling him against his chest as he purred, "Yes, my love. I know... but what good will it do to add your suffering alongside theirs?" 

Barry struggled another moment before finally giving himself over to Len's embrace. His eyes were filling with tears, whispering hoarsely, "I don't care. I want to do this." 

"And I want you to live," Len said quietly, "I care about you too much to let anything to happen to you. I must do what is necessary to stop my brother. If I can't... if the worst should happen and he wakes our father, I know you'll be safe here." 

"Len, please," Barry pleaded tearfully. 

"You know, I really never meant for any of this to happen," Len sighed, nuzzling sweetly against Barry's cheek, "Meeting you, falling for you. It's been a most wonderful and unexpected surprise." 

"You're not going to distract me with this romantic crap!" Barry huffed even as his heart fluttered madly. 

"I love you, Barry Allen," Len purred, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. 

Barry tried to resist, he did, but those words cracked open his ribs and his very soul came gushing out. He sobbed against Len's mouth, his fingers dragging across his back. They were one beautiful being, united by hot passion and the sweet crush of their kiss. 

"I don't love you," Barry insisted when he came up for air, shaking his head frantically. 

"Liar," Len teased with a knowing smile, affectionately stroking Barry's cheek with a tentacle. 

Barry choked out a weak laugh, unable to stop a sad smile from curling his lips. He sniffed softly, saying, "You're the most stubborn and annoying person I've ever met. And absolutely the most perverted. I definitely do not love you." 

"Mmm, still lying," Len taunted, "At least about not loving me. The rest is definitely true." 

Barry clung to Len tightly, trembling as he whispered, "Please don't leave me here. I can help! You can't assist with the ritual and fight your brother, too." 

"Watch me," Len scoffed, "I'm a god, remember?" 

"Yes, and you're supposed to be _my_ god, damn you!" Barry cried, burying his face into Len's chest. 

"I will always be yours, Barry," Len promised, kissing his forehead tenderly, "Now... sleep." 

"Len...!" Barry tried to fight it, but Len's command was impossible to resist. He was fast asleep in moments, warm and content. He had no idea how long he slept, stirring when he heard a woman's voice whispering in his ear. 

_It's time to wake up, Barry..._

Barry blinked, lifting up his head and looking around. He was in the bed he and Len had shared before, lovingly tucked in. He pushed the covers aside, bolting up to his feet. 

He didn't see anyone else, and he had no idea where that voice had come from. He blearily tried to get his bearings, fumbling to pull out his phone. No signal in the home of the gods, but the time still seemed to be working. 

Ten o'clock... wait, that couldn't be right. 

It was Saturday morning already. 

Fuck! 

How could he have slept for so long? 

He looked all around, calling out, "Hello? Len? Azathoth?" His voice didn't echo, flat and hollow, calling again, "Is anyone there?" 

There was no response and worry began to gnaw at Barry's gut. Certainly Len should have been back by now. It had almost been a full twenty hours. 

He swallowed nervously, look around the massive city. There was no sign of any other life, godly or otherwise, but he was determined to find a way back home. He had to get to Len. 

He started towards the first set of stairs, trying to jog up them to the next level. When he reached it, he stared in bewilderment to find they had somehow brought him right back to the same place with the bed. 

He ran back down them and again, he was still in the bedroom. 

"What the fuck," Barry mumbled to himself, left scratching his head. 

It was absolutely maddening. 

No matter which stairs or halls he took, he always found himself right back where he started. He kicked at the bed in frustration, cursing out loud. He had been at this for hours now, exhausted and angry, and no progress had been made. 

A quick glance at his phone told him it was quickly approaching nightfall. He had to figure out a way to escape. He was running out of time. 

Barry walked to the very edge of the floor, staring down at the sea of stars swirling below. 

Oh, this was stupid. 

But he was all out of options... 

Barry took a big breath and jumped. He braced himself for a fall, for pain, for anything, yet nothing happened. His feet remained stuck the edge of the floor as if he had magical magnets in his shoes. 

He found he could walk down the corner and onto the other side of the floor, some form of mystical gravity allowing his equilibrium to maintain intact. Technically, he knew he was upside down, but neither his hair or his clothes moved at all. 

Once he got himself straightened out and took a few steps forward to explore, he began screaming furiously. 

He was back in the bedroom. 

Again. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!" he raged, collapsing on the floor in defeat. He held his head in his hands, trying not to cry, taking slow breaths to calm himself. 

"Think, Barry," he hissed to himself, "Think!" 

He tried opening a portal and the magic fizzled right out in his palms. He couldn't even cast a circle. There was nothing here to work with except the damn bed. 

He crawled up into it, smothering his misery into the soft sheets and pillows. "I have to get out of here," he mumbled, fighting back sobs, "I have to find Len. I have to tell him... I have to tell him that I love him, too." 

He heard a strange tinkling jingle, like a wind chime being lightly bothered by a gentle breeze. There was never any sound here, sitting back up quickly to investigate. 

There was a full length mirror by the end of the bed that had definitely not been there before. Barry approached it cautiously, wiping the tears from his face and sniffing quietly. 

He could sense great power coming from the mirror, a heat he could feel radiating from it the closer he got. He reached out to gently touch the glass, hissing as the surface scalded him immediately. 

The glass shimmered, the reflection blurring and changing into a bright vortex of colors. 

Barry didn't recognize what he was seeing at first, gasping when he realized he was looking at Len and Thawne. They were running through a forest, Thawne was quite bloody and Len looked angrier than Barry had ever seen him. 

Thawne's house loomed in the distance, and he could hear dark and sinister laughter echoing all around them. Thawne had the key in his arms, fully restored, racing like mad up the destroyed porch and throwing himself through the door. 

Barry couldn't see Len, the vision focusing in on Thawne. He had a dagger, candles, herbs, and the key. He was trying to get the ritual started, scattering all the supplies across his living room floor. 

He heard the laughter again, somehow sounding closer. 

Barry cursed at the mirror, wishing it would show Len, but it remained fixed on Thawne and the ritual. He could see the sigils that Thawne needed to use, he could hear the words he chanted, still unsure why he was being shown this. 

Suddenly, a giant barbed tentacle swept into view, wrapping around Thawne's neck and snapping it mercilessly. Thawne dropped to the floor, the candles all snuffed out as his body rolled on top of them. 

The mirror finally drew back to show Len, free of Leo's body and in all of his glory in his true form. He was battling a giant worm with a mouth full of fangs, its tentacles covered in vicious barbs and swinging towards him. One of the tentacles was thicker than all the others, its end adorned with a giant claw that looked like a spear. 

Ghatanothoa. 

Len roared, his great wings flapping as he lunged forward at his brother. Ghat's wickedly clawed tentacle whipped around, stabbing Len right in the side of his chest. Len howled in pain and fury, black blood gushing from the wound as he began to stumble. 

"No!" Barry screamed, pounding furiously on the glass even as it burned him. "Len! Fuck! No! No! I love you, you can't fucking die! You can't!" 

All of his pain and anguish began to rise up inside of him until he couldn't breathe. His hands sparked with brilliant light as he struck the mirror over and over again. He felt sick, nauseous, but he didn't stop. He didn't even know what he was doing except he had to get to Len. 

He had to save him! 

The glass cracked, splintering into a thousand pieces and half of it exploding all around him. There was a sudden rush of air, wind blowing out from the mirror as if it were a window. Barry didn't fully understand what was happening, but he quickly knocked the rest of the glass out of his way. 

Without a second thought, he jumped through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwuhahaha! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Barry fell. 

And he fell. 

For a while, his body seemed to be moving in slow motion. Time itself had brought itself to a near halt, that woman's voice whispering in Barry's ear again. 

_Be strong, Barry..._

The voice was so familiar, but Barry couldn't place it. Time sped back up, grunting as he violently slammed into the ground. 

Dirt. Grass. Trees all around him. 

He had to hurry. 

He got up to his feet, finding himself at the edge of a forest and a vast field in front of him. He recognized the land as Thawne's and saw his house up ahead. 

Barry scanned the house and yard, his stomach pumping bile directly into the back of his mouth. He didn't see any giant worms or dragons, confusion settling over him and starting to panic. He had seen Ghatanothoa and Len fighting, he'd seen Len go down. 

What was happening? Where did they go? 

He saw rapid movement a few yards away, gasping when he saw Thawne and Len bursting out of the trees and running towards the house. 

Thawne was still alive, and Len was still in Leo's body. 

The vision... 

Somehow he had seen the future, he realized. The mirror had shown him a possible future. What he had seen had not happened yet. 

He could change it. 

Barry crouched down, sprinting off across the field to catch up to Thawne and Len, shouting, "Hey! Len!" 

Len's head jerked around so fast it looked painful, flustered as he snapped, "Barry?!" 

Thawne didn't stop running, calling over his shoulder, "Thought you left him in Xoth!" 

"I did!" Len growled, sweeping Barry into his arms and hurrying towards the house. "How in the fuck did you get here! How did you-" 

"Can't explain!" Barry grunted, clinging to Len's neck. "But you have to listen to me!" 

"I took you there to keep you safe!" Len raged, glaring furiously down at Barry. 

"Damn it, listen! You can yell at me later! There was a mirror! I saw Thawne getting his neck broken-" 

"Fucking excuse me?!" Thawne protested. 

"Shut up! And then I saw Ghatanothoa!" Barry huffed. "I saw you losing! Please! I know you're angry, but I was sent here for a reason! I'm not going to let him kill you!" 

"Sounds like a pretty accurate vision to me," a dark voice chuckled from the front door, "Me killing you? Seems inevitable, doesn't it... little brother?" 

Len skidded to a stop, growling at the figure grinning down at them. Thawne ducked behind them, clutching the key to his chest. Barry turned to see Ray Palmer strolling towards them, walking effortlessly over the shattered remains of the porch. 

No, not Ray. 

Ghatanothoa. 

"So good to see you," Ghatanothoa intoned cheerfully, leering at his brother, "I was so hoping you would have recognized me at the museum. Oh, that would have been fun!" 

Len's arms curled more tightly around Barry, hissing, "Fun?" 

"Yes!" Ghat declared. "Since I cut poor little Leo's throat, I had a very good idea of who you were when you came waltzing up to me. You had no clue! But Barry! Oh! Hi! Beautiful little child, how you've grown!" 

Barry's muscles froze, his fingers digging into Len as he stared up at Ghatanothoa. This wasn't sweet Ray Palmer, this was another Old God bursting at the seams of a mortal body, grinning before him. 

"I remember you so clearly," Ghat sighed, "A little broken boy, how you held your mother's bloody corpse... and all that gorgeous starlight just pouring out of you! I owe you great thanks for that. Woke me right up!" 

Barry shuddered, summoning a fount of courage as he snapped back, "Oh, yeah? Want another taste of it?" 

"Careful," Ghat teased, "You might make Azzie jealous..." 

"Hardly," Len scoffed as he set Barry down, gently pushing him back behind him, "Now, enough of these games. I am not going to let you wake up father." 

"You're not going to stop me," Ghatanothoa snorted, "I'm stronger than you. Always have been. And come on... don't you miss the old world? The world when millions of mortals loved us? We can have that again!" 

"I already have the love of one mortal," Len argued, glancing back at Barry with a little smile, "It is more than enough for me." 

"Brother! Please! Imagine what it would be like if father cleansed the world! We could all start over!" Ghatanothoa insisted. "Your mortal boy could ascend with you, rise as a god, and you could rule together!" 

"No," Len replied flatly. "Not at the cost of billions of lives. It is better to go back to the dreaming, brother. The mortals will call on us again, they will worship us once more, but not like this!" 

"You fool," Ghat spat bitterly, his big brown eyes filling with rage, "I should have known you'd be this way. You were always so stupid and selfish, you fucking spoiled brat! Fine, if you wish to die defending your precious humans, so be it." 

Ray's body began to convulse and twitch, the skin suddenly bursting as a horrific worm tore its way out with a terrifying screech. It was Ghatanothoa, his spiked tail thrashing all around him as he grew and grew, nearly towering over the house. 

Len turned to Barry and Thawne, hissing, "Run! Now! Get inside, destroy the key! I'll keep him distracted!" 

"But Len!" Barry tried to protest. 

Len kissed him fiercely before pushing him away, shouting, "Go! Now!" 

Thawne grabbed Barry's arm, dragging him towards the house as he hissed, "Let's go!" 

Barry jerked his head around just in time to see Leo's body drop to the ground. Len had slipped out of it like a vapor, taking on his true form of a magnificent dragon. 

He was a thousand times more beautiful than Barry could have ever imagined, every inch of slick skin set with thick, rippling muscle. His hind legs were massive, his tail even more impressive, but truly the most gorgeous sight was when Len spread his wings. 

The thick skin seemed to shimmer as he moved, each giant claw glittering like a jewel. His long neck arched back to bark an impatient growl at Barry and Thawne to move faster, his tentacled tail lashing at his feet. His eyes were vast black oceans of stars, a breathtaking sight that Barry had seen many times before and yet their beauty had never made his soul ache like this. 

"Azathoth," Barry whispered, utterly awestruck. 

Len roared, his great wings flapping and hurling himself at his brother. Barry didn't get to see what happened next as Thawne pulled him inside. 

Thawne scrambled into the living room, quickly setting up for the ritual. Barry remembered what he had seen in the vision, racing to help him. Candles were lit, herbs were burned, and Thawne held out a dagger to Barry after placing the key in the middle of the elaborate sigils drawn all over the floor. 

"It's time," Thawne said solemnly. 

Barry held the dagger, suddenly sick with apprehension. He had never killed anyone, had barely even been in a fight before. He could feel the house shake as Len roared again outside, his pulse skyrocketing. 

He knew they had to hurry. 

Thawne approached him, saying urgently, "Barry, it's time now. The dagger that killed your mother? It's in my office along with a taped confession. Everything you need to free your father, everything to help fix my terrible mistake. 

"I did love your mother. With all of my heart. She was an amazing woman, and I miss her every day. I never forgave myself for what happened or how I ran. But this... with this, I can make it right." 

Barry gasped as Thawne grabbed the tip of the blade and placed it over his heart. 

"Take my blood," Thawne said heatedly, "Take my life... destroy that fucking key and save the world, Barry Allen. Now!" 

Barry gritted his teeth and cried out as he pushed the dagger in, gasping at the quick flow of blood spurting over the blade. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whimpered, his hands trembling. 

Thawne groaned, his hand folding over Barry's and helping him push the blade all the way in. He spat up blood, smiling weakly as he said, "Nothing to be sorry for... I'm at peace with my gods... Now, send me to them." 

Barry panted, twisting the dagger and watching Thawne's body fall over with a soft thump. He didn't have time or the heart to mourn him, knowing what he had to do now. He pulled out the dagger, looking down at the key. It was glowing, starting to fracture and tremble. 

He raised the bloody dagger and stabbed the key with a loud scream, shouting as it exploded with a bright flash of light and the blast sent him flying across the room. All the pieces hovered in the air, one by one disintegrating into dust. 

It was done. The key had been destroyed. He didn't have a second to enjoy his victory, the house shaking again from the intense battle being waged outside. 

He heard Ghatanothoa roar horribly and Len screeching in pain. 

"Len," Barry gasped, quickly bolting out of the house and racing into the field to find them. 

Both Ghatanothoa and Len were covered in blood, circling each other and growling fiercely. When Ghatanothoa saw Barry, he screamed in rage and started slithering towards him. 

Barry summoned a massive arc of powerful light, hurling it with all of his strength at Ghat's face. It sizzled out almost immediately, throwing another and another. Ghatanothoa was almost right on top of him, quickly throwing up a shield to brace himself. 

Len was there, his massive jaws grabbing his brother around his middle and dragging him back. Barry sighed in relief, but realized he had forgotten all about Ghat's long tail. It swung into him, knocking the breath out of him and he violently skidded across the ground. 

Barry's face was smothered in earth, groaning as he tried to lift himself up. His body begged him to stay as he was, throbbing in agony. Something was probably broken, dislocated at least, and he cried out in pain to bring himself up into a sitting position. 

He could see Len and Ghatanothoa tangled together, Ghat's spiked tail curling around Len's throat. Their roars were inhuman, deep and terrible, and Barry could see Len was losing. 

His powerful hind legs were clawing at the ground for traction, his jaws snapping violently into the air at nothing. His wings were clawing at Ghatanothoa's hold, but his grip refused to waiver. Len was getting weaker, his thick body starting to droop. 

No, it couldn't happen again. 

Barry snarled, willing his body to rise up, pressing his hands together and pulling energy from deep inside himself. Wild lightning began to crackle between his palms, arcing out and whipping across the ground by his feet. 

The very soil was starting to hiss and boil from the resulting heat, and still, Barry kept going. It wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough to strike down a god. 

Every part of his body hurt. His toes were cramping inside of his shoes, his stomach was violently sloshing, his head positively pounding. His eyes burned with a terrible heat, grinding his teeth together as he screamed, forcing himself to take on more. 

More. He had to have more. 

The world around him began to slow down, watching the blood gushing from Len's wounds float like globs of gelatin. He could see every drop quiver and shake before it hit the ground, inhaling for what seemed like minutes when it should have only been seconds. 

His hands were bubbling, his skin starting to melt back to the bone from the sheer volume of magic he was trying to summon. He didn't stop, pushing as hard as he could, gasping when another pair of hands pressed against his own. 

They were smaller than his, feminine, warm, guiding his fingers to curl around something solid. Barry froze, his heart shuddering inside his ribs and stealing away his breath. He knew that touch, a sob fighting to break free from his lungs. 

The woman's voice who had woken him up, the one he kept hearing... 

"Mom?" he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mom! Is that... is that you?" 

_Be brave, Barry... I love you..._

Time was still crawling, Barry trying to turn his head and see her face, whispering tearfully, "Mom! Please, stay with me! I need you! I love you!" 

_You already have everything you need, my beautiful boy... Now! Go!_

Barry looked down at where their hands were joined, a beam of light bursting forth and threatening to hit the sky above them. Within his fingers was a handle; no, a _hilt_. 

He was holding a sword, a sword made of starlight. 

"Hey, Ghat!" Barry roared, glaring towards the behemoth worm. 

Ghatanothoa rumbled, turning towards Barry's voice. He screeched loudly when he saw the sword, his tail releasing Len and starting to slide towards Barry. 

Len collapsed with a gasping moan and didn't move. 

Barry charged right at Ghatanothoa, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I am Bartholomew Henry Allen! Son of Nora and Henry Allen! Born of Central City! And I am going to fucking kill you, you fucking idiot sandwich!" 

Ghat's tail whipped towards him again, and Barry held up the sword to block him. The moment his flesh struck the light, it sizzled and burned, chunks of skin and muscle falling right off. 

Barry stood firm, even as Ghatanothoa screamed and thrashed, holding the sword up high and swinging to finish taking off the rest of his clawed tail. He ran right at him, the sword up over his head and hurled himself right at Ghat. 

He howled in fury, driving the sword deep into Ghatanothoa's chest. He stabbed and stabbed, blood gushing by the buckets all over him, but he didn't stop. Even as Ghat's body fell to the ground with a deafening crash, Barry fought to stay on top of him and kept swinging. 

The great worm was nothing but a mess of burned and mutilated flesh, gurgling one last breath as Barry drove the sword one last time as deeply as he could. He was panting, eyes wild as he stared down at Ghatanothoa's lifeless corpse. 

He'd done it. 

He'd killed a god. 

Suddenly, Ghatanothoa's body began to melt away into a brilliant light. Barry toppled off of him, the starlight sword lost as he hit the ground. He scooted away quickly, watching Ghat's corpse fade away into a burst of ethereal sparkles and disappear completely. 

It happened in a manner of seconds, left stunned and confused, but he didn't have time to worry about that. "Len!" he shouted, stumbling to his feet. "Fuck! Len!" 

Len was stretched out on his side, his beautiful wings shredded from battle and black blood oozing all over his wounded body. He lifted his head when he heard Barry, purring loudly. 

_Barry... my little Starkiller..._

"Oh, Len! You're okay!" Barry sobbed, wrapping himself around Len's thick jaws, stroking his cheeks and nose. He managed a broken smile, teasing, "You know how much I hate nicknames..." 

_Mmm, I liked Scarlet better anyway... suits you..._

"I did it," Barry whispered, "Ghat is dead... I don't know how. I saw my mother, she was here with me. There was this sword, holy shit. And the key! The key is fuckin' history. We won! We can go home! Can't you get back in Leo's body?" 

_Afraid not, Scarlet..._

Len lifted up his wing, revealing a gaping wound that had torn open the side of his ribcage. It was certainly fatal to any mortal creature, Len only alive now because of his immortal resilience. But for how much longer, Barry didn't know. 

"I'll heal you," Barry insisted tearfully, kissing Len's cheek, "I'll heal you, and then you can get back in Leo's body and, and, and we can mate! We can mate all you want!" 

Len grumbled, a low sound that might have a laugh. His eyes closed, exhaling slowly. 

_Too weak, my love. I have to go..._

"Go? No, no, no!" Barry protested, balling up his fists. "You're not going anywhere! I just killed a fucking god for you, remember? You have to stay here! Please!" 

Len lifted his head, purring softly as he nuzzled against Barry's chest. One of his wings curled around him, holding him tenderly. Barry melted into the touch, warmth and passion washing over him like a soothing wave. 

_I love you, Barry Allen. My beautiful Scarlet..._

"I love you," Barry whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, clinging to Len as tightly as he could. The same bright light that had come for Ghatanothoa came again, Barry sobbing and trying to hold on as long as possible. 

It was over too soon, left embracing nothing, falling down to his knees and utterly alone. He cried, screamed, his body and mind exhausted to the point of near madness. He heard a soft groan, gasping as he turned his head towards the sound. 

Leo's body was sitting up, dazed and confused. 

"Len!" Barry shouted, panting frantically as he jumped up, racing towards him. "You stupid son of a bitch! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" 

"What?" 

Barry tackled him, hugging him close and eagerly kissing him. Everything was going to be all right now, everything was going to be fine. Len was here, Len was safe... except this wasn't Len. 

His kiss didn't taste minty at all, wet and hot like any other kiss would be. Barry pulled away, blinking as he asked hesitantly, "Is that... Leo?" 

"Expecting someone else?" Leo asked shyly, his cheeks blushing faintly. 

"Uh, yes, actually," Barry said, quickly pulling away from him, "You're... you're alive!" 

"Last I checked?" Leo started looking around, blinking. "Where are we? What happened?" 

"What's the last thing you remember?" Barry asked, frowning softly. 

"I was at my apartment," Leo began, struggling to recall, "I'd just finished up work, saw Ray, came home... and then it's all a blur." 

There was a loud horn honking, Barry jerking his head up to see Mick's truck barreling towards them. He stood up as the truck skidded to a halt beside them, waving awkwardly. 

"Barry fucking Allen!" Lisa was screeching, already out of the truck and stalking towards him. "Ohhh, where the fuck have you been!" 

"How'd you find me?" Barry blinked. 

"Watchman spell!" Lisa snapped. "Tagged you at the house before you fucking left us! And then you were just gone! Poof!" 

"Honestly thought she had goofed up the spell," Cisco mumbled, climbing out of the truck behind her. 

"Shush!" Lisa hissed at him, whirling back on Barry. "You just popped back on the radar a little while ago, and then we hauled ass here to find you and His Royal Highness! Where is Thawne? Ghatanothoa? What the fuck happened? You're fucking covered in blood!" 

"Dead," Barry whispered, forcing a strained smile, "And that's not His Royal Highness. Not any more." 

"Ugh! What are you talking about?" Lisa drawled impatiently. 

Mick had gotten out now, staring at Leo in shock. He knew immediately, leaping towards him and scooping him up into a giant hug. 

Lisa didn't understand, gawking stupidly for several seconds. From out of the truck came one last passenger, his eyes filled with tears and sniffing desperately to hold them all back. 

Ray Terrill. 

"Is that..." Lisa gasped, staring at Barry. She swallowed thickly, croaking, "That's Leo?" 

"Who else would I be?" Leo squeaked, grunting as Mick continued to crush him. 

"Leo!" Lisa screamed, running at him and wrestling him away from Mick. She smothered him with kisses, petting his face and hugging him tight, sobbing, "Leo! It's really you! You're back! Holy fuck!" 

Cisco reached over to hug Barry, emotional as well, laughing, "Shit! This is incredible! Did, uh, did Azathoth do this?" 

"I don't know," Barry replied weakly, "I really have no idea." 

"It's a fucking miracle!" Cisco cheered. 

"Yeah," Barry said with a bitter smile, "It is." 

"Holy shit! I mean, we brought the whole cavalry thinking we were gonna go to war! We even grabbed Ray, and... Wait, where is Azathoth? If he's not in Leo's body..." Cisco's eyes widened. "Barry? What happened?" 

"He's gone," Barry whispered hoarsely, "I watched him go... we destroyed the key, I killed Ghatanothoa, and then Len... Azathoth... he just faded away." 

"I'm so sorry," Cisco said, hugging Barry tightly, "Fuck, I know you really cared about him." 

"Yeah," Barry sighed miserably, glancing over to watch Ray slowly approaching Leo. 

Ray waited his turn, smiling brightly as Leo was tossed between Mick and Lisa for several traumatic embraces. He finally dove in and wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, gasping, "Gods, how I missed you!" 

"Where did I go?" Leo laughed, his hands settling on Ray's waist, still quite confused. 

"It doesn't matter right now," Ray insisted, "You're here! And I'm not letting another second go by without telling you..." 

"Telling me what?" Leo blinked. 

Ray hesitated, but took a deep breath and crashed his lips against Leo's in a passionate kiss. Leo was slow to react, but when he did it was just as adoring and sweet. 

Barry had to look away. He had no right to be upset or jealous, angrily wiping at his face. He could sense Lisa staring at him, but he refused to meet her eye. 

"Ray... I had no idea," Leo was saying breathlessly, "All of this time...?" 

"I should have told you," Ray sighed miserably, "I always thought I would have more time, and then... I didn't. I'm not messing this up. Not again!" 

Barry started walking away, the very sound of their lips smacking as they kissed making his stomach turn. He didn't even know where he was going, only that he was desperate for distance. 

Those used to be his kisses, his body to hold and love... and now it was all gone. Len was gone. 

His god was dead. 

He collapsed somewhere near the trees, crying quietly to himself. He honestly thought he was going to throw up, his chest starting to heave as his cries grew more frantic. 

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, jumping in surprise as he saw a huge figure looming over him. 

"Just me, kid," Mick grumbled gently, "Come on. I'll take you home." 

Barry used his sleeve to dry his face, asking, "What about everybody else? Didn't they come here with you?" 

"Fuck 'em," Mick snorted with a smirk, "It's my truck. They can Uber." 

"Thanks, Mick," Barry sighed, staggering up on shaking legs. 

"Thank you," Mick grunted sincerely, "You gave me my family back and saved the fucking world. Pretty fuckin' sweet." 

"Yeah," Barry nodded numbly, following Mick towards his truck, "Killed a god, too, you know." 

"Badass," Mick praised. 

The ride back to Barry's apartment was quiet, Mick concentrating on the road while Barry stared listlessly out the window. He had never felt so empty. He had completely forgotten about grabbing the evidence for his father, promising himself to go back for it later. 

He said farewell to Mick, throwing away his soiled clothes and crawling into a hot shower. He stayed there until the water ran cold, dragging himself into bed with his chest aching. It wasn't the physical pain of battle that plagued him, it was the loss of the god he had loved so dearly. 

It had barely been a week, and yet he had never loved anyone like he had Len. He knew deep down in his soul that he never would again. No one would ever be able to compare, not even close. 

Before he passed out, he managed to light a candle and set it on his bedside, watching the flame intently. For the first time in years, he closed his eyes and prayed. 

"Great Azathoth, creator of all things, father of the universe," Barry began softly, "It's me, Barry. You know, the guy you gave a sword to earlier to kill one of your great-great-whatever-grandkids. If you did that because of my love for Len, for Azathoth, well... 

"Then it's pretty shitty for you to let him die like that. It's fucking bullshit actually. You took my mother away, my father has missed me growing up, and now you let Len die? Fuck you! I want him back. I don't care how, I don't even care what body he comes back in. Fuck, I'll take him as a dragon! We'd figure it out! 

"I need him. I love him. More than anything... he's my mate. My fucking everything! Please, please bring him back to me. If you don't, I'm going to find some way back to Xoth and fucking kick the living shit out of you." 

Barry cleared his throat, adding solemnly, "Thanks, amen, blessed be, all that stuff." He lifted his head to blow out the candle, gasping as the flame suddenly went out before his breath ever reached it. 

"Len?" he asked hopefully, his eyes searching the darkness around him. "Is that... you?" 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up, lovelies. There is some pretty nasty weather headed my way and definitely expecting to lose power this weekend. I'm super sorry for any posting delay or extra drag replying to your wonderful comments. I will do my very best to post the last chapter before all these rainy shenanigans go down! <3


	14. Chapter 14

Barry's heart dropped at the silence, sighing miserably and resting his head back down onto the pillow. He sniffed back a few tears, groaning in frustration. The gods had never answered his prayers before. 

Why would they start now, he thought to himself bitterly. 

He wanted to sleep, wished he could get his mind to settle, but something felt wrong. There was a terrible knot in his stomach he simply couldn't shake. He frowned, rolling around in the darkness and trying to get comfortable. 

He heard a soft chuckle, a slick and warm tentacle curling around him as a very familiar voice purred, "What's wrong, Scarlet? Can't sleep?" 

"Len!" Barry shouted, whirling around to grab onto the warm body next to him. He snapped his fingers, light flooding his bedroom as he stared up in amazement at the beautiful face of his gorgeous god smiling down at him. 

"Yes! Me!" Len laughed cheerfully, kissing him sweetly, tasting perfectly of wintergreen and mint. 

"How!" Barry demanded, pushing him away with a grunt. "You, you died! And how are you here! Did you steal Leo's body again?" 

"First of all," Len drawled, "I never stole Leo's body. He's the one that went and got murdered and just left it there for me to take. Second of all, I didn't die. I was very hurt, _almost_ died, and I had to return to Xoth to heal." 

"Why didn't you just tell me that!" Barry hollered, smacking Len's shoulder violently. "You asshole! I thought you were fucking dead! You...!" Len kissed him again, and Barry absolutely melted, sighing, "Mmmph..." 

Len happily continued to silence Barry's complaints with his tongue, his hand sliding down his face and jaw as they kissed. 

Barry eagerly dragged Len on top of him, grabbing at his shoulders and wrapping his legs firmly around his waist, moaning against his lips. 

"Mmm, I should die more often," Len teased, "It's apparently quite the aphrodisiac..." 

"Shut up," Barry snorted affectionately, gasping as he felt tentacles pulling at his clothes. He whimpered, suddenly starved for Len's touch. He thought he was never going to have this again, frantically tugging at Len's shirt. 

Len happily pulled it off, pouncing back on top of Barry with a playful growl. 

Barry eagerly ran his hands over Len's chest, freezing when he noticed something was amiss. The thick scars that hid Len's tentacles were all still there, but all of Leo's scars were gone. 

"Len?" Barry asked slowly, looking him over carefully. "Whose body is this?" 

"Mine," Len replied stubbornly, "Lisa made it for me." 

"What?!" Barry scoffed. 

"She said she tried to tell you," Len drawled with a dramatic roll of his eyes, "When you got upset about her wanting to bury Leo? She was going to offer to make a ghoul of Leo for me to possess." 

"A ghoul," Barry breathed out stupidly. 

"Yes," Len affirmed, "It's a completely soulless vessel just for me." 

"I can't believe this... I never even thought..." Barry was flabbergasted, his fingers trembling as he traced over Len's face. 

"Well, I'm certainly not sharing a body with Leo," Len snickered, "Especially after I stopped to check in on him and saw what he's been doing with Ray." 

"For fuck's sake," Barry groaned, shaking his head knowingly, "You just walked in on them having sex, didn't you?" 

"Mortals are so uptight," Len chided with a click of his tongue. 

"Wait, you went to see Leo before you came here?" Barry accused angrily. 

"Yes," Len drawled, "To thank him for consenting. Lisa said Leo never wanted to be a ghoul. Not after seeing what happened to Mick." 

"That's why she never tried raising him," Barry realized. 

"Mmmhmm. While he was dead, it was easy enough to offer. Since he's alive again, it seemed rude not to ask him first since it would mean another man running around with his face and all." 

"I take it that he said yes?" 

"Once he removed Ray from his mouth, yes. He was very grateful for his resurrection." 

"Yeah, about that? Did you bring him back?" Barry asked quietly. 

"No," Len shook his head, "Some magical things are even beyond my power." 

"If not you, then who?" Barry pressed. 

"Well," Len purred slyly, "It would seem that my great-great-great-grandfather has a very favorite grandchild. I'll give you a clue; it's me." 

"Great Azathoth," Barry whispered in awe, smiling brightly. 

"Well, you did threaten to kick the living shit out of him," Len pointed out with a warm chuckle, "I think he knows it's a good idea to keep you happy." 

"Yeah, yeah," Barry snorted, frowning slowly as he said, "Hang on... you heard that? You were in here? Listening to me pray?!" 

"Yes?" 

"Asshole!" Barry shouted, smacking Len furiously. "Come on! Seriously! Dick move, Len!" 

Len laughed out loud, snickering, "So! Is this a bad time to bring up that you told me we can mate, and I quote, 'all the time'?" 

"You're such a jerk!" Barry groaned, grinning wide as he struggled to stay angry, "Listening to someone else's prayers is super rude." 

"But you were saying such beautiful things," Len pouted, "I didn't want to interrupt you." 

"Fat chance of ever hearing them again!" Barry griped. 

"Did you know that gods also pray?" Len asked suddenly, his icy eyes twinkling down at Barry with a bright smile. 

"Who do you pray to? Yourselves?" Barry grumbled with a lengthy eye roll. 

"Sometimes, yes. Sometimes to each other like Great Azathoth, and sometimes we even pray that there's a power out there greater than our own," Len replied softly, "There was a moment, several actually if I'm being totally honest, when I was really and truly scared." 

"Of dying?" 

"Of losing you," Len said sincerely, leaning down to gently kiss him, "And I prayed. I prayed to my sister, to Azathoth, to anyone listening to please help me. To make sure I could be reunited with the man I loved." 

"Len..." Barry whispered softly, truly touched by the sweet words. He scowled, glaring up at Len expectantly. 

"What?" Len scoffed flatly. 

"Just waiting for you to ruin this tender moment, like you always do." 

"How dare you!" Len gasped, grinning slyly. "You know, I actually had no intention of doing such a thing, but now that you mention it..." 

"Oh, you're impossible!" Barry cried, laughing hard. 

"Mmm, impossibly in love with you," Len teased, smothering his face with quick kisses, "And there was all that talk about mating..." 

"Shut up," Barry giggled, pulling Len down for a happy kiss. They both moaned, relishing the taste of each other and the perfect fit. It was easy to get right back where they had left off before, peeling each other's clothes off and tossing them aside. 

Using magic to strip wasn't as much fun, Barry decided. He liked to be able to undress and touch all the newly exposed skin, to treasure it as it was revealed to him. 

Len had the same idea, kissing along Barry's stomach as his tentacles slowly dragged off his pants. He kissed his hips and his thighs, nuzzling against Barry's hardening cock through his underwear, breathing him in with a loving sigh. 

"Len, please," Barry gasped softly, his cock twitching as Len ran his tongue along his length, "I need... I need you." 

"Patience," Len scolded lightly, more of his tentacles unfurling to assist him with his torture. He began massaging Barry's thighs, continuing to mouth and tease at his cock, but refusing to move any further. 

Barry's cock was wet, throbbing, grumbling low from frustration and pleasure. He saw one of Len's slitted tentacles hovering near his chest, reaching out and stroking it softly. 

Len jumped in surprise, breathlessly asking, "Oh, and what are you doing?" 

"Giving you a dose of your own damn medicine," Barry haughtily replied. He pulled the tentacle up to his mouth, moaning wantonly as he ran his tongue over the slick flesh. He sucked at the tip, savoring the faint taste of sweet fluid, but wouldn't take another inch. 

"Barry," Len groaned, impatiently tugging at Barry's underwear and getting the last of their clothes out of the way. His other slitted tentacle was curling around Barry's cock, squeezing softly. 

"Patience," Barry gasped defiantly, "Remember?" 

"I almost died," Len reminded him with a sweet pout, "It's really cruel to make me wait..." 

"You let me think you were dead," Barry snorted, licking his way up the tentacle's shaft and kissing it softly, "That's much worse..." 

"Barry..." 

"Yes, Len?" 

"Please," Len whimpered, his eyes dark and sparkling with lust, moving his tentacle to mouth against Barry's cock, swallowing him down. 

"Mmmph, yes," Barry nodded, his hips bucking up into the tight sheath, groaning as he eagerly opened up his mouth and sucked as much of the tentacle as he could fit down his throat. 

Neither one of them were going to last long, Barry could tell. Too desperate, too emotional, whimpering as Len's tentacle started thrusting roughly into his mouth and the other one increased the pressure on his cock. 

"So beautiful, my love," Len was panting, sucking blistering kisses across Barry's throat, "So fucking beautiful when you fall apart for me..." 

Barry's eyes were watering, trying to breathe in through his nose between thrusts as Len fucked his throat. His legs were shaking, mumbling a brief warning and crying out as he came. It was always so damn good, convulsing as Len refused to let him go, sucking hard and working him up again for another. 

Barry clawed at Len's back as he climaxed a second time, nearly choking as the tentacle in his mouth quickly unloaded. The rush of sweetness was overwhelming, swallowing every last drop and groaning happily. He turned his head for a wet and sloppy kiss, murmuring, "Damn..." 

Len was smiling wide, his tentacles withdrawing for now as he said, "Good?" 

"Very," Barry nodded, pouting a little as he grumbled, "Still mad at you, though." 

"Allow me to make it up to you," Len purred suggestively, the tentacle that had been working on Barry's cock snaking up between his legs. 

Barry gasped, his back immediately jumping off the bed as the tip began to probe at his hole. He could feel himself getting wet, magically slick, moaning as the tentacle teased around his rim. 

More of Len's tentacles were coiling around his legs, pushing his knees up to his chest. Barry stretched his arms above his head, reaching for the headboard to brace himself. He smiled up at Len, sighing adoringly, "I love you." 

Len leaned over him, kissing him sweetly as he whispered, "I love you, too." Only then did he finally push inside, shallow thrusts at first as he waited for Barry's body to open up for him. 

Barry gasped sharply, the pressure as wonderful as it ever was, groaning as Len worked his way inside of him. Len was still going slow, steadily pressing deeper, mouthing along Barry's jaw and joining their hands together at the headboard. 

"You take all of me so beautifully," Len was murmuring, "I can't wait to stretch you out and put my cock back in you... I've missed the way you scream for me, how hot your come tastes..." 

Barry shivered down to his bones, his loins aching for more. Every thrust sent sparks of electricity right up his spine, his balls throbbing and hot, whining as Len started fucking him with the singular purpose of driving him completely mad. 

He tried to keep his eyes focused on Len's face, always in love with his varied expressions while they had sex. Sometimes he would smile, warm and vulnerable; other times it would be teasing and sly. Right now, he was concentrating, his lips drawn tight, ensuring every slam of his tentacle was perfectly targeted and making Barry's thighs quake. 

Barry laced their fingers tightly together, his body tightening up and starting to clench down as he felt himself preparing to climax again. "Almost there," he whined, still amazed at the impossible pleasure Len could always bring him, "Fuck! So close!"

Len's eyes narrowed with an exacting precision, his other slitted tentacle slithering over to take hold of Barry's cock. He began sucking him in time with his thrusting, hard and passionate, purring, "Come, Barry... come on... come with me..." 

Barry screamed desperately, his balls finding the relief they were in such terrible need of as he came. He groaned as he felt Len's thick tentacle pulsing inside of him, gobs of hot come being pumped deep in his ass. His orgasm never seemed to end, trembling as he continued to convulse with ecstasy. 

Len kept him going for several long moments, shallow thrusts and tender sucks, each shudder of Barry's climax stronger than the last until he finally collapsed, limp and panting haggardly. 

"You're so fucking incredible," Barry praised lovingly, kissing Len sweetly. He was sticky from come and sweat, certain the muscles inside his skin had all been replaced with noodles. 

Len clearly didn't mind how sticky he was, pressing close as he kissed him back, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth, humming contently. He pulled away only to smugly remark, "Yes, I know... but! Not half as incredible as you are, my love." 

"Flatterer," Barry teased, his cheeks flushing brightly at the compliment. He stretched his legs as the tentacles pulled away, all of his aches and pains from the battle magically gone. He grunted, mumbling, "Mmm, that 'nectar' of yours is pretty impressive stuff." 

"You're welcome to it whenever you'd like," Len chuckled, sliding off to Barry's side and holding him close. 

"Give me like five minutes, and I'll take another dose," Barry laughed, cuddling up to Len's chest. He sighed happily, whispering, "Is this... is it always gonna be like this?" 

"Wickedly passionate intercourse?" 

"I mean us," Barry clarified, "Being this happy. I'm mortal, you know. Death is kind of a given thing?" 

"No," Len said with a little shake of his head, "Like Yog and Lavinia, we're destined for an eternity together." 

"How?" Barry asked breathlessly. 

"When you're ready, I'll help you ascend," Len said with a little smile, "You'll be reborn as a god at my side, and we'll live in Xoth forever." 

"What about my life here? I still have to get my dad out of prison. And I mean, other than sleeping and sex, what is there to do up in Xoth? Didn't exactly seem to be a happening place while I was there." 

"Sleeping and sex might be about it," Len relunctantly admitted, "But... there is no hurry. We can leave whenever you want. We have all the time in the world." 

"A world that we saved," Barry said proudly, "Solved Leo's murder..." 

"Brought Leo back from the dead," Len added. 

"Mmm, got justice for my mom..." 

"By killing her murderer." 

"Just gotta give all that evidence to my dad's lawyer and set him free," Barry sighed, closing his eyes. He was utterly exhausted, snuggling as close as he could. 

"Are you all right?" Len asked softly, a few of his tentacles curling around Barry's shoulders. 

"I'm fine! We gotta go back to Thawne's house tomorrow, grab the evidence-" 

"Already took care of that when I cleaned up the house," Len said, firm but not angry, "Are you all right after having taken his life?" 

Barry blinked up at Len, replying, "I don't know. I'm not sad. I'm not... upset. Just sort of numb. I didn't really want to do it, but then I remember how angry I was. Yes, I get it was an accident, but he still ruined my life. He killed my mother, and I thought it would be easy to take his life. 

"But when I actually had to do it, I thought I was gonna throw up. I didn't know how I was gonna go through with it. All of that anger just left me, and... fuck. I felt so stupid and weak." 

"Having respect for another life does not make you weak," Len soothed, "You have a beautifully tender heart, Barry. And even for the man who destroyed your life, you couldn't harbor hate. You're bursting with love, a love so fantastic and strong that Great Azathoth himself gave you a sword of starlight to strike down Ghatanothoa." 

Barry nodded weakly, taking a deep breath to calm down the heat in his eyes that was threatening to turn into tears. "You know," he said quietly, "I don't even hate Ghatanothoa. I know what it's like to feel abandoned, alone... and I understand why he wanted things to be back the way they were before." 

"All that love and empathy, too," Len purred affectionately, kissing Barry's forehead, "You really are quite something, Barry Allen." 

"Just me," Barry said with a little shrug, smiling sadly. 

"And you are magnificent," Len replied, turning his head to kiss Barry's lips. 

Barry sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. It was easy to relax with Len and give himself over completely, even with something as simple as a kiss. He let himself be loud, passionate, his hands seeking out Len's shoulders and neck as he insistently licked his way into his mouth. 

Len was positively purring, his amorous attentions focused on tangling his tentacles down between Barry's thighs and teasing around his wet hole. Barry groaned, twisting himself onto his side and grinding his ass back into Len's hips, panting, "Come on. I want it... I'm ready." 

"Like this?" Len asked, pressing his chest into Barry's back, kissing along his shoulder. 

"Yes," Barry panted, tilting his head back and smiling eagerly as Len's tentacles parted his legs. He felt Len's strong arms wrapping around him, gasping when the pointed head of that massive tentacock began to rub between his cheeks. "Oh, Len," he whimpered, "Please, yes..." 

"My love," Len purred sweetly, pushing the head in slowly, a few inches at a time, moaning at the tight heat of Barry's gorgeous hole swallowing him up. 

Barry's cries were frantic, reaching back and grabbing a firm handful of Len's ass as the last few ridges of his tentacock slipped inside. He knew that bulbous knot wasn't in yet, but Len would wait. "Mmmph, yes," Barry moaned, his ass aching from the awesome stimulation of being so full, "Fuck, you feel so good..." 

Len began to rock, slow at first, his hands snaking over Barry's stomach and chest. He was moving his body as if his tentacock was a firm attachment between his legs, rolling into Barry with every deepening thrust. 

Barry squealed with every slam, panting quickly in between each one to try and brace himself for the next. He was soon sobbing, his senses lost to the spectacular sensation. Len's mouth was all over his throat and his ear, his other tentacles joining his arms to solidify his tender embrace and hold Barry's legs in the most insanely pleasure producing angle. 

Barry easily lost track of the time, moaning and crying as Len brought him to the edge multiple times. Sometimes he let one of his special tentacles suck down his load, other times he was content to watch Barry's cock squirt all over the sheets completely untouched. 

Barry was smiling like a drunken fool, intoxicated by the pleasure Len's awesome flesh could bestow upon him. He grunted when they suddenly changed positions, finding himself flat on his stomach with Len taking him from behind, screaming shamelessly as his thick tentacock plunged back inside of him, knot and all. 

"Ohhhh, yes," Len purred breathlessly in his ear, "I like this... I like very much..." 

"Oooo-oh, fuck," Barry wailed, clawing at the mattress, the new angle forcing all of Len's ridges to massage over his prostate with each thrust, "Fuuuu-uck, so good! I love you, fuck, I love you!" 

"I love you, too," Len sighed, rocking his body against Barry's with deep and passionate slams, their skin smacking together like a barrage of firecrackers. He was making all sorts of happy sounds, low grunts and little groans, unable to stop himself from deliciously crying out, "Oh, Barry... yes, my love! Say my name! Fuck, yes!" 

"Unnnnph! Fuck! Azathoth!" Barry moaned, jerking as he felt Len's load filling him up. It was too much, too hot, whimpering as splashes of it gushed out as Len kept on fucking him. He was coming with him, both of them dropping down an abyss of ecstasy together and coming out the other side trembling and breathless. 

"That was absolutely lovely," Len purred gleefully, planting a long line of gentle kisses up Barry's shoulder before bowing his head down to claim his lips. 

"Mmm, two thumbs way up," Barry mumbled, boneless and utterly satisfied. He mewled softly in complaint as Len pulled out, pouting until he was rolled over and snuggled back against his chest. 

Len cradled him close, all of his tentacles out and coiling around him with a smug little smile. "Ready to go again?" 

"For fuck's sake," Barry laughed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Give me a minute. I want to enjoy this..." 

"You'd enjoy receiving my seed more," Len pouted. 

"Snuggling is nice, too," Barry countered. 

"So is giving you my seed." 

"Fuck, you're ridiculous," Barry sighed affectionately, smiling as Len took his hand and kissed it tenderly. 

"Ridiculously yours," Len purred sweetly, "Forever." 

"Mmm," Barry sighed contently, "Forever... forever sounds good." 

"You know what else sounds good?" 

"If you say anything about seed, I'm going to hit you with a pillow." 

"Mmm, what I'm hearing is that I probably need to remove all the pillows from the bed..." 

"Ughhhh," Barry groaned, rolling his eyes as he laughed, "I hate you so much!" 

"Liar," Len teased triumphantly. 

"Yeah," Barry chuckled, "Just a little bit." He beamed up at Len, saying softly, "I really do love you." 

"I love you, too," Len purred adoringly, "My beautiful Scarlet." 

"Always?" 

"For all of eternity." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ENDING!
> 
> Huh... but there's still one more chapter to go... <3


	15. Chapter 15

_Six months later..._

"Welcome friends, family and loved ones," the priestess began, her voice ringing out like a clear bell amongst the trees, "We are here today to witness this union of these two bright souls being joined together as one. 

"We are gathered to celebrate the bonding of Leo and Ray because love is truly the most powerful magic of all, a unique and special phenomenon, truly a gift bestowed upon us directly from the gods." 

"Well, I'm not sure about directly," Len murmured into Barry's ear, "But I did definitely help." 

"Shush," Barry giggled, fidgeting in his seat. 

Len had insisted on sitting in the very front of the audience for the wedding, happily lounging across three chairs and snuggled up to Barry's side. No one questioned that one of the grooms had a mysterious twin brother, and Barry was doing his best to make sure he behaved himself. 

Wrangling a mischievous god was no easy task. 

"Marriage is a sacred bond, not to be taken lightly," the priestess went on as she began to bind the grooms' hands together, "It is the ultimate expression of the gods' love for us." 

"Mmm, this god has plenty of love to express to you later," Len teased, his tongue flicking out over Barry's earlobe. 

"Len!" Barry hissed softly, his cheeks flushing furiously. "It's almost over, stop." 

"It is a sacred house, one to be entered with great care..." the priestess continued, her words fading out as Len continued to nibble at Barry's eat. 

"I always enter your sacred house with great care," Len purred, enjoying the way Barry squirmed and blushed. 

Barry barely heard the rest of the ceremony, too busy peeling Len's hands back to respectful areas. "I fuckin' swear," he growled, "You can pervert anything!" 

"It's a gift," Len sighed, dropping his head down into Barry's lap. 

"A curse," Barry corrected. 

"Potato, pototo," Len sniffed indignantly. 

Barry was grateful when the priestess finally announced the conclusion of the ceremony and presented the newly married couple to the crowd. Leo passionately kissed Ray the second the priestess gave him leave to, picking his husband off the ground to a loud round of cheering and applause. 

Even Len was clapping, whistling excitedly. He didn't bother rising as the new couple walked back down the aisle together, earning himself a few dirty looks, but those that knew him encouraged the others to leave him be. 

The wedding had taken place in a small clearing in the middle of the forest on Thawne's property. Upon his death, Thawne had left everything he owned to Barry. He didn't want anything to do with any of it, offering the land to Leo and Ray for their own. 

The house had a certain sentimental value to them, considering it was where Leo had been resurrected and they had shared their first kiss. When they had announced it was where they were going to have their wedding, Barry wasn't the least bit surprised. 

The newly wedded couple was leading everyone back to the house for the reception, Barry lagging behind with Len. 

Up ahead, he saw Lisa reaching over to get a healthy handful of Cisco's butt as they strolled along, prompting Cisco to giggle and blush. Mick was a few feet to the side, holding the hand of a petite young brunette and smiling shyly as they strolled along together. 

His ghoul doctor, Barry recalled, Caitlyn something or another. 

Everyone had found their happy ending, Barry thought to himself. The future was bright and full of promise for all of them. 

Especially for his father, he added with a little smile, now that he was finally free from prison. 

The evidence Thawne had left was more than enough to have the case reopened and clear Henry's name. Their reunion had been tearful and sweet, but not nearly as emotional as when Henry announced that he wanted to take some time away. 

He was a free man now, and the world he had been denied for so long was out there waiting for him. He promised to visit soon, sent beautifully exotic postcards and odd little packages of mysteriously labeled foreign food. Although Barry missed him terribly, he was happy for him. 

Before he'd left on his globe trotting adventure, Barry had introduced Len to him. Henry was skeptical at first, but pleased to see his child so in love. They kept the divine nature of Len's true identity a secret for now; Henry had already been through so much. 

Learning that his wife had been actually been murdered by her college ex-boyfriend during a ritual gone wrong was traumatic enough; finding out that his son was dating a god that he didn't believe in was not going to be easy. 

Barry and Len were the last ones in the long train of guests heading back towards the house, Len using the opportunity to snake one of his tentacles around Barry's waist and pull him close. 

"Len," Barry protested, swatting at him, "Someone will see!" 

"Who cares," Len pouted, dragging Barry towards a nearby tree, "I want you." 

"You always want me! And we talked about this!" Barry argued, grunting as Len pushed him up against the trunk. "No revealing your godhood in public because of potential mass panic and crazy religious zealots? Remember?" 

"There," Len said with a quick twitch of his nose, "Now we're invisible. No one else can see us." He started unbuttoning Barry's shirt and tugging at his tie, teeth nipping at his neck. 

Barry sighed heavily, his cock already stirring from Len's focused intentions. To be so desired by a god never got any less arousing, dragging his nails over his scalp as he pointed out, "Mmm, we're going to miss the dancing..." 

"I'll dance with you on a floor made of fallen stars and shattered comets," Len promised him, sucking a bruise under his jaw. 

"Mmmm-mmmph! Cake! There's cake!" Barry gasped, grinding his lean body into Len's. 

"I'll wake up my mother just to make you the same cake she prepared for the first celebration of Dankes," Len assured him, his quick fingers getting Barry's pants open and wrapping around his cock. 

"Ooo-oh, fuck, mmhmm, that sounds really nice," Barry gasped, thrusting into Len's palm. 

"Whatever you want," Len nodded eagerly, "Just let me make love to you right now!" 

"Weddings get you all worked up, huh?" Barry giggled, moaning sharply when Len squeezed him. 

"Apparently," Len replied with a shrug and a sly smirk, "All that talk about unions and bonding and mmmph, I couldn't stop imagining being inside of you..." 

Barry was kicking his pants off, his underwear pulled down around one leg, teasing, "That's nothing new!" 

"It really has got me thinking," Len went on, "Not just about being inside you, I do often think of that, but something more... I want more." His forehead scrunched up in thought. "I want the dancing. And the cake. The stupid words, the rings. All of it. I want it. With you." 

Barry gently pushed Len back, blinking rapidly. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had to look Len right in the face as he asked skeptically, "Are... are you saying you want to get married?" 

Len's eyes had transformed into vast sparkling oceans of ebony, smiling warmly as he replied coyly, "Only if you're going to say yes." 

"Azathoth," Barry whispered, his cheeks flushing beautifully as his heart burst with joy. He rarely ever used Len's true name, but this was a truly special moment. 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen?" Len murmured, his hands framing the side of his face as he sighed, "Son of Henry and Nora Allen, would you please-" 

"Yes!" Barry shrieked, lunging forward to kiss him. 

"Mmmph!" Len protested, laughing, "I didn't even get to ask you!" 

"Don't care!" Barry giggled. 

"You don't know even know what I was going to say," Len snickered, "I may have been about to ask you if you'd please join me for a massive tentacle orgy!" 

"All of these tentacles belong to me, thank you very much," Barry said smugly. 

"Really?" Len scoffed playfully. "They seem to be attached to me, last I checked." 

"They might be attached to your body, but they're mine. No orgies. And I already knew what you were going to ask me!" 

Len pouted dramatically, sticking out his lower lip. He all but whined like a puppy. 

"Fine," Barry groaned loudly, "Go ahead." 

Len was very pleased, replying happily, "Bartholomew Henry Allen, son of Nora and Henry Allen, would you please do me the honor of being my earthly husband, my mate amongst the stars, and the love of my life for all of time?" 

"Yes," Barry replied with a bright smile, laughing ecstatically,"A million times yes!" He wrapped himself around Len's, kissing him passionately. He could feel himself suddenly falling, but he wasn't afraid; not as long as he felt Len's arms around him. 

The fall was slow, controlled, practically floating down onto soft sheets and cool pillows. Barry opened his eyes to glance around, gasping as he found Len had brought them to a lush and wild garden. 

There were numerous magical places that the gods had left behind, undisturbed by mortal men for thousands of years. Len had shown him many such beautiful sites; an abandoned castle beneath the sea, a gorgeous hot spring in the mountains, and countless others. 

The garden was seemingly endless, massive tangles of ethereally blue roses hugging the canopy of the enormous plush bed Len had brought them to. All of their clothing had faded away, leaving nothing between them except the warm perfumed air from the blooming flowers. 

Barry gasped as Len pushed himself between his legs, his thick tentacle cock already rubbing against him. He could feel himself getting magically wet, groaning as the tip began to push inside of him. "Fuck, Len," he whined, trying to shift his legs into a comfortable position, laughing, "Weddings really do get you all hot, huh?" 

"Thinking about a wedding where you're getting married to me is doing the trick," Len purred, his hands parting Barry's legs and wrapping them around his waist. He pushed right on top of him, their bodies aligning together as his arms embraced him. "Mmm, Azathoth the Lesser to wed his beloved Scarlet the Starkiller..." 

Barry hooked his ankles, the tips of his fingers dragging up Len's spine. He traced over the opening when his tentacles slid out from, squeezing softly and kissing him passionately. He had learned this was a particularly sensitive area for Len, humming in satisfaction as he heard him begin to purr. 

"Barrrrry," Len sighed, rolling the consonants of his name into a throaty growl, nipping at his lower lip as his thick cock began to slip in a little deeper. His entire body was moving like a wave, rolling slowly and each crest was the swell of his hips, thrusting deeply into Barry's tight body until he was full seated, knot and all. 

Barry's back rose off the bed, his hips pushing down to further deepen the connection, groaning sweetly, "Oh, Len... fuck, yes..." He hung on for the ride, taking every thrust with a loud cry, his legs shaking and soon falling off to the sides from the force of Len's thrusting. 

Len's tentacles came to Barry's aid, curling around his calves and ankles, holding them up to maintain a pleasurable angle. He was getting close, more erratic, his grunts louder. 

Barry knew this wasn't a conclusion, only the first act of what would be an entire symphony of ecstasy. He submitted himself to it, screaming Len's name as they climaxed together, loving the feeling of their bodies shuddering as one. He whimpered when some of Len's massive load leaked out from him hole, rubbing his hand across his stomach with a pleased smile. 

"Good?" Len asked, nuzzling against Barry's cheek. He had let Barry's legs slip down to stretch out, but hadn't let go. He remained coiled all around him, purring and kissing him gently. 

"Uh huh," Barry sighed contently, "Fuck, feels very good. I love feeling this full... Mmmph. You spoil me, you know, future husband of mine." 

"I believe that's always been my intention," Len chuckled, his thick tentacock still rigid and starting to slowly push back inside of Barry. 

Barry's eyes fluttered closed, moaning quietly as he gasped, "Again?" 

"Mmhmm..." 

"I want my father to give me away," Barry panted, mewling quietly as Len began to thrust a little harder, "The wedding. I want him to give me away." 

Len made a small sound of displeasure at the mention of a Lucian tradition, kissing Barry with a quick nod. He sighed haggardly, but agreed, "Whatever you want, my love." 

"Honeymoon," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Len's neck as they made love, "I want to go somewhere warm. A cruise, yes, I want to go on a cruise." 

"Anything for you, Scarlet." 

"And I want to be married for at least a year before we have any kids," Barry went on, surprised when Len suddenly stopped moving completely. "What is it?" 

Len was staring at him with such raw emotion that Barry was sincerely worried that he had said something upsetting. 

"You really want to spawn with me?" Len asked softly, hopeful and earnest. 

Barry swallowed thickly, a swarm of butterflies zooming through his stomach and straight up into his chest, his heart skipping several beats. "Yes," he replied breathlessly, "I do. I want to marry you, Len. I want a family with you, whatever that would mean for us. I love you." 

"Oh, Barry," Len moaned, immediately locking their lips together in a fierce kiss, his cock pounding away passionately, "I love you so much." 

Barry had to choke back a scream, gritting his teeth as Len ravaged him. There were moments when he could almost forget that Len was a god despite the unique way they made love. 

But then there were times like this, when Len gave him a taste of his full strength, and he didn't know how his mortal body didn't break from such potent passions. The strain was intense, pushing the boundary of pain, but the ecstasy was practically spiritual. 

He couldn't even count how many times he found climax, Len taking him to the very height of physical pleasure again and again. He didn't stop until they were both sticky, hot, and their bodies were gliding against one another. 

Barry felt impossibly full, his stomach aching and warm, laughing against Len's lips as he groaned happily, "Fuck, baby... That was fucking incredible. You've never come in me that much before... God, it feels amazing." 

Len had the queerest look on his face, confused and a little sheepish. He pressed his hand against Barry's stomach, glancing up to him with a very concerned grimace. 

Barry couldn't shake the funny warm feeling that he had now, his hand moving to rest over top of Len's. He smiled brightly, laughing, "What is it? You look like you're about to throw up." 

"Barry," Len said slowly, his voice strained, "I have to tell you something, and there is a good chance that you'll be very angry with me." 

"What are you talking about," Barry blinked, apprehension stealing his smile. 

"Do you remember what I told you about spawning?" Len asked with a visible cringe, sighing haggardly. 

"That we never had to worry about it?" Barry asked, starting to feel nauseous. "Because you could stop yourself? Godly birth control?" 

"Except..." 

"Except what, Len?" Barry said tensely. 

"Except now that there's been all of this talk of marriage, and then you said you wanted to spawn with me..." 

"Len...?" Barry's eyes widened, his fingers curling into fists. 

"And you were so beautiful and so open for me," Len went on, groaning irritably, "And I was thinking about it, how lovely it would be for you to carry my child. Our child." 

"No," Barry protested, shaking his head. 

"Yes," Len replied, grimacing. 

"You didn't." 

"Oh, but I did," Len countered miserably. 

"Please tell me I'm not freakin' pregnant right now," Barry pleaded. 

"I would, but then I might be lying," Len drawled, his brows furrowing. 

"But... it's... it can't be!" 

"It is." 

"Oh, I fucking hate you!" Barry snapped, wiggling away from Len and trying to sit up. Pregnant. He was pregnant by a god. His mind began to race, sick and angry, snarling again, "I hate you so much!" 

"You love me," Len argued, following Barry with his tentacles and dragging him back into his arms. 

"Right now, I hate you!" Barry argued, slapping at his firm grip. 

Len took Barry's hand, pressing it against his stomach and resting his own over top of it. Barry tried to pull away, growling, "Ulgh! What are you doing!" 

"Barry, please," Len said earnestly, closing his eyes. He tilted their palms until Barry suddenly felt a little heartbeat. It was faster than both of theirs, rapid and frantic. 

"How is that... how is that possible," Barry gasped, his eyes flooding with tears, "It's only been like five minutes!" 

"I'm a god," Len replied quietly, cradling Barry close as the little heartbeat continued to flutter beneath their hands, "A very irresponsible god who is very sorry." 

Barry clutched his stomach, completely overwhelmed. This shouldn't be possible, but there it was; a little flicker of life burning away inside of him. The warmth he felt was sweet and comforting, amazed knowing there was a new little person now growing within his belly. 

Barry tried to speak, his voice cracking as he began, "Len... it's..." 

"Stupid, I know," Len mumbled, "I'm sorry-" 

"It's beautiful," Barry whispered, taking a big breath and swallowing back tears, "Okay, yes, I'm still a tiny bit mad at you... but I love you. And yes, I wanted to wait, but this is... this is incredible." 

"Really?" Len blinked, checking over Barry's face as if to gauge his sincerity. Finding it satisfactory, he suddenly grinned and kissed Barry eagerly, laughing, "I love you, too." 

"Holy crap," Barry gasped, his thoughts still careening all over the place, "I can't believe this. I'm pregnant. With a baby. With a god's baby. A baby god." 

"We're going to be a family," Len purred, embracing him tenderly, "Oh, my love. I'm so happy." 

"Crap, we have to tell my dad! How, how are we even going to explain this? I mean, am I gonna start showing soon? How do I even freakin' give birth! What do..." Barry clung to Len's shoulders, whining loudly, "What do I do?" 

"I don't know," Len replied honestly, gently kissing Barry's hair. "But we're going to figure it out. We'll do it together." 

"Together?" Barry asked breathlessly. 

"Yes," Len promised, smiling warmly, although there was a hint of mischief as he added casually, "And when your hormones start to fluctuate, I will gladly help with any additional mating needs that you might have..." 

Barry rolled his eyes, grumbling playfully, "Mating is what got us into this mess!" 

"But it was very fun," Len said gleefully. 

Barry groaned, shaking his head as he sighed, "This is going to be insane. I mean, raising a child... I don't even know where to begin." 

"My darling Scarlet," Len drawled with a wicked grin, "You saved the world and killed a god. Certainly you don't think raising a child could be that hard?" 

"Guess we're gonna find out," Barry laughed, kissing Len's lips with a bright smile. 

"Mmmm," Len purred, "Yes, we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Happy ending for all! <3
> 
> Thank you for all the love and kudos and comments and agh! This fic has been such an amazing ride! A very special thank you to my dear Alexis Tenshi for encouraging me to embrace the tentacle goodness and just freakin' go for it. <333 
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know I said no pregnant Barry, but then this happened. Tentacles babies! Agh! I may one day continued this story, who knows when, but until then - just imagine everyone lives happily ever after forever and ever! <3


End file.
